Dos Mundos Opuestos
by MoonlightNymph
Summary: La estudiosa, retraida y solitaria Bella Swan se enfrentara al reto mas grande de su vida llegar a una universidad en la que tendra que resistirse a los encantos del sexy y engreido jugador, Edward Cullen.M por futuros capitulos.
1. Saliendo de Washington

_**Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado **_

entre libros, se enfrenta al reto mas importante y dramático de su vida. _**E**_l sexy y engreído jugador del campus, _**Edward Cullen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer**_

Capitulo Uno: Saliendo de Washington

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Me levante para mirar el reloj. Diablos, eran las cinco de la mañana y la alarma sonaba a las seis, ese cacharro debía estar dañado.

Con desdén, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina esperando que un poco de café me quitara la somnolencia de encima. Entonces recordé, no tenía café. Diablos, la alacena estaba vacía. Días antes habia comenzado ya disminuir su contenido, después de todo, no estaría allí mucho tiempo.

Decidí tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente para relajarme antes de lo que se avecinaba. Hoy era el día, hoy, en exactamente cuatro horas dejaría atrás el aburrido y monótono estado de Washington.

Desde hacia cuatro años me habia visto obligada a encerrarme entre esas tierras , fías y bajo constante precipitación. Massachussets no era el lugar mas calido del mundo pero nada podía ser peor que Washington.

Toda mi vida trascurrió feliz en mi amado Phoenix pero, por un giro del destino, me vi obligada a regresar al lugar del que Pense, ya me habia librado, Forks.

Amaba a mi padre, y la decisión de mudarme allá, tras el nuevo matrimonio de mama, fue, a pesar de ser la mejor, no fue la mas feliz de mi vida. Pero, aun asi, continué viviendo allí esperando el momento de no volver.

La universidad me habia venido de maravilla para huir de Forks pero pronto, demasiado pronto, descubrí que mi desprecio no era hacia ese pequeño pueblo, sino a todo el estado de Washington.

Pase dos años de mi vida universitaria como las ermitañas en espera de encontrar una salida de aquí. Y, aunque tardo un tiempo, por fin habia conseguido el traslado que tanto esperaba.

Pero, conseguir la aceptación no era una tarea sencilla, era, sin duda, un desafió, uno que yo logre y por mis propios meritos.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí tan rápido como pude. Tenia que salir si queria desayunar algo pues en el apartamento no habia nada.

No di dos pasos cuando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño establecimiento al que solía ir de vez en cuando. No faltaban ni dos pasos cuando, gracias a la poca visión que obtenía de mis lentes mojados, me caí.

Era ya algo natural en mi pero en momentos como este me irritaba con mi torpeza. Ponerme en pie fue una tare casi imposible. Mis gafas se habían extraviado. ¡Diablos, no veo nada! Pense.

Asi que me limite a esperar que la lluvia me llevase y arrastrara con ella mi mala suerte. Allí permanecí hasta que sentí que tenía a alguien a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto, tendiéndome mis lentes.

-OH Angela, muchas gracias, si no fuese por ti…-

-Olvídalo y corre conmigo que estas muy mojada.-

Corrimos ambas hasta el pequeño café. Allí esperamos sentadas a que culminada el diluvio que caía. Tome mi amado café que me ayudo a sentirme algo mejor a pesar de estar tan empapada.

Continuamos en silencio hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y luego ambas nos pusimos en pie, pagamos lo consumido y salimos de allí.

-Bueno no me has dicho que haces por aquí Angie.- reí, al recordar el viejo apodo de mi amiga.

-Angie!, Dios, he escuchado ese apodo desde la escuela.-replico pero con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, recuerdo el día que te molestaste cuando Jessica, Ben yo comenzamos a llamarte asi.-suspire.

Angela, Ben y Jessica, mis amigos de la escuela, los extrañaría muchísimo. Ellos habían sido la razón por la que n me habia vuelto loca en la escuela. Mis amigos. Aquellos que tanto me defendieron de las burlas y los mismos que odiaban a aquellos que me llamaban la ¨cerebrito¨ o el preferido ¨rara¨.

Yo nunca habia sido popular. Al contrario, en Phoenix siempre pasaba desapercibida. Nunca tuve amigos y el único lugar que contemplaba como una saida era la biblioteca. Pero en Forks, pase a ser, a falta de mejor término, la atracción de circo, el juguete nuevo.

Pero ellos nunca me dejaron sola y, habia sido incluso a la hora de entrar a la universidad a la cual asistíamos juntos.

-¿Que haces por aquí a estas hora, Angie?-pregunte sabiendo que Angela nunca se levantaba temprano y menos un sábado.

-Venia a buscarte, a llevarte al aeropuerto.-me contesto con simpleza.

-No tenías que hacerlo, iba a llamar un taxi.-

-No, no señorita, nada de taxis, además, si yo te llevo llegas más rápido.-

-Angela, todavía faltan tres horas.-eso era mucho tiempo eso creía yo.

-Bella, tardaras unos treinta minutos en cambiarte y arreglarte. Y tardaremos otros treinta en llegar al aeropuerto con esta lluvia. Eso te deja dos horas, no tres.-apunto, defendiendo su punto.

-Eso es suficiente Ang.-le dije, ya habiendo llegado a mi apartamento.

-No, no lo es. Siempre dicen que debes llegar con un mínimo de dos horas antes del despegue Bella.-

-Ah! esta bien, tu ganas. Me voy a cambiar esta ropa y a traer las maletas.-

-Aquí te espero.- apunto, señalando el salón.

Como Angela habia predicho tarde unos treinta minutos cambiando mi ropa y secando mi cabello cuando por fin entramos todo mi equipaje al auto de Angela que estaba aparcado a unos metros del apartamento.

Hablamos de cosas triviales en el camino y nos reímos de varios incidentes pasados. Todo hasta que, transcurrida la media hora de camino, llegamos al aeropuerto, tan atestado de gente como en época navideña.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego Angie.-deje con un hijo de voz casi inaudible pues ese era el momento que habia estado evitando desde que anuncie mi partida.

-Bella, te extrañaremos. Los tres.-afirmo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también a ustedes. Prometo que escribiré y llamare a menudo. Hasta los visitare tan pronto pueda.-ya en esa parte, las lagrimas surcaban también mi rostro.

-Bella, cuídate mucho y si nos necesitas, A Jess, Ben o a mi, solo llámanos y allí estaremos. Recuerda, llama cuando quieras, a la hora que quieras.-me aseguro.

-Estaré bien. Por favor, cuida de Jessica, no sea que haga una tontería, ya sabes como es.-la pobre Jess y su mente alocada, los extrañaría.

-Si, estaré atenta. Hasta pronto Bella.-

-Si, hasta pronto Angie.-

-Y Bella…-

-¿Si Angela?-respondí.

-Cuidado con las superficies irregulares.-

-Lo tendre en cuenta Angela. Dale un gran abrazo de mi parte a Ben y otro a Jess.-fue lo ultimo que pude pedirle.

Me abrazo con fuerza durante unos minutos; luego de eso, se marcho.

Para llegar a Massachussets tenía por delante vuelos largos y escalas insoportables que me dejarían extenuada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mi problema no era con los aviones en si, era con el tiempo de vuelo que se gastaban.

La verdad es que el viaje me emocionaba. Estaba completamente extasiada con la idea de dejar atrás todo lo que me desagradaba que embarcarme en esa aventura no me importo. Pero estaba totalmente segura que salir de allí no me libraría ni de mi mala suerte ni de volver para visitar a papa a aquel lugar.

Lluvia cuando despego el avión, llovía como nunca antes había llovido en mis experiencias de vuelo anteriores. No quise detenerme a buscarle un significado o presagio a ese hecho así que entretuve mi tiempo leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, _Cumbres Borrascosas._ Y, con el estuve hasta que el ultimo de mis aviones aterrizo en la tarde en Boston.

Al bajar el avión recupere inmediatamente las maletas y, habiéndome hecho cargo de todo el papeleo al bajar, me di a la tarea de buscar un taxi.

En el taxi decidí echar una ojeada a los papeles que me habían enviado. En ellos ya tenía asignado toda la información referente a mis horarios y el dormitorio que me habían asignado. Suerte que había llegado una semana antes de comenzar el año porque deseaba conocer bien el lugar mucho antes de pasar la vergüenza de llegar tarde a clase.

Baje del auto al llegar contemplando lo enorme del lugar. De seguro me perderé, pensé.

Tome mi equipaje y me quede allí, perdida, mirando el mapa. Allí estuve, mas de quince minutos, parada y nada. No lograba entender en entupido mapa. Así que camine hasta un pequeño parque que tenia mas adelante. En una silla vi a una joven.

Parecía estar disfrutando del clima soleado y tibio. Al sentirme, se puso en pie. Era muy baja, se cabello corto, cada punta hacia un lugar diferente. Sus facciones recordaban un pequeño duende de los cuantos de hadas de la infancia. Me miro con curiosidad para luego extender en su rostro una amable sonrisa. Me extendió la mano.

-Hola, me llamo Alice. Alice Cullen. Esta pérdida.-no era una pregunta.

-Mucho gusto Alice, Me llamo Isabella Swan pero por favor, llámame Bella. Y si, estoy perdida.-dije y mi afirmación pareció serle divertida.

-Si, yo también estuve así mi primera ver. Dime Bella, ¿a que año entras?-me pregunto con real curiosidad

-Entro a mi segundo año.-le conteste.

-Yo también voy a segundo. Te trasladaste pero de donde.-al parecer era una chica curiosa.

-Desde la universidad del estado de Washington.-respondí.

-Yo solía vivir en Washington, en un pequeño pueblo pero fue hace mucho. Luego me mude aquí hace unos años.-me contó y descubrí que era increíblemente fácil hablar con ella.

-Yo también vivía en un pueblo pequeño. Se llamaba Forks.-

-OH, Dios! Eres de Forks. Ahí fue donde viví, hasta los catorce años.-luego de decirme eso, comenzó a dar saltitos. Realmente era una chica hiperactiva.

-El mundo es pequeño Alice.-

-Bella, tú y yo seremos grandes amigas, lo presiento. Ahora dime, ¿a donde deseas ir?-me pregunto aun mas alegre que antes.

-Aaaa…al edificio de apartamentos tres, primer bloque, apartamento 610.-le recite leyendo del papel que me había llegado por correo.

-No puede ser! Bella, ese es mi apartamento. Eres nuestra nueva compañera!-

-¿Nuestra?-

-Si Bella, la otra es mi prima Rose.-me comunico apenas capaz de contener su emoción.

-¿Podrías llevarme Alice? Si no es mucha molestia, claro.-

-Por supuesto, vamos.-

Y tras decir eso, tomo una de mis maletas, y me acompaño todo el camino haciendo una plática agradable y fluida. Que, sin nesecidad de más pensar, supe que pronto se convertiría en una gran amiga.


	2. Kappa Delta Phi

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Dos: Kappa Beta Phi

El complejo de apartamentos parecía muy acogedor. Solamente tenía seis pisos lo cual significaba que nuestro apartamento quedaba en el último. Subimos en el elevador que nos dejo justamente frente a una puerta de madera obscura y brillante.

Después de todo era fácil de localizar. Se hallaba, como los demás edificios de hospedaje, junto al parque del campus principal. Estaba pintado se colores tierra y parecía mas parte de la escuela que dormitorios. Era tranquilo o eso parecía en ese momento aunque estuve bien segura que así no seria una vez comenzaran las clases.

En la entrada principal había una hermosa fuente de piedra con plantas y peces en su interior. A lo lejos se podía observar el estacionamiento y más allá otro parque pasivo.

Entramos y de mala gana subí al elevador. Los odiaba pero aun así no había forma que fuese a subir mi equipaje por las escaleras.

Al llegar a nuestro piso Alice dejo alado el equipaje que traía para abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, yo traía la mía pero con todo lo que llevaba e manos era imposible.

En el interior del apartamento se sentía un calor acogedor, Pe recordaba a mi amado Phoenix por lo que pase a amar el lugar inmediatamente. El salón era pequeño pero confortable, con los muebles perfectamente bien acomodados. Había un enorme televisor y una colección enorme de películas de todas clases. Fue ahí cuando, perdida en mis pensamientos, me percate que alguien me miraba justo desde en sillón.

-Hola, soy Rosalie. Soy prima de Alice, tú debes ser nuestra nueva compañera. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto mientras extendía una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Era una joven muy alta, cosa que constate cuando se puso en pie. Tenía una bella figura, parecía digna de ser una modelo de revista. Sus ojos eran del color cielo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Parecía ser una joven sagaz y podía jurar que era el objeto de la desconcentración de varios de los estudiantes, tal vez hasta profesores.

Tenía un leve parecido con Alice, la mirada y hasta el color de piel. Aunque ambas parecían polos opuestos, de cerca parecían más parecidas de lo predecible desde cierta distancia. Con cordialidad, extendió su mano, la que tome inmediatamente con miedo de parecerle grosera.

-Hola Rosalie, Yo soy Bella, Bella Swan. Mucho gusto en conocerte.-me presente, casi intimidada.

-Rose, Bella es de Forks.-le comunico Alice.

-¿En serio? Bien, eso nos hace como primas hermanas. Bien Bella, háblame de Forks, ¿Como esta todo por allá?-

-Uhmm…mojado.-conteste y ambas se echaron a reír.

-Si, ese es uno de los problemas más grandes de toda la península de Olimpia.-

-Sabes Rose, Bella es de mi año.-le informo la pequeña duendecillo.

-¿Qué estudias Bella?-pregunto, tomando mi maleta dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones.

-OH! No Rosalie, yo puedo hacer eso, gracias.-

-Tonterías-me contesto-Quiero ayudarte para que termines más rápido. Pero aun no me contestas. Ah, y llámame Rose

-Estudio bioquímica. Y ustedes, ¿Qué estudian?-le respondí y ellas abrieron sus bocas de asombro.

-Rose estudia psicología y yo estudio diseño. La moda es mi pasión, ¿que te puedo decir?-

-Si, esta pequeña te volverá loca con las compras todo el tiempo.-me comunico Rosalie.

Ambas me ayudaron a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas. Para mi sorpresa, Alice tenía cada uno de los cuartos muy bien decorados. Era innata, los colores que había utilizado en mi habitación, sin saberlo, eran mis colores predilectos y encajaban tan bien que solo daba ganas de mirar.

Al poco rato, por idea de Rose, pedimos una pizza ya que mi estomago no aguantaba mas. Tenía mucha hambre.

Las chicas parecían algo apresuradas por lo que decidí preguntarles que ocurría con ellas.

-Rose, Alice, ¿Por qué la prisa?-ambas me miraron.

-Bella, debemos arreglarnos, vamos a ir a una fiesta.-me comento Alice.

-¿Vamos?-no entendía lo que decía.

-Si, Rose, tú y yo. Vamos a ir a la fiesta de la hermandad.-me contesto de forma natural, como si comentase el clima.

-¿Qué hermandad?-

-Rose y yo somos miembros de la Kappa Delta Phi. Hay una fiesta hoy, tu sabes, por lo del fin de las vacaciones y organizamos esto.-me explico mientras nos poníamos en pie. Aun no cabía en mi asombro, es decir, unas Kappa Delta Phi, ¿siendo amables conmigo? ¿Me invitaban a una fiesta a mí que soy una rechazada social declarada?

-Pero…yo no voy a fiestas.-replique.

-Ah no señorita, ahora si iras, además Bella, te encantara.-me animo Rose

-Si y tengo el vestido perfecto para mi, te vas a ver hermosa.-me informo Alice.

-En serio Alice, eso es imposible. Yo hermosa, ni en un millón de años.-le dije, era la verdad, nunca en mi vida había sido hermosa.

-Ya veras Bella, ya veras. Si quieres date una ducha que cuando salgas todo estará listo y tu vestido estará tendido en tu cama.

Tal como Alice y Rose habían dicho las cosas, parecían muy decididas. Así que me resigne a seguirles la corriente.

Mientras tomaba una relajante ducha de agua caliente meditaba sobre todo. Nunca antes me había gustado ser el centro de atención pero hoy mis peores temores se cumplirían. Seria la pobre chica rara que iba a la fiesta de las personas más populares de la universidad. La pobre chica a las que dos muchachas les habían tenido pena.

Alice afirmaba poderme poner bella pero yo, sinceramente, sabia que eso seria imposible.

Así que después de una ducha de veinte minutos, me coloque mi bata y tome dirección hasta mi cuarto.

Como había dicho antes Alice que haría, encontré en mi cama un hermoso vestido veraniego. Al verlo pensé que no me serviría pero aun así, por no decepcionar a mis nuevas amigas, lo intente y para mi sorpresa, me entro.

Camine un poco hacia un gran espejo d e cuerpo completo que, supuse, había puesto allí Alice cuando hizo la decoración.

Era un vestido hermoso, no podía negarlo. Era muy de verano, de tirantes, ajustado justo debajo de mis pechos en una banda casi no tenia defecto, si, casi.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Alice? Ese vestido era demasiado corto. No me llegaba ni a las rodillas. Quise cambiarme el vestido pero, al pensar en el resto de mi ropa, decidí que era mejor quedármelo. No había forma de convencerme de ir a esa fiesta de chicos populares con mi ropa de diario.

Así que decidí calzarme un par de zapatos bajos, color plata y arreglar un poco mi cabello. Acomode mis lentes y decidí enfrentar el lío en el que me habían metido mis nuevas compañeras. Ha! ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, a una fiesta y de la Kappa Delta Phi, una de las organizaciones estudiantiles más populares del país. Populares por estar repletas de modelos, porristas, zorras y jugadores que pasan sus vidas ligando.

En el salón ya me esperaban Alice y Rosalie ambas más hermosas que antes.

Alice llevaba unos jeans muy ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas tipo corsé muy ajustada y con unos tacones aguja de un color negro bastante llamativo que hacían juego con su pequeño bolso. Mientras Rosalie vestía una hermosa camiseta blanca de volantes con una ajustado lazo negro a la altura del busto. Al mirarlas, sentí ganas de volver a mi cuarto.

-Bella, ese vestido te queda bien, claro, eso ya yo lo sabia.-

-Alice, este vestido es demasiado corto.-me queje.

-Nada de eso, de ves bien. Vamos nos, se nos hace tarde y la fiesta nos espera.-

Bajamos por las escaleras esa ves e intuí que ya sabían sobre mi terror a los elevadores.

No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos por lo que me limite a seguir a las chicas. Lo que yo no sabia era a donde me llevaría ese recorrido. Al aparcamiento de un hermoso convertible rojo.

-¿Vamos en esto?-pregunte alarmada.

-Si, es mi auto, lindo ¿no?-me pregunto pasando una mano por su auto a manera cariñosa-Fue un regalo de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Alice.

-¿Ellos te regalaron _esto_?-volví a preguntar, esta vez ya en el auto.

-Si, en las navidades pasadas fue regalo de ingreso a la universidad.-me contó, como si se tratase de un papel o tal vez el estado del clima.

-Si, recuerdo cuando te lo dieron. Tu estabas tan orgullosa con tu auto que yo hice a mis padres regalarme uno también. Por eso me regalaron el_ Porsche_.-

-Ese fue el día mas feliz de su vida Bella, creemelo. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces algo impresionada.-

-Impresionada no es la palabra que usaría Rose, mas bien, no puedo creer el tipo de regalos que reciben. Sus padres han de haber gastado una fortuna. ¿Qué hacen?-pregunte obviamente sabiendo que debían ser algo grande para poder darse tales lujos.

-Bueno Bella, mi padre, Carlisle, es medico cirujano, uno de los mejores, debo decir. También da algunos seminarios y charlas por todo el país. Mi madre, Esme, es una famosa arquitecta y diseñadota. La contratan muchas firmas internacionales para que no solo diseñe sus construcciones, sino que las decore.-

-Wow, tus padres son lo máximo Alice. ¿Y los tuyos Rosalie?-pregunte y su rostro, aun mirando a la autopista, pareció ensombrecerse.

-Murieron cuando yo era pequeña, tenia solo dos años y mi hermano y yo pasamos a vivir a casa de Carlisle y Esme, mis tíos, tío Carlisle era hermano de mi madre.-

-Lo siento.-

-No lo estés, fue hace mucho.-me dijo, con una sonrosa mientras el viento calido revoloteaba su cabello ya que teníamos la capa abajo.

- Así que Rosalie, ¿Tienes hermanos?-eso no lo sabia, era un nuevo jiro de la conversación

-Si, bueno, en realidad es uno, mi gemelo, Jasper; pero me sorprende que Ally no te hablara de el.-a ese punto ya me había perdido en la conversación.

-Lo que pasa Bella, es que Jasper es mi novio esta en el campus también, esta en la facultad de Historia.-me aclaro Alice al ver mi rostro de pregunta.

-Okay, entiendo. Pero y tu Alice, ¿tienes hermanos? ¿O eres hija única?-ella comenzó a reírse y Rose se unió a ella.

-No, no soy única hija. Tengo dos hermanos más. Los más idiotas pero cariñosos hermanos que jamás hayan nacido en esta tierra. El del medio es Emmett, tiene veintidós años al igual que Rose y Jazz y estudia derecho y es el novio de Rose aquí presente.-tras decir eso, Rose se sonrojo.

-Y el ultimo pero no menos aburrido-continuo-Es Edward, el mayor, tiene veinticuatro años y estudia medicina, como papa. Lo que me recuerda, se que es mi hermano y todo eso pero no oculto sus acciones. Bella, como amiga, no te enamores de el.-

-¿Qué dices Alice?-le pregunte, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Bella, mi hermano es demasiado bueno conmigo y todo eso pero…no toma nada en serio. Todas las chicas caen por sus encantos y siempre salen mal. Como amiga y su hermana te pido que no te enamores de el porque puedes salir con el corazón roto y no volera a ser igual.-

-Tomare eso en cuenta, gracias Alice.-luego de eso, el silencio reino.

Todo el resto del camino lo pase pensando en las palabras de Alice. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo en Edward como para que su propia hermana tuviera esa opinión de el? ¿Era tan mala persona? ¿Era cierto que era irresistible para las chicas? ¿Seria un rompe corazones como afirmaba su hermana?

Bueno, no lo dudo, pensé. Si la belleza de su hermana y su prima era algo hereditario, y el, como supuse, la llevaba en los genes, entonces si, era muy probable. Además, parte del Kappa Delta Phi y de seguro todas las chicas se le venían a los pies.

Mis cavilaciones no fueron muy lejos cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Era una enorme casa con luces encendidas. Había muchos autos aparcados por do quier y personas, muchas personas.

Inmediatamente descendimos del auto y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud para llegar al interior. La música resonaba muy alta y la vista era para mi lo mas extraño del mundo. Todo un nuevo universo de posibilidades se abría ante mí como las paginas de mis libros.

No solo se podía ves la típica escena de la pista de baile y todo eso sino que también se podía encontrar las vistas más indecentes jamás vistas.

Siempre había sido de las que pensaba que si la nesecidad de sexo era tan urgente podían encontrar un lugar mas apartado y no hacerlo frente a una multitud pero, al parecer, nadie pensaba como yo. Ni modo, debería acostumbrarme pues allí pasaría toda mi noche.

Mi cara de indignación fue tal que debió ser la razón por la que Alice y Rose sacar de mi vista el interior de la casa y me llevaron al agradable jardín, con menos personas.

-Si, la primera vez en una de estas fiestas puede dañar la visión de cualquiera.-me contó Alice, tratando de animarme.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.-

-Escucha, Rose y yo vamos a ir a buscar a los demás, tu quédate aquí y no te muevas.-

-Esta bien.-no tenía intenciones de moverme.

Ambas volvieron a entrar a la casa dejándome allí sola, esperando.

Comencé a vez las estrellas tratando de distraerme un poco de las miradas de los demás. Estaba nerviosa pero, después de todo, era comprensible. Allí, sola, con ese vestido y en medio de una fiesta con jóvenes alcoholizados no era mi lugar favorito para estar toda una noche.

-¿Por qué tan sola?-me pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

Gire despacio para quedar frente a frente con el rostro mas bello que jamás había visto y el par de ojos verdes hipnotizantes que avía en el.

_**Par los que le interese, tengo los conjuntos de ropa de las chicas en mi profile**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews. A todos muchas gracias, esos son los que mantienen mi ánimo para actualizar esta historia.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capitulo. Nos vemos en la próxima**_


	3. Primera Desepcion

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

_Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes así que, si sus ajos son demasiado inocentes, no sigan_

Capitulo Tres: Primera decepción

Sus ojos eran del mas brillante verde esmeralda que jamás, en mis veinte años había visto. Su rostro era la amalgama perfecta entre belleza y calidez. Sus ojos eran picaros, tal como su sonrisa.

Lo mire directamente, asombrada de su belleza mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar a través de mi cuerpo. Tenía una boca perfecta y unos labios que, por un momento, sentí el impulso de besar. De pronto caí en cuenta que me estaba hablando.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu eres nueva, ¿Verdad?-me pregunto, ensanchando mas aun su sonrisa cautivadora.

-Si, entro al segundo año. Acabo de llegar. Me traslade de Seattle. Soy la compañera de cuarto de tu hermana y tu prima.-le conteste, tomando la mano que me ofrecía y enseguida sentí un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Así que ya conociste al monstruito. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bella, Bella Swan.-le respondí.

-¿En que año entras? ¿Qué estudias?-

-Entro a segundo y estoy en bioquímica.-le conteste nuevamente mientras miraba a sus ojos.

Ya me lo habían advertido. Me habían advertido no caer es sus encantos pero, para variar, no hice ningún caso. Me sentía atrapada. Atrapada por su mirada tan profunda y seductora. Tan radiante.

-Yo estudio medicina, pienso ser cirujano cardiólogo pediátrico.-

-Si, tu hermana me comento que eras medico.-

-Bueno, aun no lo soy, técnicamente.-me puntualizo con una risa a la que también me uní.

-Pronto lo serás.-le recordé.

-Bella, ya veo que conociste a mi hermano.-era la voz de Alice.

Con ella y con Rosalie venían dos chicos más. El rubio debía ser el gemelo de Rosalie porque presentaba sus mismos ojos azul cielo. Era alto y de apariencia muy atractiva. Parecía de profundos pensamientos que, definitivamente, no encajaba con los otros idiotas de la universidad a la que asistía.

El otro era aun mas alto, musculoso. Llegue a la conclusión de que debía ser Emmtt. Verle me hacia recordar un gran oso de peluche. Parecía muy cariñoso.

-Jazz, Em, esta es Bella Swan.-nos presento Rose.

Mientras que Jasper me dio un leve apretón de manos, Emmett, comprobando mi teoría del gran oso, me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

-Emmett, la estas asfixiando. Suéltala.-

-Tienes razón Alice, lo ciento Bella.-se disculpo en un tono muy afectivo.

-Sin problemas Emmett.-

-Si, así es Emmett, una porción de adulto, tres porciones de niño en pañales.-tras el sarcástico comentario de Jasper, todos comenzamos a reír.

-Chicos, Bella nos contaba esta tarde que viene de Forks.-comento Rosalie.

-OH! Dios! Forks hace años que no estamos ahí. ¿En serio eres de ahí Bella?-me pregunto Edward muy curioso.

-Si Edward, por desgracia. Ya sabes como es Forks así que espero que entiendas lo mucho que amo ese lugar.-de repente, estallo la risa de todos, hasta la mía propia, tras el comentario tan sarcástico sobre Forks.

Desde allí la noche continúo un poco mas tranquila, o así ocurrió por un tiempo. Hablamos de Forks y de varios temas más. De mi vida y mi infancia. También de la de ellos. Conocí mas sobre sus padres y descubrí que entre ellos había un fuerte vinculo. Y, a pesar de sus distintas personalidades, nunca se veía afectado.

Pronto Edward, Emmett y Jasper salieron a buscarnos unas bebidas. Yo no solía consumir alcohol pero creí que parecería un poco mal educado que no los acompañase mientras bebían.

Los chicos pronto regresaron y me sorprendía a ver que era Edward el que me tendía el mío. Lo cual, pensé, era realmente amble de su parte y mas cuando tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. En ese mismo momento, capte las miradas de Rose y Alice, que, al parecer, encontraban algo reprobatorio en el acto pero yo no entendía, en fin, ¿Qué tenia de malo que fuera amble conmigo?

La verdad era que, hablando, se nos había ido bastante tiempo y varios tragos. Yo, como decía, no estaba acostumbrada a beber pero, algo en aquella exquisita bebida que me traía Edward era muy atractivo. No lograba descifrar cual era el ingrediente aunque si creo tenia que ver con el sabor dulce y refrescante.

Muy pronto, gracias a la poca experiencia, se me comenzaron a subir los tragos a la cabeza. Ya lo podía sentir. Comenzaba a reír por cualquier tontería y, aunque aun me sentía en control supe que así no seria por mucho tiempo.

Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir pensándolo porque, justo en aquel instante. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, anunciaron que quería ir a bailar y nos dejaron a Edward y a mi, allí solos como dos idiotas.

De inmediato una sensación de incomodidad invadió la atmósfera. Para hacer algo, comencé a mirar las estrellas, nuevamente. Pero, tras unos minutos fui sacada de mi ensimamiento por la dulce y cantarina voz de mi dios griego.

-¿Bella quieres baila?-no creía lo que me estaba pidiendo. El, el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto, me pedía bailar a mí.

-Me encantaría Edward pero no puedo bailar.-listo, eso acabaría de espantarlo, pensé.

-Claro que si puedes Bella, ves baila conmigo.-su voz era aun mas seductora cuando rogaba.

Ningún chico, jamás en mi vida me había tratado nunca así. Tan amable. Ninguno me había invitado a bailar, nunca, jamás.

-Esta bien Edward. Pero que quede claro, es bajo tu propio riesgo.-le advertí, no quería que después se arrepintiera. Si iba a hacerlo que fuera ahora.

-Es un riesgo que correré, preciosa.- ¿me había llamado preciosa a mi? ¿A caso no me había visto?

Mientras caminábamos adentro seguí pensando en el nombre que me había puesto. _Preciosa. _Nunca, salvo por mis padres, había sido llamada así. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, es decir, yo no era ninguna belleza. Pero cuanto menos ahora no tenía los frenos que tanto bajaron mi autoestima en la preparatoria.

Mientras pensaba, la dulce y calida mano de Edward me coloco en el lugar propicio.

Las personas, ya sea se habían esfumado o se habían hidra a fuera porque ya no estaba como hacia rato.

Sonaba una suave y hermosa melodía que inundaba la estancia. Era una canción muy hermosa, me gustaba.

En seguida, los una de las manos de Edward me acerco a el, tomándome por la cintura mientras a otra acomodaba una de mis manos en su pecho y, en el instante que lo hizo, fui embriagada por una sensación de paz absoluta.

Tras unos minutos de baile me percate que alguien nos miraba muy directamente, una joven de cabello rubio rojizo muy bonita. Nos miraba con cara de indignación.

Así seguimos dando vueltas hasta que Edward se percato de su presencia

-Bella, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.-y salio escaleras arriba.

Allí lo espere un rato mientras pensaba que podía ser tan malo de su personalidad. Era encantados y muy amable, tan amable como para decirme preciosa y bailar conmigo. Entonces, fue cuando comencé a preguntarme si en realidad esa no era su personalidad. Tal vez solo fuera mal comprendido porque, por todos los cielos ¿Cómo podía ser malo con esa manera de ser suya propia de un ángel?

El era todo lo que podía desear que fuera un chico: amable, caballeroso y atento. Inteligente y sincero. Era, para mí, el hombre perfecto.

Tuve que salir de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuanta que Edward no volvía así que decidí ir a buscarlo pues ya había pasado un buen rato.

Subí las escaleras y no sabia a donde dirigirme así que me limite a seguir el largo pasillo en su búsqueda.

Me di percate que todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la ultima habitación de la derecha. Oí voces por lo que procedí a ver que ocurría. Grave error.

La puerta estaba un poco abierta y me pare a observa con sigilo y, tras ver lo que vi, tuve que contener un suspiro para no hacerme escuchar.

_Okay Ojitos inocentes, dejad de mirar_

-------------------o----------------------o-------------o-----------------------o-----------------o------

-Vamos Tanya, amor, vamos. Sabes que me encantas.-le decía Edward al oído.

-Nos van a echar de menos allá a bajo.-cuestiono ella.

-Tonterías.-le dijo, besándola brutalmente a lo que ella no se resistió.

Hubo un movimiento y ella se dio la vuelta pare mirarle. La respiración d Edward pareció mas agitada. Coloco sus brazos en sus caderas, aun besándola.

-Vamos Tanya, no tengo tiempo para juegos.-le espeto. El tono era áspero y cortante.

Ni siquiera se molesto en quitarle la ropa, se limito a retirarle su ropa interior. Luego, con un hábil movimiento la llevo a la pared mientas ambos se besaban y gemían.

El levanto una mano hacia su mejilla derecha y la acaricio que casi parecía un gesto de amor. Ella suspiro y una sonrisa de satisfacción de dibujo en su rostro, en el rostro del que fuera hasta hace unos minutos mi ángel.

-Vamos Tanya, grita para mi. Vamos.-ella así lo hizo.

El rostro de Edward comenzó a cambiar. Parecía totalmente consumido por el placer y la lujuria. El deslizo su mano hacia el delgado cuello de Tanya y comenzó a besar ahí.

Pronto, sus labios volvieron a unirse aun más desesperadamente, con mas urgencia.

-No puedo mas Tanya.-le dijo.

Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y luego los bajo a la altura de sus rodillas.

Edward POV

Dios! Tanya tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Ya no podía mas así que me baje los pantalones. Era ahora o nunca.

-Espera Eddie, nesecito que me digas que no te interesa en lo absoluto la nueva.-

-Claro que no Tanya, es solo una chica idiota e ingenua. ¿No viste su apariencia?, parece un libro mal gastado.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

-Ahora, se buena niña y déjame continuar.-

Entonces me continué, entrando lentamente. Muy despacio al principio pero luego cada vez mas rápido y mas rápido hasta que sentí llegar a la sima.

Terminamos y me volvía a acomodar la ropa para volver a la fiesta.

-Gracias por eso Tanya.-me despedí y Salí de la habitación.

Bella POV

No podía más así que comencé a llorar. Estaba como inmóvil. Mis piernas no reaccionaban, no podía salir de allí.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Alice, el solo jugaba conmigo, solo buscaba tener sexo con la ingenua, inocente y entupida cerebrito. Debí haber escuchado a Alice, pensé. Solo di gracias de haberme dado cuanta a tiempo, antes de que fuese tarde.

Entonces decidí salir de allí. No deseaba ver más eso. Gire silenciosamente y Salí de allí no sin antes escuchar las palabras que un hirieron mas mi corazón.

_-Espera Eddie, nesecito que me digas que no te interesa en lo absoluto la nueva.-_

_-Claro que no Tanya, es solo una chica idiota e ingenua. ¿No viste su apariencia?, parece un libro mal gastado.-_

Cuando llegue abajo lo único que pensé fue salir corriendo y así lo hice. Con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro sentí que solo quería una gran bocanada de aire. Salí a la calle y allí espere que por compasión un auto me pasase por encima.

-Bella, preciosa, sal de aquí, te va a dar un auto.-parecía tan preocupado, tan sincero.

Me acerque a el, a tal distancia que parecía que fuésemos a besarnos.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, porque lloras?-me pregunto.

Fue entonces cuando lo golpee. Le di una bofetada por toda la rabia que sentía, todo el coraje que me recorría y por la humillación por la que había pasado.

Entonces, su rostro reflejo desconcierto mientras me alejaba, colocando un espacio de dos metros entre nosotros.

-Nunca, escúchame bien Edward, nunca te me acerques. Jamás. Finge que no existo y cuando quiera acostarte3 con alguien ve donde la misma zorra con la que acabas de estar.-

-No entiendo Bella.-que cínico, todavía lo negaba.

-Te vi Edward, te vi con Tanya. Oí lo que le decías. Pero mejor, así no me tomas mas el pelo. Por Dios! Me das asco Edward Cullen, asco.-le grite y estuve segura que adentro, a pesar de la música, podían oírme.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la puerta en donde, para mi sorpresa, estaban Rosalie y Alice que me miraban con caras de desconcierto.

-Alice, Rose, sáquenme de aquí, por favor.-Les pedí.

Alice me abrazo y continuo caminando hacia el auto no sin antes lanzar una mirada acecina a su hermano.

Las tres, sin decir una palabra, nos montamos en el coche y salimos de allí a toda velocidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capi que esta vez estuvo mas largo._

_Ahora entienden la advertencia de Alice, ¿No? Pero, como yo digo, el que juega con fuego se quema y Edward va a conocer lo mucho que duele quemarse._

_Ya estoy hablando de más pero en fin:_

_Esta fue la primera vez en mi vida en escribir una escena como la de Edward y Tanya por la que acepto sugerencias para las próximas por venir._

_Gracias a los que con sus reviews me mantienen en ánimo para continuar._


	4. Leccion Aprendida

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Cuatro: Lección Aprendida

En el camino cada una de las palabas de Alice parecía solo otro soplo del viento indeleble. Un simple roce del tiempo que pasaba sin tan siquiera ser notado.

Jamás en mi vida, ni aun en Forks, me había sentido tan herida y usada. Tan rechazada y humillada. Pero, secretamente, agradecí que hubiese pasado ahora y no cuando el muy desgraciado hubiese podido meterme en su mal gastada cama.

Porque eso era yo para Edward Cullen, una chica más. No, el trofeo. La rara que osaba pretender estar con el chico popular.

Si, tal vez Edward Cullen Era popular pero yo sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era nada más que un niño que solo vivía por los demás. El que decir. Y eso era, a mi entender, peor que ser un rechazado social. Peor porque a la hora de la verdad, se iba a quedar solo, muy solo.

El camino de vuelta me pareció aun mas largo. Tal vez se debiera a que esta vez Rosalie conducía más lento. Tal vez para no incomodarme.

Llore todo el camino a casa. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el alma rota. Me dolía respirar.

Cada minuto mi cerebro era invadido por los recuerdos de las palabras hirientes de Edward.

No entendía como alguien podía ser tan cruel, tan poco humano. Siendo hermano de la dulce Alice, su personalidad era como sacada de la nada.

Sus ojos tan dulces, su sonrisa cautivadora. Su voz. Todo era falso. Todo era puro truco. Un truco en el que casi me convierto en la atracción principal.

Entonces, solo entonces, supe cuan ciertas habían sido las palabras de Alice. Ahora entendía su mirada grave en el jardín allá en la fiesta. La manera en la que intercambio miradas con Rosalie. Tenía miedo pues sabia lo que ocurría o por lo menos lo imaginaba. Pero, no podía culparla, ella había tratado de advertirme y no la había escuchado. Ya estaba avergonzada, humillada pero, cuanto menos, no tanto como lo debería haber estado.

Comencé a pensar que, si Edward su hubiese salido con la suya, yo no solo estaría avergonzada sino, expuesta a la critica de todos y cada uno de los idiotas que habían puesto un pie en la maldita fiesta.

Ya me no podía seguir pensando con tranquilidad puesto que ya había llegado el apartamento. Al verlo, parecía que llevaba una vida entera entre aquellas paredes de marfil.

Alice y Rosalie me sentaron en el sillón y tomaron asiento frente a mí. Me miraron, ambas de manera distinta, pero ambas con algo en común. Pena, pena hacia mí.

-Bella...-comenzó Alice-se como has de sentirte, y te pido una disculpa porque se que lo que es mi hermano.

-Si, Alice tiene razón, nunca debimos dejarte con el, jamás.-decía Rose en un murmullo.

-Bella…nosotros no queríamos que pasara. Lo siento.-se disculpo la pequeña Alice

-Alice…ustedes son mis amigas ahora. Yo no las culpo por eso, al contrario, ustedes trataron de prevenirme.-

-Si Bella, lo tratamos pero no sabíamos que fuese a actuar tan rápido. Es un idiota y voy a hablar con el de inmediato.-me aseguro Rosalie

-No, no lo hagan. NO quiero darle esa satisfacción. Además, dentro de poco será el comienzo del año escolar así que será borrón y cuenta nueva. En serio chicas.-

-¿Es lo que de verdad quieres Bella?-

-Si Rose, si.-

-Bueno. Creo que has de querer un tiempo a solas. Vamos Alice.-

-Adiós Bella, que duermas bien.-se despidió Alice.

La verdad era que si, quería estar sola. Deseaba con toda mi alma quedarme allí, en el espacioso sofá. Tirada y sin intenciones de moverme. Pero sabia que llamaría la atención si dormía allí, y, la verdad, ya era suficiente atención en un día.

Así que me retire a mi habitación, suprimiendo la desesperación de llamar a Angela o incluso a Jess pero no, eso solo las preocuparía. Las haría infelices y yo no quería eso. No quería dañarles sus últimos días de vacaciones por un chico que había conocido hacia unas horas y que no tenía la mínima oportunidad de gustarme. ¿O si?

Y entonces cerré los ojos pensando en el par de ojos mas hermosos que jamás en mis casi veintiún había visto. Los ojos de Edward eran dos esmeraldas brillantes en la penumbra de mi memoria. En mi subconsciente, eran como dos luces perennes. Brillaban y reflejaban bondad. La bondad que el no me había mostrado.

Después estaba su cuerpo, más sin duda de lo que había visto. No era tan musculoso como Emmett ni tan alto como el callado de Jasper pero era, en resumen, perfecto. Era de complexión hermosa. Y su rostro reflejaba en el lo mejor de todos los sueños jamás contados.

Entonces comencé a pensar en el número de chicas que habrían caído por ese rostro angelical. El numero de corazones rotos y lagrimas derramado. De peleas y humillaciones. De risas y burlas. Todo junto, todo a la vez como en un ponche.

Entonces trate de imaginarme como hubiese sido conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces me humillaría sin saberlo? ¿Cuántas veces me besaría fingiendo amor? ¿Cuántas veces hubiésemos compartido cama antes de dar la estocada final? ¿Cómo hubiese sido la ruptura?

Una por una, esas preguntas aparecían sin poder ser detenidas.

Fue cuando las lágrimas renovaron su camino por mi rostro. Ni siquiera mis lentes hacían capaz que pudiese ver. Pero poco a poco y con la mirada empañada, el sueño me venció.

El día siguiente fue sin grandes contra tiempos. Tal vez por mi estado de ánimo o tal vez porque era una costumbre dominical pero el hecho fue que Alice cocinó el desayuno y la cena. Ambos trascurrieron sin preguntas, solo conversación cordial. Tal vez para hacer de la pasada noche solo un mal recuerdo. Una pesadilla.

Hasta rentamos unas películas, de esas que se suelen ver cuando haces pijamadas o cuando simplemente no tienes nada que hacer.

Y luego, volví al silencio de mi habitación, el único lugar que no me hacia recordar lo desafortunada que era.

Fue esa la manera en la que trascurrió lo ultimo de las vacaciones. Dedicándonos las tres, Alice, Rosalie y yo, a hacer, literalmente nada.

Pero, eso lego a su fin y tuve que aceptar que tendría que dar la cara al mundo nuevamente así que, con el cuerpo pegado a las sabanas, me levante la mañana del lunes para prepararme para las clases.

Camine hasta el baño, escuchando ruidos en la cocina y supuse, que mis queridas compañeras ya estarían levantadas.

Lave mis dientes con mucho cuidado y tome una larga duche de agua caliente que siempre me relajaba. Trataba de no pensar en mi entupido primer día. Entonces recordé, en algún momento de mi baño, que no había llamado a mis padres. Nota mental, llamar a mama y a papa, pensé.

Al salir del baño, vestida en unos jeans y una camiseta negra con mangas largas, me dirigí a la cocina.

Fue mi sorpresa encontrar a Alice, sola, danzando como un bailarina profesional mientras servia el desayuno en tres platos distintos.

-Buenos días Alice. Me sorprende verte levantada primero. ¿Dónde esta Rose?-pregunte pues ella era la que solía levantarse mas tarde.

-Buenos días Bella, espero que estés bien hoy. Y si, sorprendente estar tan temprano levantada pero es que mi primera clase es a las nueve y ya sabes. Rose esta dormida todavía…OH! No! Mira allí esta, Buenos días Rosalie.-saludo animadamente a una soñolienta Rosalie aun en pijama.

-Buenos días Alice, Bella.-cielos, de verdad tenia sueño.

-¿Mala noche Rose?-pregunto Alice con las cejas arqueadas.

-Algo así. Llegue tarde.-

-Si, ya lo se. Bueno, ¿Quieres café?-

-Si, por favor.-

-¿Y tu Bella?-

-También, gracias Alice.-

Debía admitir, que el desayuno era delicioso y hubiese querido tener mas tiempo para saborearlo pero tenia prisa y me puse en pie.

-¿Ya te vas Bella?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Si Rose, tengo clase ya.-

-Dios! ¿Tan temprano?-

-Rose, faltan exactamente veinte minutos para las nueve de la mañana.-

-Si, supongo que si. Yo aun no tengo clase hasta las once así que dormiré otro poco.-

-Bien. ¿Alice, nos vamos?-pregunte y Alice se piso de pie en un salto y dejo todo en la lava vajillas.

-Si, adiós Rose.-

-Adiós Alice, Bella.-

La mayoría del trayecto fue de Alice y cuanto amaba su primera clase de la mañana. Alice era estudiante de francés y ese año pasaría a nivel mas avanzado y eso la ponía muy emocionada e hiperactiva.

-¿Hablas otro idioma, Bella?-

-Si Alice. Se italiano y ahora soy estudiante, como tu, de francés.-

-Me gustaría hablarlo contigo alguna vez, eso molestaría a Rosalie.-

-Si, muy probablemente.-asegure y ambas reímos.

Alice se tomo unos minutos para reponerse del ataque se risa cuando me anuncio que debía irse a clases. Así, que cuando se hubo ido, yo también partí.

Pero entonces fue cuando mire a mi papel.

_Laboratorio, Profesora E. A. Laven._

Por más directrices, no sabía cual era mi siguiente clase.

Y entonces la histeria me lleno. OH no! Llegaría tarde a clases y en el primer día. No podía hacer eso y solo faltaban diez minutos y para esa universidad tan grande y espaciosa.

Pero, como para sacarme de mi ensimamiento, una dulce voz, tan dulce como el algodón o la seda, se me dirigió haciendo que me volviera para saber su procedencia

-Pareces perdida Bella, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Edward Cullen, mi mayor pesadilla en toda la faz de la tierra.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro chicos._

_Quisiera disculparme por no actualizar en una semana entera pero es que las fiestas no me dejaban tiempo y entre regalos y regalos la verdad se me paso el tiempo._

_Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo!!!!! Adiositos!!!!! Hasta el próximo capi!!!!_


	5. Rota

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Cinco: Rota

-Edward Cullen.-dije secamente.

-Si Bella, soy yo. ¿Feliz de verme amor?-que descarado era.

Me miraba como si nada, como si nada hubiese pasado. Incluso, fue lo suficientemente engreído para acariciar mi rostro. Haciendo caso amistoso a la corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo, lo abofetee.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca en tu vida Edward. Eres un asqueroso. Un cerdo engreído y prepotente.-le espete, muy enojada.

-Bella, quiero explicarte.-

-¿Explicarme que Cullen? ¿Qué me querías para Dios sabe que función? Edward, puede que yo no sea una mujer bonita pero aun asi merezco respeto. Nunca te he hecho daño.-

-Bella lo que viste en la fiesta…eso no fue lo que pareció.-al parecer lo continuaría negando.

-Edward-pronuncie su nombre que atravesó mi garganta como hiel.-se lo que vi. Estabas teniendo sexo en esa casa que siquiera se de quien era.-

-Era de Tanya. Pero ese no es el punto Bella. No me conoces.-

-OH si, se quien eres. Edward Culen. ¿Juegas Fútbol no? Eres un maldito hijo de tus padres ricos. Mal criado, engreído y promiscuo. Se que te acuestas con una distinta a cada rato. Se que te dedicas a romper corazones solo porque tu no tienes uno. Te repito Edward me das ASCO.-

-¿Sabes Bella? Yo también se quien eres. Isabella Swan, hija de Renee y Charlie. Divorciados en tu infancia. Has sido el objeto de burlas desde chica y crees poder esconderte detrás de esos lentes tan grandes y horribles y ese vestuario cuando la verdad es que eres más insegura de lo que crees. Ya desearías tu ser deseada y dejar de ser un maldito ratón de biblioteca.-me grito.

Su mirada era indiferente. Tal como aquel que no capta el daño infligido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. No podía contenerlas. Caían brevemente como queriendo borrar todo mi sufrimiento, como queriendo borrar sus palabras.

Nunca, en mi vida entera me habían hablado asi. Ni siquiera en la preparatoria. Cuando era fuertemente humillada.

Ese recuerdo solo hizo que llorara aun mas y cuando no pude con el dolor, no quise seguir su juego y Salí rápidamente de allí, aun con los ojos enajenados en lagrimas.

-Bella vuelve, lo siento.-me gritaba mientras yo me volvía hacia el para lanzarle una ultima mirada de odio.

-No hay perdón para ti Edward. Me has ofendido de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora déjame en paz.-le grite de vuelta y Salí a toda prisa.

No podía parar de pensar en sus palabras, su desprecio. Cada aseveración era una puñalada en mi corazón tan frágil.

Solo corría y corría porque queria desaparecer del mundo. Queria morirme.

Intente convencerme que aquella punzada, aquel dolor tan agudo era solo por el rechazo, por la manera de hablarme. Me habia herido hasta limites que siquiera sabia y eso, nunca se lo perdonaría jamás, nunca. Con eso, lo odiaría por el resto de mis días con todo mi ser y mi corazón.

_Crees poder esconderte detrás de esos lentes tan grandes y horribles y ese vestuario cuando la verdad es que eres más insegura de lo que crees_

Eso habia dicho y aun lo oía.

Me habia roto mas allá de lo esperado y ese dolor que sentía no me dejaría en paz.

Por eso llore y llore hasta que no tuve mas lagrimas. Asi que decidí hacer mi camino hacia mi clase y mire el reloj. 9:05, genial, llegaría tarde, para completar

Decidí dejar mi sufrimiento para otro momento y me puse en marcha hacia el aula que, curiosamente y por obra del destino, se encontraba justo frente a mi. Camine hacia la puerta y sin mas preámbulos entre, agradecida que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de mi llegada.

Mientras oía hablar a la profesora Laven, mi mente vagaba a la ultima semana y la forma tan extraña en la que habia actuado.

Digo, comprendía perfectamente que me sintiese herida y hasta avergonzada pero habia algo mas en todo eso.

Era algo del sentimiento de calor y cólera que se apodero de mi en el mismo momento que vi a Edward con Tanya. Era algo que me hacia odiarla, aun mas. Algo que hacia que las palabras de Edward doliesen aun mas. No, no podían ser celos.

¿O si?

No, yo no estaba enamorada de Cullen. Eso jamás. No, Edward no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pensar en el y en mi extraño sentimiento hacia lo vivido e esa semana me hizo agradecer a los cielos cuando llego el final, la ultima de mis clases.

Al salir me dirigía casa y para mi sorpresa, no habia nadie. Lo cual era extraño pero también muy agradable.

Asi que decidí hacer uso de mi soledad y hacer un par de llamadas antes de hacer algo mas. Decidí, al instante, que debía llamar a mi padre primero y luego a mi madre que de seguro me bombardearía con preguntas.

Charlie no fue ninguna lata asi que no tarde más de diez minutos en nuestra conversación. El pobre solo se preocupaba por saber que estaba bien, no como mi tonta madre, que hacia toda cantidad de preguntas para volverme loca, y, como yo sabia lo mucho que duraría, comencé la preparación de la cena.

-_Hola mama.-_la salude.

-_Hola Bella, cielo. ¿Estas bien?-_

_-Si mama, estoy bien, gracias.-_

_-¿Cómo vas en las clases? ¿No te has topado con nadie que distraiga ese gran cerebro tuyo?_-ahí estaba otra vez, mi muy perspicaz madre, haciendo preguntas inoportunas.-

-_No mama, nada fuera de control. ¿Cómo están tu y Phil?- _cambiar el tema siempre funcionaba con ella

-_Bien hija, nos vamos a mudar nuevamente, para Orlando, tal vez, ¿No es genial_?-

-_Si mama, eso es bueno_.-mientras mi madre hablaba, sonó la puesta.

Alguien tocaba insistentemente por lo que asumí que serian que no serian las chicas porque, después de todo, ellas tenian llave.

Comencé a ignorar por completo a mi madre en el instante en el que vi a Alice, casi invisible, cubierta por un arreglo de orquídeas y lirios hermosísimos.

-_Mama, debo colgar, me llego visita, adiós_.-

-Alice! no sabia que Jasper te regalaría flores. No parece de esos chicos.-

-Bella, es que no son para mi, siquiera he visto la tarjeta. Me las entrego un repartidor abajo en la entrada principal y yo las subí.-me dijo mientras las ponía encima de la mesa y ojeaba, buscando la tarjeta mientras yo volvía de la cocina.

-¿Y para quien son? ¿Para Rose?'pregunte.

Por alguna razón Alice se veía molesta cuando levanto la mirada de la tarjeta, casi parecía furica e indignada y cada palabra que hablaba salía con una mezcla entre pena y enojo.

-No, no son de Rose. Son tuyas Bella.-a ese punto, ya estaba asombrada.

-¿Mías? ¿Y de parte de quien?-no tenia idea de quien me las habia regalado.

-Son de mi hermano. Son del idiota de Edward y traen una nota.-me contesto, mirándome como si sintiese todas las malas acciones que su hermano cometía.

-Cínico, desgraciado. ¿Cómo se atreve tan siquiera a escribirme? a ver, pásame esa nota?-ella me la paso y la leí.

_Bella:_

_Siento mucho lo que te dije. Permíteme disculparme por ambos insidentes y aclarar esos mal entendidos. _

_Lo siento,_

_Edward Cullen_

Mi rostro ha ce haber cambiado de colores porque no sentí desfallecer. Sentí cono la ultima semana se revivía en mi mente y como sus últimas palabras habían herido mi corazón.

-Bella, ven, siéntate.-me pidió Alice llevándome hasta el sillón tomando asiento justo a mi lado.

-Bella, mi hermano a llegado muy lejos ya. Déjame hablar con el.-me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-No puedo dejarte Alice, es tu hermano y…-

-Tú eres mi amiga.-me respondió con simpleza.

-Si Alice lo sé y te agradezco que me llames así.-eso solo hizo caer aun mas lagrimas por mi rostro.

-Bella, no llores mas. No lo merece. Bella, tienes que dejarle los puntos claros a Edward.-me explico

-Pero si ya lo hice. Esta mañana tuvimos una pelea en el campus. Fue horrible Alice, y las cosas que me dijo…-no pude tan siquiera terminar.

-¿Qué demonios te dijo, Bella?-pregunto ya muy enojada.

-No importa Alice.-

-Bella, tengo derecho a saber, es mi hermano.-

-Me dijo cosas horribles Alice, cosas que preferiría no recordar.-

-Está bien Bella, no te preguntare mas. Ahora, seca esas lagrimas y vamos a continuar la cena que se va a quemar.-ante ese comentario no pude contenes una sonrisa.

Alice se preocupaba por mi y eso se lo agradecía. Había probado estar muy enojada pero nada en comparación con Rosalie.

La llegada de Rosalie trajo consigo reacciones peores. Ella no era como Alice que contenía su rabia e insistía en encontrar una manera de venganza. Quería verlo muy muy infeliz o eso me había contado.

Pero el tema no se acabo a la hora de cenar. Alice y Rose seguían con sus planes y yo solo me limitaba a escuchar.

-El que lo rechazaras Bella debe haber hecho su maldito ego descender en picada. Esta es la primera vez que le rechazan.-comento Rose.

-Sí, tienes razón Rose. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso? Que el tiempo esta de nuestra parte. coincidió Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres Alice?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Yo me entiendo Rosalie, solo digamos que las flores fueron el inicio.-

-Oh.- respondió Rosalie.

-No entiendo.-dije

-Hay Bella, ya entenderás, ya entenderás. Solo te digo una cosa: Edward Cullen acaba de conocer su propia perdición. Tu Isabella.

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo que va dedicado especialmente a __**Valee**__ que tanto quería leerlo. Que va a ser su regalo de año nuevo._

_Solo tengo que añadir que espero que entiendan a lo que se refería Alice._

_Y es la verdad, Edward no se las va a acabar._

_Ya, ya estoy hablando de mas. Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por todos esos maravillosos reviews, continúen asi y feliz año nuevo a todos!!!!!_


	6. Invitacion

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Seis: Invitación

_Noviembre 21_

_Querida Angie:_

_Se que no he escrito muy a menudo, siquiera he llamado mas de dos veces al mes pero he estado realmente ocupada. Me alegra poder decirte que ya me he adaptado al ritmo aquí en Massachussets. Boston es precioso, de verdad espero que puedas venir algún día._

_Hasta he conseguido trabajo. Es algo reciente, en un restaurante muy cercano, y solo a medio tiempo, claro esta, pero me gusta._

_Mis compañeras (aquellas de las que te hable) han hecho que mi vida sea muy animada, hasta salimos los viernes siempre que no este ocupada._

_Jess me ha contado que planean pasar día de gracias en Forks así que les deseo muchas felicidades. Saluda al tonto de Mike por mí cuando llegues._

_Y, contestando a tu pregunta, si, estoy bien. Mi salud ha mejorado mucho y no nenecitas preocuparte, se que esta vez no volveré a recaer, lo se, también díselos a los demás, no quiero que se preocupen._

_Espero que todos estén bien, los quiero mucho, recuérdaselos a Jessica y a Ben._

_Bella_

Ese era el primer correo electrónico en semanas que escribía a alguno mis amigos a pesar que ellos pasaban cada instante que tenían disponible para preocuparse por mí.

Esas últimas semanas habían trascurrido bastante tranquilamente o todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar con alguien constantemente molestándote sin cesar.

Edward había continuado enviándome flores las que, con mucho gusto, tiraba a la basura. Ese fue su comportamiento: flores todos los días hasta la gran discusión.

Alice, Rosalie y el habían días atrás y desde entonces nunca se había atrevido a volver a molestarme. Aunque nunca supe que le habían dicho, supuse que debía ser horrible porque el jamás se rendía. De un día para otro ya no se le veía con Tanya ni acompañada de esos idiotas que decía sus amigos. Estaba solo por completo.

En cuanto a la supuesta venganza contra Edward, estaba olvidada, o eso parecía ya que, a veces, descubría a Rose y Alice intercambiando miradas significativas cada vez que su nombre salía en la conversación pero nunca preste demasiada atención.

Ya solo quedaban dos días para acción de gracias lo que hacia solo un día hasta que mis compañeras partieran a casa de sus padres por lo que tendría el lugar para mi sola.

No me gustaba la idea pero no podía solo volver a casa para la celebración cuando acababa de llegar y aun no tenía el dinero así que tome la decisión de pasarla como muchos otros estudiantes, sola solo mirando la mala programación televisiva.

Decidí que descansaría un poco ya que había acabado clases temprano así que cerré mis ojos, o al menos lo intente.

-¡BELLA!-grito Alice, entrando a mi habitación con el cabello cubierto de nieve.

-Hola Alice, ¿A que debo esa muestra de tu potente voz?-pregunte bastante irritada.

-Bella, me he estado preguntando, ¿Qué has planeado para el día de acción de gracias?-

-Nada Alice. No puedo viajar a ver a mi familia porque acabo de llegar, no tengo el dinero y debo darles tiempo a que se acostumbren. Así que me voy a quedar aquí-le contesté mientras movía su cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-No, eso no esta bien. Tengo una fantástica idea, puedes pasar esos días con mi familia en casa de mis padres en Gloucester.-me ofreció con una brillante sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Alice, gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no creo que sea buena idea.-conteste, visiblemente incomoda.

-Bella, se porque dices eso pero descuida, hace años mi hermano no pasa las fiestas con nosotros. Podrás estar tranquila, además, mama quiere conocerte.-me dijo y puso una mirada en sus ojos a la que sabía, no me podría resistir.

-Esta bien Alice, como quieras.-me rendí.

-Excelente, podrás estar muy cómoda, además, toda la pandilla ira: Rose, Emmett, por supuesto, hasta Jasper estará ahí. Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, aparte mis padres se sintieron horrorizados cuando les conté que quizás estarías aquí, sola.-

-Tus padres han de ser muy buenos Alice, me aseguraré de darles las gracias.-

-No tienes que hacerlo, ellos son así de buenos, además, tu eres mi amiga.-

-Gracias Alice. Creo, seriamente, que debo empacar.-

-¿Nenecitas ayuda?-pregunto

-¿Porque no?-le dije y luego me dirigí al armario.

Alice y yo pasamos un rato empacando, en su mayoría ropa adecuada para el intenso frió que, según Alice, azotaba su casa a esta época del año.

Luego de empacar mis cosas nos sentamos allí, a hablar despreocupadas. Riéndonos y burlándonos de una cosa o la otra que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, ya fuese en mi trabajo, las salidas con ellas o la universidad.

-Oye Alice, solo por curiosidad, ¿Como es tu hogar?-

-Es hermoso Bella. Es una bella casa en la colina justo en frente de la playa (_**en profile**_). Tiene ventanas blancas por todas partes, también tiene un toque muy especial, casi de época. Tiene una vista espectacular, pero de donde mejor se ve todo es desde la habitación de mis padres, desde el balcón, más bien. Allí es donde se ve el atardecer más hermoso de toda la tierra, es casi como ver algo mágico.-

-Amas mucho tu hogar-le dije sinceramente-hablas de el muy devotamente.-

-No puedo evitarlo, lo amo y lo extraño mucho.-

-Si, eso parece.-

-Bueno Bella, creo que eso es todo-me afirmo poniéndose en pie-te dejo descansar porque mañana nos espera un largo día. Te llamo cuando este la cena.-

-No, no es necesario Alice, no tengo hambre.-

-¿Segura?-

-Muy segura.-respondí.

-Bueno, adiós.-a continuación se marcho.

Solo cuando cerro la puerta pude ver lo realmente cansada que me sentía. Sentía como si nunca hubiese dormido, como si jamás en mi vida hubiese podido sentirme peor.

También me sentía débil, probablemente debido al peso que había perdido en las últimas semanas. Mi cabeza me dolía muchísimo y no me dejaba en paz así que decidí tomar dos analgésicos y meterme a la cama.

Salí del cuarto con mi pijama ya puesta en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas. Me sorprendió encontrar tanto a Alice como a Rosalie allí preparando la cena.

-Hola Bella, pensé que te ibas a acostar. ¿Te dio hambre?-

-No es eso Alice. Es que me duele la cabeza y me siento algo cansada así que vine a buscar agua y unas aspirinas. Hola Rose.-

-Hola Bella. Sabes, nenecitas un buen sueño. Te ves muy molida.-

-Si, lo se. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las pastillas, las aspirinas?-

-Ummm, en el gabinete justo encima del refrigerador.-contesto Rosalie.

Camine hasta allá y tome del frasco dos tabletas rogando que estas pudieran calmar mi dolor luego, con un movimiento de la mano, me despedí y volví a la cama.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy profundo y reparador pero con sueños agobiantes.

Por alguna razón que desconocía mi mente se veía muy propensa a mostrar los angustiosos recuerdos de años atrás. Una tras otra las imágenes surcaban mi memoria recordándome esos días.

Podía sentir el dolor, la pena de mis padres, todos aquellos meses de sufrimiento silencioso. Podía incluso rememorar las noches sin descanso, los rostros de mis amigos, llorosos, angustiados, tristes.

Las miradas criticas, el olor a alcohol y a medicamentos. Esos olores que me quemaban el alma con tristeza.

Gritaba, luchaba por despertar de aquella pesadilla. De aquél truco de mi subconsciente para atormentarme, para hacerme recordar lo que no quería.

-Bella, Bella, despierta.-me llamo la voz de Alice.

-Hola Alice.-

-Buenos días Bella. Estabas gritando mucho, tuviste una pesadilla.-

-Si, creo que si pero no me acuerdo.-mentí.

-Bueno, ya estas despierta y pronto nos vamos a ir así que creo que debes levantarte de esa cama ya.-

-Si, a eso voy. Gracias Alice.-le dije y cerró la puerta.

Esa mañana estaba especialmente rápida. Quería conocer la casa de Alice y Rosalie lo más pronto posible. Me habían descrito cosas hermosas sobre ella y sobre los alrededores que me sentí con una renovada actitud positiva que me había hecho olvidar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Tome el pequeño frasco que no había sido capaz de echar en el equipaje en presencia de Alice, lo arroje al fondo de mi bolsa, tome mi equipaje y Salí en dirección al sabroso olor que salía de la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella, te ves mejor.-

-Gracias Rosalie. Por cierto, se ve delicioso el desayuno.-

-Gracias Bella pero creo que debemos apurarnos, no sea que a Alice le de un ataque si no salimos pronto.-

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte, aturdida.

-Las diez de la mañana.-

-Dormí demasiado. –le dije y me sentí algo culpable por retrasar el viaje.

-No es nada. Pero ya en serio Bella, estos días no has estado bien, debes ir a un doctor.-me recomendó, mirándome con ojos críticos.

-No puedo, estoy demasiado ocupada.-le respondí.

-Tengo una idea, cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Carlisle que te revise.-

-Esta bien.-conteste, con esperanza de poder salir inmediatamente de aquella conversación.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno en silencio hasta la aparición de Alice que no paro de recordarnos lo tarde que era. Así que, por petición de suya, terminamos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el auto.

El automóvil de Alice era muy pequeño para tantas cosas, las cuales en su mayoría eran de Alice, por lo que utilizamos el auto de Rosalie.

Yo las escuchaba como hacían planes por todo el camino sobre los días que pasaríamos allí mientras y miraba absorta el hermoso paisaje, en su mayoría cubiertos por una fina y perlada capa de nieve.

Disfrutaba cada aspecto del paisaje, a tal magnitud que no me di cuenta cuando nos detuvimos en un centro comercial.

Nuestra visita fue muy breve, o todo lo breve que se puede ser con Alice, y luego salimos para terminar nuestro recorrido hasta la casa de los Cullen y en el camino, me quede dormida.

Desperté en medio de un paisaje nuevo para mí. En una hermosa colina con vista al inmenso mar azul. Mire mi reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la cinco de la tarde. Baje del auto con mi equipaje en mano y me detuve a admirar el hermoso sol que ya se disponía a esconderse prontamente en el horizonte.

Me sentí embelezada, capturada por la belleza de un paisaje aun no tocado por la nieve. Sentí el impulso de quedarme allí, plantada, admirando pero sentía a las dos personas que me esperaban y, aunque con decepción claramente expresada, me volví hacia mis amigas emprendiendo camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

Mire justo hacia el porche donde nos esperaban quienes supuse eran los señores Cullen.

Eran ambos muy hermosos y sin dudar, de ahí había sido sacada la belleza de sus hijos. Los mire, aun mas detalladamente y comprobé en ellos los mismos rasgos que tenían todos mis nuevos amigos.

-Mama, papa, esta es Bella Swan.-me presento Alice. Luego de haber intercambiado un largo abrazo con sus padres cosa que también hizo Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella.-me sonrió la madre de Alice.

-Si, mucho gusto Bella, me alegra que hayas venido.-añadió el doctor Cullen.

-Doctor, señora Cullen, gracias por dejarme estar aquí.-

-Tonterías no es nada. Ahora, llámanos por nuestros nombres.-

-Bien, Esme, Carlisle.-

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, hace mucho frió y los demás ya vienen en camino.-informo Carlisle.

La verdad si hacia muchísimo frió por lo que todos entramos y hubiese agradecido que mi torpeza no hiciese salida en ese instante.

No vi el escalón y me caí derramando todo el contenido de mi bolso por el suelo.

Me apresure a meterlo todo de vuelta lo mas rápido posible, ansiando que me hubiese quedado lo suficientemente atrás para no haber sido vista, pero no.

Allí junto a mi se coloco el padre de Alice con una sonrisa sincera, ayudándome a recoger. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y en ese momento localice un objeto aun en el suelo el cual me apure a tomar, antes que el doctor Cullen pudiese notar lo que era.

Me agache a recoger el frasco, no sin antes notar que Carlisle ya lo tenía en su mano y lo miraba con detenimiento.

En ese momento el horror se apodero de mí y su mirada analítica se encontró con la mía horrorizada.

-Bella tú…-fue todo lo que dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Por favor, doctor Cullen, no diga nada.-le pedí.

-Lo que quieras Bella. Vamos, nos están esperando.-me sonrió y me guió hasta las demás.

_**Como les digo siempre, hasta aquí llego el capitulo.**_

_**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero realmente estuve muy ocupada.**_

_**Se que los dejo con la intriga pero les prometo que todo tomara su curso y desde ahora les aviso que les espera mucho drama en el camino.**_

_**Pero, como siempre hago, hablo de más.**_

_**¡Adiositos! Y dejen reviews**_


	7. Charlas

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Siete: Charlas

La verdad la casa de los Cullen era tan hermosa afuera como adentro. Estaba decorada al toque mas exquisito que jamás había visto. Por un momento llegue a pensar que eran visiones y que nesecitaba un cambio de lentes con urgencia.

Estaba siendo llevada por cada rincón de la casa, mostrándome cada pieza, cada antigüedad restaurada por Esme.

La pieza mas hermosa y antigua de toda la decoración era la mesa del comedor; una larga y ovalada pieza de madera de cedro del siglo diecinueve, perfectamente conservada.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto Esme?-le pregunte

-Fue durante una subasta de caridad, hace unos años, cuando nos mudamos aquí.-

-Es preciosa.-

-Si, a mi me encanta. Es como revivir parte de su historia en mi hogar.-me dijo, con la mirada ausente.

-Si, es tan especial que cada que cenamos la invade la histeria porque cree que Emmett le va a dañar la cubierta.-comento Alice y todos reímos.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta la parte superior y de ahí a las habitaciones. Ya a este punto solo estábamos las tres ya que Esme se había retirado para preparar la cena.

Alice habían siete habitaciones en aquel largo y ancho pasillo pasillo de la planta alta y una al final. Puede notar que cada una tenía un adorno de un color distinto y, algunas, hasta el nombre.

-¿Ves estas tres habitaciones de la derecha?-pregunto Alice señalando a cada uno de los cuartos.

-Si.-

-Bien, la última es el cuarto de baño, la siguiente es la habitación de Emmett y la ultima de este lado la de Edward. La habitación de fondo, la que esta aquí al final del pasillo, es la de mis padres, es la más grande y tiene su propio cuarto de baño.-

-Aja.-

-Estas de la izquierda-me señalo a las otras cuatro.-la primera es la de Rosalie, la segunda es la de Jasper, la tercera es la mía y la ultima es la de huéspedes, la tuya.-me afirmo.

Al ver la puerta de la que seria mi habitación, no pude mas que reír por los trucos del destino y mirar a los rostros de Rosalie y Alice que, sin decir una sola palabra mas se alejaron dejándome en absoluto estado de inercia.

Yo sabia que tenía mala suerte pero lo que jamás había pensado era que mi habitación tenía que ser la que quedase justa al frente de la habitación de Edward. Otra razón para agradecer al cielo por la ausencia de la persona más non grata para mí.

No entendía muy bien el porque pero sospechaba cierta participación voluntaria y maliciosa de mis queridas amigas, Rose y Alice. Aunque para mi no tenia sentido porque Edward no estaría aquí.

Luego de recuperados mis movimientos, rote la manivela de la puerta y entre a la que seria mi habitación por esos días. Me quede con la boca abierta.

Par ser una habitación de huéspedes aquella estaba decorado muy hermosamente y con una pared de fondo de ventanales grandes y muy hermosos, con vista al mar y al sol, ya casi completamente oculto bajo el horizonte.

Estaba completamente fascinada con mi habitación y ahora entendía porque madre de Alice era tan famosa. Era una estupenda artista.

Tome mi pequeña maleta y la coloque sobre de la cama de edredón de color verse y comencé a buscar un cambio de ropa ya que en la casa no hacia frió como en el exterior, lo que indicaba que la calefacción debía estar encendida.

Para mi sorpresa, en algún momento de la noche anterior, mientras dormía la inteligente e ingeniosa Alice seguramente en compañía de Rosalie, habían sustituido mi ropa por una que no sabia de donde la había sacado.

Reprimí el deseo de matarlas a ambas y tome lo mas sencillo que encontré, un par se jeans y una camisa violeta claro, de las mas sencillas que Alice me había empacado, y Salí de mi habitación para comprobar que no había nadie ocupando el baño y que podría disponer de el.

Tome una ducha muy relajante, de agua caliente, la mejor de mi vida en aquel hermoso jacuzzi espacioso y cómodo. Tanta fue mi relajación con el baño que no me di cuenta cuando oí a Rosalie tocando la puerta del baño así que abandone mi tarea y en cuanto estuve vestida Salí hacia mi habitación a esperar que estuviera la cena pero luego de un rato me aburrí y decidí bajar para ver si podría ayudar a Esme.

Allí se encontraba ella, ajetreada en la cocina, pero no por eso perdiendo su amable y maternal sonrisa y fue cuando me sonrió que note en ella los brillantes ojos verdes que había visto en Edward .

-Hola Esme, ¿Nesecitas ayuda?-le pregunte.

-Ah! Hola Bella. No te preocupes estoy bien.-me contesto

-¿Lista para una casa llena de jóvenes hambrientos?-bromee como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-¡Ja! Creo que a eso jamás lograre acostumbrarme, en especial cuando uno de los jóvenes es mi Emmett. Dios proteja a los habitantes de esta casa si la cena no esta cuando llegue.-comento entre risas.

-Si, así es Emmett, con hambre tiene un humor de perros.-

-Bella, de verdad, me alegra que estés aquí. Además, es mi oportunidad para disculparme por mi hijo Edward.-

-Alice y Rose te contaron, ¿verdad?-sonaba casi como una verdad.

-Si.-afirmo.

-No es nada Esme. En realidad, no debes disculparte, tú no hiciste nada.-

-Ya lo se, pero Edward sigue siendo mi hijo y lo que hace esta mal y lo sabe.-me aseguró.

-¿Fuiste la razón por la que ahora no se me acerca?-

-No, no suelo meterme de ese modo. Cualquier cambio que haya en el no fue por nada que yo le haya dicho.-me dijo mientras agitaba el contenido de una cacerola.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?-pregunte cambiando el tema lo que ella debió notar al instante.

-Esta en la biblioteca, justo en la parte posterior de la casa. OH! Escucha, alguien toca la puerta, ¿Podrías ir tu Bella?-

-Seguro.-accedí.

Salí de la cocina hacia la parte delantera de la casa para abrir la puerta principal. Seguro que serian Emmett y Jasper y estaba encantada de poderlos ver. Habían sido unos buenos amigos para mí en estos últimos meses y les había tomado mucho cariño. Emmett, el gran oso de felpa como solía decirle Alice y Jasper, el amigo que escuchaba tus problemas de manera silenciosa y compasiva.

Pero que sorpresa, estaba equivocada por completo. No eran ninguno de mis amigos de la universidad. No, era Edward Cullen en persona allí parado, con una mirada apagada y una media sonrisa, esperando para arruinarme mi estancia. Enseguida lamente haber dejado mi nuevo auto en Boston.

-Hola Bella.-me saludo.

-Hola Edward, pasa, tu madre estará muy feliz de verte. No te esperaban.-le dije, proponiéndome actuar con la mayor imparcialidad que fuese posible.

-Si lo se. Nunca vengo pero pensé que seria buen momento para ver a mi familia.-me comento.

-Aja.-fue todo lo que le dije y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Bella, cielo ¿Quién…? OH! Edward, hijo. No te esperábamos.-le dijo Esme, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Fue hasta ese momento que pude notar que tanto Rosalie como Alice, que ya estaban en la cocina, seguramente ayudando a su madre, miraban a Edward con desconfianza mientras intercambiaban besos y abrazos.

-Hermanito, llegas más temprano que Emmett.-le comento Alice.

-Si, eso supongo.-concedió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tu equipaje?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Decidí que no hace falta, todavía me queda ropa aquí, Rose, no me he mudado por completo.-

Sentí como si interrumpiera una conversación bastante familiar. La incomodidad se apodero de mí por lo que encontré un excelente refugio en el salón.

Había allí un enorme televisor. Pero aquel día no tenia ganas de ver nada y comencé a observar la estancia.

En una pequeña mesa encontré un gran libro y comencé a ojearlo. Me encanto lo que veía: La colección completa de Jane Austen, sencillamente perfecto para matar el aburrimiento. Así que tome asiento y comencé a leer uno de mis favoritos: _Sentido y Sensibilidad_.

Por un buen rato estuve sumida en la lectura hasta que sentí un par de ojos posados en mi, me sentí incomoda y cerré el libro de golpe.

-A mama le gusta poner flores en la mesa para cenar y voy a ir a buscarlas, ¿me ayudarías?- pregunto Edward.

Era para Esme y, a decir verdad, esperaba mantener una cordialidad razonable con el mientras estuviese aquí por lo que asentí y, tomando chamarra, le acompañe afuera.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia un pequeño vivero en la parte trasera, bastante alejado de la casa, casi perdido en la espesura de los árboles que se levantaban en los límites del jardín.

Adentro encontré diferentes clases de las flores más hermosas que habían visto, todas en distintos colores y tamaños, perfectamente bien conservadas un medio del otoño. Edward debió haber visto mi cara de admiración y se apresuro a informarme sobre ellas.

-Es el vivero de mi madre. Tiene buena mano para las plantas. Nunca he entendido como logra que sobrevivan a este clima.-

-Son hermosas.-fue todo lo que pude decirle, perdida en la cantidad de deliciosos aromas que inundaban el lugar.

-Si, lo son. Pero entonces cuales creer que debemos llevar. Yo no se de flores.-

Lo pensé por un momento y, localizando las flores que más me agradaban para la velada justo en frente de mí, tome la decisión.

-Lirios, esos de aquí, los blancos.-le señale.

Edward cortó con suma habilidad un pequeño montoncito de flores blancas y me las tendió y, por un momento, creí ver en sus ojos una mirada de duda. Las coloque en la canasta que me había dado y en silencio caminamos hacia la salida.

-Bella, nesecito hablar contigo.-me aseguro, todavía a unos metros de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-pregunte.

-Bella, no te molestes conmigo, solo quiero pedirte disculpas ahora que las cosas se han calmado.-

-Mira Edward, mañana es día de gracias y estamos en casa de tus padres. No quiero discutir contigo, ¿me entiendes?-

-Por favor Bella.-

-Edward, te prometo que mientras estemos aquí, te tratare de manera civilizada, pero no puedo perdonarte.-

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto el muy descarado. Su fingida inocencia me causaba el regreso de mi dolor de cabeza del día anterior.

-¿T u porque crees? Se lo que te proponías Edward y no me gusta, ¿a quien puede gustarle? ¿Sabes lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No soportas haber sido rechazado, hiere tu ego Edward.-le espete, aun con la voz bajo control.

-No es eso Bella, te lo juro que no. Me siento mal ¿sabes? Se que no debí…-

-Muy tarde.-le interrumpí.

-Bella…-comenzó.

-Mira Edward-volví a interrumpir.-En mi vida he dado muchos tropiezos, he sufrido mucho y ahora que me he librado de ciertas…de ciertos inconvenientes no voy a estropearlo por ti. Te lo repito: Déjame. En. Paz.

-¿Qué inconvenientes?-pregunto y, tenia que concedérselo, parecía ser un buen actor, hasta aparentaba interés.

-No te importa. Vamos, entremos. OH! Ya ha llegado Emmett con Jasper.-Salí corriendo y lo deje con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando entre estaban todos en el salón, recibiendo a los recién llegados. Tendí las flores a Rosalie y fui a saludar al resto de mis amigos.

-Bella, que bueno que estés aquí.-me saludo Emmett con un gran abrazo.

-E…mme…tt, sueltame.-

-OH! Lo siento Bella.-se disculpo mientras me soltaba y yo me dirigía a saludar a Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, que bueno verte.-le dije

-Igual a ti Bella.-me contesto y en ese momento entro Edward.

-Hermanito, que sorpresa.-

-Si, ya lo se Emmett.-le espeto. Parecía algo alicaído.

-Bueno, vamos, vamos, la cena nos espera.-

-Si mama.-respondieron todos a coro como auténticos niños y no puede más que sonreír.

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito.**_

_**¿No creen que ahora Edward esta desesperado?**_

_**Se que muchos se quedaron con la duda sobre el frasco de tabletas del capitulo anterior pero, por pronto irán descubriéndolo todo, pero con calma, no se preocupen que se vana a enterar.**_

_**Este era mi regalo para ustedes por no revelar el significado del enigmático capitulo seis.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews que, como digo yo, son los que me mantienen actualizando la historia.**_

_**¡adiositos!**_


	8. Aprendiendo a perdonar

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Ocho: Aprendiendo a perdonar

-La cena estuvo deliciosa Esme de veras, gracias por todo.-le agradecí.

-De nada cielo, ere bienvenida en esta casa.-me comento Esme mientras desaparecía por la puerta del salón junto a Alice y Jasper.

Allí solo quedábamos Emmett, Rose el doctor Cullen, Edward y yo que estaba casi dormida en una silla, con la cabeza recostada a la pared.

-Bella.-me llamo la voz del doctor Cullen.

-Dime Carlisle.-

-¿Tienes unos minutos? Nesecito hablar contigo.-

-Por supuesto.- accedí

Desde hacia unas horas, cuando Carlisle había encontrado y leído el nombre de mi medicamento supuse que eso pasaría. Tenía miedo, miedo de que pudiese decírselo a los demás, a Edward. Ya estaba perfectamente bien y lo último que querría en esos momentos era la compasión de un pobre miserable.

En esos momentos solo podía ansiar la discreción de Carlisle. Rogar al cielo que no se negara a prometerme discreción, que no negara ocultarlo a sus hijos.

Pero que estupida he sido, pensaba. Ir a una casa donde el dueño era un prominente doctor no era el lugar más inteligente para intentar guardar un secreto de esa magnitud. No, sin duda la indiscreción y falta de cuidado había sido mía y no una jugarreta de mi mala suerte.

En las horas que llevaba en el hogar Cullen no había recorrido aquel pasaje por el cual Carlisle me llevaba. Era como un gran pasillo que te llevaba a un área completamente distinta al resto.

Lo mire absorta, tratando de captar cual seria el rumbo de nuestra conversación por los gestos que hacia o las emociones que reflejaba. Pero era inútil, lo único que se podía leer en su rostro cubierto por la oscuridad era una notable expresión de impasibilidad, una expresión que no Herminia tan siquiera adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y vi como el doctor Cullen abría una puerta de cristal, enorme y hermosa, que nos concedía acceso a una grande y calida estancia.

Mire alrededor y por lo que veía esa parecía ser la biblioteca de los Cullen que a su vez cumplía la función de estudio.

Tenía estanterías altas con muchos libros, todos organizados y etiquetados en las distintas repisas. En el área más alejada, justo aquella que por los ventanales daban vista a la espesura del bosque, se encontraba el escritorio de Carlisle.

Observe como, en silencio, tomaba haciendo detrás de aquella pieza majestuosa, señalándome una silla justo en frente. De inmediato hice lo que me indicaba en el instante que el encendía las luces.

-Bella.-

-Carlisle.-

-Bella.-comenzó.-Dudo con todo lo que soy, que ignores la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo.-

-No tengo idea de a que se refiere.-mentí y escuche una risa apagada.

-Mi sobrina Rose tenia razón, eres mala mentirosa.-dijo y de inmediato dirigí me mirada a mis manos.

-Bella, en estos meses soy testigo del aprecio que te han tomado mis hijas, si, incluyo en tal clasificación a Rose también. Ellas tal vez no te lo dicen pero yo las conozco y te aprecian mucho.-me contó.

-Lo se Carlisle.-le asegure.

-Bien. El cariño que todos mis muchachos te profesan, y el hecho que por tu edad pudieses ser mi hija me inclina a hablarte de lo vi esta tarde a tu llegada.-aspiro un momento y continuo.

-Cuando sin ninguna razón se te cayó todo el contenido de tu bolsa, de todas las cosas que te ayude a levantar me llamo la atención el pequeño frasco que de manera tan celosa tratabas de ocultar. Bella, soy doctor, como bien sabes y quiero y al grano en esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?-pregunto.

Sentí como la bilis me subía por la garganta y la angustia me invadía porque sabía que tendría que contestarle.

-Ya estoy bien, Carlisle. Hace unos tres años pero mi recupere.-le conté.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo saber porque los medicamentos los traías contigo?-la verdad era muy persistente.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos en lo que llevaba siendo interrogada. Me miraba con una expresión de genuina preocupación en los ojos. Tenía sus manos juntas, descansando en la plana superficie de su escritorio, y, al sentir mi incomodidad, aparto su vista hacia los árboles distantes.

-Hace unos meses creían haber encontrado algo extraño en mis resultados sanguíneos y volví a ellos por prevención. Los traía conmigo porque no quería dejarlos en el apartamento. No quiero que por un descuido alguien los pueda ver.-

-Así que ya estas bien, nada de recaídas ni síntomas, supongo.-inquirió con voz amable.

-Es correcto. Nada en más de dos años. Por eso es inútil la preocupación.-apunte.

-Bella, ante todo soy medico y si alguien entra a mi hogar y veo lo que vi contigo siento mi deber hablar con esa persona.-

-Gracias.-susurre.

-No es nada.-me aseguro mientas ambos nos poníamos de pie.

-Ve, seguro han de estar buscándote ala afuera.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, lo más probable es que Alice haya llamado a la policía.-y, conociendo a mí amiga, podía ser verdad.

-Si, es lo más probable.-dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente detrás de su escritorio.

Yo camine en silencio hasta la puerta de salida y justo en el instante que giraba la manivela se me ocurrió hacer una última petición.

-¿Carlisle?-

-¿Si, Bella?-

-No se lo digas a nadie. En especial a Edward.-le pedí.

-Esta bien.-concedió.-toma esto como una platica de paciente a doctor y por tanto cuenta con mi estricta confidencialidad.

Asentí y abandone aquella estancia.

Okay, tenia que aceptarlo. La conversación con el padre de mis amigos no había sido tan mala como pensaba que seria. Por lo menos había aceptado no contarle a nadie. Y, yo sabia que el era lo suficientemente profesional para cumplir lo que había dicho.

Entre mis cavilaciones y pensamientos me dirigí al salón, el cual encontré vació así que decidí abrigarme correctamente y salir a presenciar la nevada. Cada copo de nieve que descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, cubriéndolo por una hermosa capa can aspecto de algodón.

Mire hacia mi alrededor y todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad. Las únicas luces encendidas eran aquellas procedentes del interior de la casa. Continué caminando, mirando el cielo estrellado y aquella hermosa luna que desprendía una brillante luz plateada sobre el oscuro mar.

Fue tras unos cuantos metros recorridos que escuche una suave voz que me susurraba.

-No es de inteligentes estar aquí afuera sola, Bella.-me dijo la voz de Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte.

-Evitando que te mate un animal salvaje. No conoces esta zona, Bella.-

-Ya lo se, gracias por tu preocupación.-le conteste, en tono sarcástico.

-No me crees.-acuso.

-¿Quién te creería?-No contestó.

-Créeme esta vez Bella, no he venido a molestarte. Hace mucho frió y es peligroso, esta oscuro y no conoces el lugar, te lo suplico, entre a la casa.-

Algo del tono en el que me hablaba me parecía inusual en el. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado por el hecho de que yo no le hiciese caso y, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo o me molestase la idea, tenía toda la razón.

La verdad era cierto. Ni conocía el área, ni debía caminar en un logar sin luz donde podían rondar los animales salvajes ni muchísimo menos, todo eso sin contar el frió que había traído la nevada.

Considere justo ceder esta vez y me encamine hacia adentro otra vez.

Sin mirarlo, me senté en el sofá. La casa parecía totalmente vacía y silenciosa, parecía como si los únicos habitantes fuéramos Edward y yo.

-¿No te vas a sentar?-le pregunte, enarcando una ceja.

-No, no quiero incomodarte.-

-Eso es nuevo.-dije.

-Si, eso supongo.-coincidió.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Mama esta con mi padre en la biblioteca. Alice salio a no se donde con Jasper en su auto y Emmett y Rosalie fueron a un club, no muy lejos de aquí.-

Así esperamos, es silencio, hasta que cualquiera de los dos se atreviese a hablar. Era un silencio incomodo, solo por el hecho de estar con el. Quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, encerrarme en la habitación y no tener que verlo hasta que fuese necesario.

-Edward, dime que quieres, por favor.-por alguna razón cuando se lo dije miro al suelo y se recostó de la chimenea.

-Cosas que no puedo tener.-

-¿Y que es?-pregunté.

-Primero, tu perdón. Segundo, tu confianza.-me respondió lo que parecía ser un tono sincero.

-Edward, lo que me querías hacer…-

-Lo se, no tiene perdón.-

-Mira Edward puedo darte mi perdón, pero la confianza no. No puedo confiar en alguien con la reputación que tu tienes.-le dije mientras percibía como una amarga media sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Pero, ¿Me perdonas?-pregunto, visiblemente esperanzado.

-Si. Pero no te hagas ilusiones que eso no va a cambiar nada. Tú seguirás estando en tu posición y yo en la mía.-

-¿Y cuales son esas posiciones, Bella?-

-Como si no las supieras.-le respondí tajante.

En ese instante, como para sorprenderme, se acerco lentamente a mí y tomo en sus manos un mechón de mí cabello.

-No me toques, te lo advierto.-casi le gruñí e inmediatamente se alejo y por un momento me pareció avergonzado.

-¿Sabes que tu nombre significa hermosa?-pregunto, como quien comenta el clima aunque pude notar un tono muy extraño en su voz.

-Pues, si es verdad esta muy mal puesto.-le comente, apartando mi mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual su rostro pareció contraerse, reflejaba estar pasando por un momento de profunda tristeza.

-¿No crees que seas bonita, Bella?-

-No.-

-Sabes, la belleza esta en los ojos del que la observa.-me miro y guarde silencio.

-Gracias. Pero, el que me hables bonito no va a mejorar nada Edward. Lo hiciste mal. Tal vez, si enmiendas tu errores, solo tal vez, encuentres a alguien que algún día puedas decirle tales bellas palabras. Realmente puedes cambiar pero esta en ti hacerlo.-

-Comprendo.-me aseguro, bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, buenas noches Edward.-

-Buenas noches Bella.-

_**Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo ocho.**_

_**Les pido que no desesperen, irán descubriendo poco a poco descubriendo más y mas del secreto del padecimiento de Bella como nuestro listo Carlisle. Aunque puedo suponer que habrán varios que se acerquen a adivinar el gran acertijo.**_

_**Y por otra parte cada vez mas y mas desesperado el Edward, ¿No?**_

_**Bueno, bueno, cuídense y muchísimas gracias a los que dejan unas palabras de animo para mi, ya sabes que sin reviews probablemente no continuaría.**_

_**¡Adiós a todos!**_


	9. Confio en Ti

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo nueve: Confió en ti

Estaba horriblemente cansada, nuevamente. Aquel cansancio aun peor que el antior. Hacia que doliera cada parte de mi cuerpo y hasta mi cabeza. Tenía la impresión que sin un buen descanso no lograría resistir el día siguiente.

La luna iluminaba con su luz plateada cada rincón de mi habitación tal lluvia mojaba la hierba y las plantas.

Era una noche muy bella, y se podía admirar los restos de la corta nevada en las afueras. Podía escuchar la brisa del mar arrullarme como una madre tratando de dormir a su pequeño bebe.

Estaba muy cansada, mas sin embargo no podía dormir. Solo pensar, y, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos fluctuaban a la misma fuente. Edward.

Eso era lo que pasaría si seguía cerca del, lo sabía. Acabando como ya me encontraba, arrepentida. Arrepentida por cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado en suya contra. Arrepentida de saber que le provocaba un gran dolor.

No podía seguirlo negando, ya no era el mismo y yo lo sabía. ¿O que mas pruebas necesitaba? Ya había visto como había abandonado todo. Había visto con mis propios ojos como huía de la presencia de Tanya, y, sobretodo había visto que había vuelto a casa de sus padres, por vez primera en mucho tiempo.

Había sido el quien se preocupase por mi esa misma noche en la que lo había perdonado.

Tal vez no mereciese ese perdón ante otros ojos pero la vida me había hecho aprender que todo se puede acabar en un lapso tan corto como una respiración. La vida no era para rencores ni mi corazón para guardarlos, porque, después de todo, ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a los demás? Sin duda no una santa.

Horas antes, mientras me disponía a subir las escaleras, me detuve, ante la vista de un gran libro. Y, con la curiosidad decidí quedármelo para ver lo que era. Recordé haberlo dejado en mi mesa de noche así que alargue el bazo, encendí la luz y lo recogí.

Al principio vi una foto, con dos personas, ambas de rostros muy familiares, sonrientes. Sin duda eran Esme y Carlisle aunque la foto databa de hace tiempo.

Ambos estaban sonrientes, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una de dicha. En los brazos de Esme se veía un pequeño bulto, un bebe. Era hermoso, de mejillas rosadas y piel muy delicada y un escaso cabello cobrillo lo que me aclaro sin duda quien era. Pero, como para confirmar mis sospechas allí estaba, bajo la fotografía aquellas palabras escritas en una hermosa caligrafía. _Nuestro bebe, Edward Anthony Cullen._

¿Anthony? Un hermoso nombre para aquel ser tan hermoso.

Un deseo de ver cada foto se apodero de mí. A medida que avanzaba y veía cada etapa de crecimiento, cada sonrisa y cada brillo en sus ojos deslumbrantes. Entonces comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos por la emaciación.

Vi sus fotos con todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, incluyendo en esa categoría a los Hale que habían participado de du vida tanto como Alice y Emmett.

En algun punto entre mis llantos y la inmensa ternura que sentía por aquellas fotos, debí quedarme profundamente dormida. Pero, muy poco tiempo debía transcurrir antes de que me atacaran las pesadillas tan horribles como las que había tenido la noche anterior.

_-Mama, estoy nerviosa. No se que pasara.-le dije a mi madre en la sala de espera del la oficina de mi doctor._

_-Lo se Bella. Yo también lo estoy pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá muy bien. Tan vez lo recordemos como una pesadilla.-me consoló mi madre._

_-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto una enfermera que se asomaba a la recepción._

_-Soy yo.-conteste._

_-Pasa, el doctor te espera.-_

_Nos guio por un pasillo color verde menta hasta una puerta de madera clara con las iníciales del nombre del doctor. Toco tres ves para luego dejarnos entrar._

_Nos sentamos en dos sillas justo en frente de la mesa del doctor mientras este sacaba un sobre._

_-Isabella, aquí tengo en mis manos tus resultados.-me dijo el doctor mientras mi madre me daba ub fuerte apretón de manos._

_-¿Y bien?-pregunto mama._

_-Temo decirte Isabella que tus resultados son han arrojado un resultado positivo, tienes cáncer Bella.-_

_El miedo invadió mi cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y correr por mis mejillas._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-grite._

_-¡_No!-grite al igual que en mi pesadilla.

¿Por qué tenía que revivir eso? ¿Por qué el momento más horrible de mi vida? ¿Por qué ahora?, me pregunte.

Recordar aquel momento en el que había sufrido tanto me hizo saltar de la cama.

Recordé cada detalle, cada minuto que creía enterrado.

Las horas en hospitales, el dolor de los tratamientos, hasta la pérdida de mi cabello. Todo.

Cada uno de los esfuerzos de mis padres, cada lágrima de mama, cada sufrimiento de papa. Las noches sin dormir de Angela, Ben y Jessica. Los días de llanto. El tiempo que tuve que estudiar entre las cuatro paredes de mi casa. El sacrificio de mis amigos y de mi familia y las ganas de ser fuertes por mí.

Veía en mi mente mi antiguo reflejo. Con rostro pálido, labios resecos y manchas moradas bajo mis ojos. Mi desayuno que consistía en más pastillas que otra cosa.

Cada recuerdo volvió como una corriente de agua fría, toda a la vez.

Comencé a sentir mucho mareo y una notable debilidad. Sentía ganas de vomitar asi que corrí al baño lo más rápido que pude.

Allí me quede, sin fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Llorando por saber el dolor y la pena que traían esos recuerdos a mi vida. Porque, después de todo, no tenía sentido.

Debieron transcurrir unos diez minutos antes que sintiera que alguien se acercaba pero ni fuerzas para eso tenía.

Sentí la corriente de aire que se forma cuando un cuerpo se desplaza. Sentí una cálida y fuerte mano masajear mi espalda mientras otra muy firme retiraba el cabellos de mi cara. Solo en ese momento tuve la fuerza para confirmar mis sospechas.

-No tienes que ver eso Edward.-le suplique casi inaudible.

-No me importa en lo absoluto Bella. Tu eres la que importa ahora, ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto, acunando mi rostro en sus manos con suma ternuras mientras yo solo me asentía.

-No lo parece. ¿Pero qué es esto? Estas llorando.-se asombro.

En ese instante y sin esperar respuesta alguna de mi parte aparto mis lágrimas con tiernos y cálidos besos.

No podía replicar, no podía decirle que se detuviera. No así. No cuando lo sentía atenderme con tal diligencia. Solo podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus fuertes brazos me levantaban y me acunaba en su pecho mientras salíamos de allí.

Edward cargo conmigo y sus manos se sentían tal coleccionista tocaba una obra de arte. Casi con veneración me coloco en la cama.

Aun en silencio, se sentó a mi lado, trazando mi rostro con una de sus perfectas manos mientas yo veía su rostro a la luz de la luna. Parecía irreal tanta belleza, tanto esplendor, tanta magnificencia.

Sus ojos se veían aun más brillantes mientras eran iluminados. En su mirada había algo que no podía descifrar. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos, húmedos. Se veía hermoso. Y, su hermosura me hiso recordar el primer día, aquel día que lo conocí. No pude más y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-Dulce Bella, no llores mas, por favor.-me rogo.

-No me hagas daño. No, por favor, ya sufrí bastante.-le implore mientras sentía sus manos volver mi rostro a la dirección del suyo.

-No lo hare, te lo prometo Bella, no, te lo juro.-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-pregunte con un hilo de voz. Un sollozando.

-La confianza no es tangible, hermosa Bella. Tú eres la única que puedes decidir eso. Así que dime, ¿Confías en mi?-pregunto con voz llena de esperanza, de ilusión.

-Confío en ti, Edward.-

-Gracias.-susurro.

En ese instante pude ver que no era la única que lloraba, no era la única que sufría. El lloraba, lloraba a mi lado. Con su rostro entre las manos, lloraba como un pequeño niño.

Ambos estuvimos allí, sabrá el cielo cuanto tiempo, mientras cesaban nuestras lagrimas. Todo era silencio y calma. Cuando abrí mis llorosos ojos, el me observaba, como aquel que duda hacer una pregunta.

-¿Qué te paso? Porque llorabas.-

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor.-dije.

-Está bien, solo cuando estés lista.-me aseguro.

-Yo…quiero darte las gracias. No tenias que hacerlo, no tenias que traerme.-

-No es nada. No te podía dejar allí tirada. Pero, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

-Sí, me siento mejor. Gracias.-le mentí, tal vez mi cuerpo estuviese mejor, pero mis recuerdos no me dejaban en paz.

-Tienes que dormir. Me voy, buenas noches.-

-No te vayas.-suplique, agarrándole una de las muñecas.-No quiero que vuelvan esos recuerdos.-

-Está bien, me quedare hasta que te duermas.-me prometió y tras dicho eso, cerré mis ojos

Esa noche, luego de volverme a dormir, soñé con la más hermosa de las melodías. Los recuerdos más bellos y el rostro más hermoso que ni en mi cabeza lograba dejar de asombrarme.

Edward POV

Mi ángel estaba sufriendo.

No quería contarme pero algo muy malo debió hacerla sentir tan mal. Debió ser horrible para ella para haberse pegado semejante grito mientras dormía.

Por eso la ayude, la cargue con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz y la deposite en su cama. No podía solo tirarla, tenía que tener cuidado porque ella era más delicada que el pétalo de una flor.

Mis estupideces, mi falta de moral y mis estúpidos juegos de seducción la habían herido mucho y yo no me había dado cuenta. Entonces me puse a pensar que tal vez fuese esa la causa del llanto de mi Bella y entonces, llore yo también.

No sé cuánto tiempo, ni cuanto lloramos pero procure reprimir mis lágrimas porque, después de todo, no era yo el que importaba, era ella. Era hacerla feliz.

Me partió el alma oír que sus miedos a algo completamente desconocido para mí la hacían decidir no quedarse sola a pesar de que debía considerar muy desagradable mi compañía.

Pero le prometí que no la abandonaría. Y solo así Bella cerró sus ojos. En un intento de calmarla, le cante y pareció funcionar porque en solo unos minutos sus respiración se normalizo significado de que se había quedado dormida.

Así que aproveché mi tiempo y recordé sus palabras. Confiaba en mí, me lo había dicho y al instante decidí, luego de escucharlas en mi mente, que no la defraudaría.

La colmaría de atenciones y mimos y le enseñaría que no era en vano su confianza. Le mostraría, con paciencia las gracias por esas palabras.

Bella POV

La luz de la mañana ilumino mis parpados. La brillante luz dorada cubica cada superficie de mi habitación. Todo.

Me incorporé nuevamente y me sentí completamente descansada. Mis ojos vagaron hasta encontrar una silueta, justo a mi lado.

Allí estaba Edward, dormido en el sillón, a mi lado.

El solo observarlo me hizo recordar cada una de las cosas que había sucedido el día anterior. Lo bueno, lo malo. Mis pesadillas, lo más que me había sentido y hasta las atenciones de Edward.

Como me había colocado en mi cama, como había llorado conmigo. Hasta que había cumplido su promesa.

Mire el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana pero la casa aun estaba en calma. Supuse que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo así que decidí despertar a Edward, casi con pena porque se veía tan en paz, allí, durmiendo tan incomodo.

-Edward, despierta, Vamos, abre los ojos. Eso es. Buenos días dormilón.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Las nueve.-

-¿Dormiste bien?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, gracias.-le conteste.

-Bueno, supongo que debo irme. Nos vemos en el desayuno.-aseguro con poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa soñolienta.

-Sí, pero ahora debes irte o tendremos a Alice en unos minutos como una chinche preguntona.-bromee y oí sus carcajadas.-

-Si, así es mi hermana.-consedio.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Qué?-

-Feliz día de acción de gracias.-

_**Okay, hasta aquí.**_

_**Tengo que decirlo gente: Son geniales. Todos ustedes!**_

_**Quiero decirles que no esperaba actualizar hasta la semana entrante pero, como siempre les he dicho, los reviews son lo que me mantiene actualizando. Y, así que decidí adelantarme dado que he recibido unos muy alentadores. En serio me alegra saber que se interesan, además, sentí que no podía dejarlos con las dudas mucho más tiempo.**_

_**En serio les agradezco a todos y espero que sigan disfrutando de esto.**_

_**Como no me canso de decirles, los reviews son como mi salario, me ayudan a continuar asi que espero ver en unos cuantos.**_

_**Besos!!!!**_


	10. La Cancion

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo diez: La Canción

Mi distracción se convirtió en mi principal prioridad a partir de mi despertar. Me relajé en un buen baño tibio para toparme con que habíamos hecho bien en separarnos pues en el instante e el que salía del baño oí cada una de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse y un desfile de buenos días ser ventilado. Todos tomaron una tarea en la preparación del día de gracias. Unos preparaban la mesa, otros decoraban y otros limpiaban. Yo en lo personal pase el día ayudando en cada platillo a Esme, tratando de prolongar lo que no debía prolongarse.

En todo el día no me tope más de un segundo con Edward. Ni que quisiera yo porque, al fin y al cabo, no sabía que decirle o que hacer. No sabia como enfrentarle y, muchísimo menos en aquel momento cuando todo el odio que podía sentir por el había desaparecido.

Pensé muchísimo en lo gracioso que era el destino. Yo había jurado nunca perdonarle, nunca dejar que se me acercara. Lo había llamado por todos los insultos existentes mientras lo sentía cerca. Pero no, no la noche anterior cuando me había cargado dulcemente en los brazos, cuando me había acunado en su regazo y no me había dejado sola.

Recordé sus lágrimas tibias contra mí. Su roce amable y tierno y el fervor y la dedicación con la que había intentado arrancarme todos mis miedos. Todo, absolutamente todo lo bondadoso y tierno que el podía ser. Por eso ya entendía porque tanto éxito con las mujeres. Porque caían tan fácil mente.

Mientras pensaba, suspiraba. ¿De donde salen esos subiros? Pensé mientras me cambiaba en el vestido que Alice y Rose habían sacado para mi. Sentía como, ante cada uno de mis pensamientos recurrentes fluctuaban hacia el. Como si se hubiese convertido en el objeto de mis memorias.

Termine mi arreglo personal pronto, dándole gracias al cielo por la presencia de Emmett y Jasper. Gracias a ellos, no tendría a Rose y a Alice acosándome con su tan ansiada sección de maquillaje.

El vestido que habían escogido para mi era de una negro simple hasta las rodillas. Hacia combinación con un par de zapatos sin tacón plateados y cerrados. No le hacia falta nada pero, al parecer, los demás no pensaban lo mismo que yo.

Cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación, me encontré con una pequeña caja negra de roce muy suave. Me pregunte a quien podía pertenecer y lo abrí. Adentro había un hermoso par de pendientes plateados muy brillantes y delicados. Eran especiales, tanto, que, sin saber su procedencia, me hacían llorar.

Junto a ellos encontré una nota con la pulcra y estilizada letra de Edward.

_Hermosísima Isabella:_

_Mama no me perdonaría si no te los doy, de hecho, son de ella o mejor dicho, eran. Tanto como mi familia como yo consideramos que en ti serian el par de pendientes mas hermosos que se han visto. Espero que te gusten esperamos que te gusten preciosa Bella._

_Edward Cullen._

Eran bellos sin duda, pero no eran diseñados para mí. No quería tenerlos. Consideraba que ese regalo no me iba, yo no era parte de esa familia y no tenia porque tenerlos. Pero en el transcurso de las horas, y a razón que todos los Cullen eran igual de testarudos, decidí seguirles el juego y ponérmelos para luego abandonar mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. La casa estaba decorado muy hermosa, obra de Esme y Alice sin duda. Estaba bien iluminada con luz calida y dorada. Las flores cubrían cada superficie que no tuviese una función o estuviese ocupada. Pero lo mejor era el delicioso olor de flores diversas, algunas que jamás había visto y otras agradablemente conocidas.

Cerré los ojos grabándome aquella fragancia. Mientras disfrutaba de aquellos olores, una dulce melodía emano en la habitación y entonces abrí los ojos. Busque y busque la procedencia de aquella música de Ángeles y pare la búsqueda en el preciso instante que vi uno sentado en el piano de la casa, en una esquina muy alejada.

Me fui acercando con mucha calma pues temía interrumpir su concentración. Su rostro se veía sereno y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su expresión era de una increíble paz y contemplándole comencé a preguntarme como podía, como había adquirido tal magnitud de conocimiento como para lograr tocar los ojos cerrados.

En aquel momento, Edward me parecía la criatura mas hermosa que jamás había visto en mis veinte años. No perecía, en lo absoluto, el Edward Cullen que aparentaba ante la banda de idiotas de sus amigos. Parecía casi un niño soñando.

La melodía alcanzo un punto en el que podías sentir las emociones del que la había escrito en tu piel. Dolor, angustia, pena y un amor y ternura inmensurables. Era casi como la acción de añorar algo hermoso, algo delicado, algo que amas con todo tu ser.

Lo observaba y mientras lo hacia las notas musicales actuaban sobre mi. Sentía un débil llanto salir de mis ojos. Pero no un llanto de angustia, sino, aquel llanto que sientes cuando presencias algo majestuoso. Aquel llanto que tienen las personas que aman. Tanta fue la emoción que cerré también mis ojos y no fue hasta que el silencio nos envolvió que mis ojos se abrieron completamente, dejando mis lagrimas humedecidas y una vista borrosa.

Ya, justo enfrente de mi, estaba Edward, hermosamente vestido y con un rostro sonriente.

-Ya veo que descubriste mi secreto.-bromeo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo fuera de mí por hablar. Me seque las lagrimas y le respondí.

-Tocas hermoso Edward. Es la canción más bella que jamás he escuchado. Es incluso mas hermosa que Claro de Luna.-le comente.

-Vaya, vaya, me sorprende que digas eso. Pero no creo que esto este a la altura de Claude Debussy, Bella.-

-Por supuesto que lo esta. Es hermosa. Cuando la oyes puedes sentir las emociones en el aire. Hasta me hizo llorar, como pudiste ver.-le dije.

-¿Así que te gusta?-pregunto de repente algo tenso.

-Me encanta. ¿Quién es el autor Edward?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Yo.-respondió con voz algo avergonzada.

-¿Tú escribiste esto?-

-Si.-

-¿Cuándo?-le pregunte, la sorpresa no me cabía en el cuerpo.

-Hace unos meses.-

-¿Tiene nombre?-

-Si. Pero no te lo voy a decir, no aun.-me aseguro y añadió.-Tal vez algún día, cuando estés preparada.-

-Edward, no deberías avergonzarte. Lo que haces con el piano es un don que tienes. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?-

-Mi madre me enseño cuando era chico, también a mi hermana Rosalie pero ella no le gusta tanto como a mí.-

-Dudo mucho que alguien le guste la música de la manera y la magnitud que a ti te gusta.-le asegure.

-Sabes, esa es la primera canción que escribo desde que Salí de la escuela.-comento.

-¿Por qué si tienes tanto talento?-pregunte mientras el bajaba la mirada.

-Bella, ¿todavía te preguntas porque? Ni siquiera había venido a casa en más de dos años. Todo por se el idiota en el que me convertí. Hasta le di la espalda a mis padres. Casi no me veían, a menos que fueran hasta la universidad. Descuide la música, lo descuide todo.-me dijo y mientras lo hacia se colocaba despaldas a mi.

-Edward, lo que cuenta es que volviste. Además, ya nada puedes hacer con eso. ¿Por qué mejor no tocas otras canción?-sugerí.

-Tal vez más tarde Bella. Creo que seria mejor ayudar con la cena. Pero te prometo que lo haré.-

-Esta bien.-accedí.

Y, cuando me disponía a caminar hacia la cocina, sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía y una paz interior me envolvió. Ni siquiera me moleste en quitarla porque sentía, que, de alguna manera, era allí donde debía estar.

Su roce se sentía como las llamas y la sensación de hormigas en mi cuerpo era inmensa. Me dejaba completamente absorta. Tanto así que nunca sentí las miradas inquisitivas de Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Alice en cuanto llegamos a la cocina. Pero Edward, sintiendo las suyas al contrario de mí, aparto su mano en el preciso instante que mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse de un rojo intenso.

-Bella estas hermosa. Esos pendientes te quedan muy bien.-comento Carlisle y tuve la leve impresión que solo deseaba romper el incomodo silencio.

-Yo le dije a mama que te verías bien con ellos.-añadió Alice.

-Este…gracias por esto pero no tenían que molestarse.-

-Tonterías, claro que teníamos. Además eran miso y yo quería que los tuvieras. Carlisle me los regalo cuando Edward nació y me pareció conveniente que los usaras.-dijo y por alguna razón, sentí que aquella aseveración tenía un doble significado que, supuse, no saldría al tema así que lo ignore.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a cenar que yo tengo hambre.-comento Emmett desde el comedor todos comenzamos a reír.

Poco a poco y entre todos logramos llevar los artículos y los alimentos a la gran mesa de comedor. Todos tomaron asiento en lo que parecía ser su lugar habitual. Todos menos yo.

Me quede mirando para ver que, seguramente con toda la intención del mundo, había sido colocada justo afrente de Edward a pesar de haber mas sillas disponibles. ¿Seria aquello un plan de la mente de aquellos aparentemente inocentes Cullen? No podía saberlo.

Tampoco podía imaginarme el sentido de unidad que compartían cada uno de los Cullen en la cena. Eran una familia muy unida y en un amplio margen. Reían y se contaban anécdotas pasadas, hasta mantuvieron unas cuantas discusiones.

-Págame Edward.-decía Emmett.

-Hay ya, esta bien, toma tu maldito dinero.-

-En serio chicos esta es la última vez que juego con ustedes si siguen haciendo trampas.-anuncio Esme.

-Pero si fue un juego limpio mama.-

-Limpio es el jardín y tiene tierra.-comento sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.-anuncio Alice.-Y creo que deberían hacer lo mismo, ya son las dos de la mañana y se nos ha ido el tiempo en juegos. Buenas noches.-dijo poniéndose de pie y todos la imitamos.

Subimos en silencio hasta el pasillo en donde un conjunto de buenas noches y despedidas, en conjunto con ruido de puertas se escucho. Solamente me que allí parada una fracción de segundo para recibir mi tan esperado _Buenas Noches_.

-Bunas Noches, Bella.-

Buenas noches, Edward.-y tras eso me metí a mi habitación

Fue un día de gracias muy especial, mas que ninguno que hubiese podido pasar con mi familia. Carlisle y Esme eran excelentes anfitriones, hasta participaron en nuestros jugos de después de cenar mientras comidamos helado de postre. En resumen, no solo fue un gran día, sino un excelente fin de semana también.

En el restante de los días que pase allí hicimos muchas cosas. Hasta jugamos partidos de fútbol. Los equipos eran siempre eran los mismo, en el caso de jugar mixto. Siempre éramos Esme, Alice, Jasper y yo en un equipo mientras que en el otro estaban los demás, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y Carlisle. Yo no sabia jugar muy bien por eso esperaba la derrota de mi equipo. Gran error. Aunque Edward, Rosalie y Emmett fueran tan astutos, jamás eran comparación con la habilidad de retener la pelota de Esme quien jugaba como si tuviese la edad de sus hijos. Fue ella la que llevo nuestro equipo lejos de la humillación total y las bromas de Emmett.

Y, ver a Emmett tan molesto por no poder hacer bromas de los demás, valía su peso en oro.

Fue por eso y por todo lo mucho que me había divertido que odie abandonar la casa Cullen el domingo.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte delantera dando nuestras despedidas. La nieve había dejado de caer pero el día aun permanecía muy frió. No sabia si la atmósfera era la que estaba cargada de tristeza o era yo por mis deseos de quedarme.

-Esme, Carlisle, gracias por todo. Me divertí muchísimo.-les agradecí.

-Gracias a ti Bella, por venir a casa. Espero que podamos verte aquí en navidad.-comento Esme.

-Eso espero.-asegure, acercándome para despedirme de ambos mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward me esperaban a mis espaldas.

-Adiós mama.-gritaron todos a la vez mientras me dirigía hacia el convertible de Rosalie quien tenia una mirada algo indecisa.

-Bella…-tanteo.

-Dime Rosalie.-

-Me preguntaba…Emmett va a venir conmigo y Alice con Jaspe en el otro auto. Tal vez iremos a algún lugar. No quisiera que te sientas mal por esto, no se, ¿Te irías con Edward? Ya se que es una mala idea, olvídalo.-

-No, esta bien, me voy con Edward, no es problema.-le asegure.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto.

-Si. Bueno, nos vemos. ¡NOS VEMOS ALICE!-le grite.

-¡NOS VEMOS BELLA!-se despidió mientras los perdía de vista.

-Bueno Bella, espero que no te sientas incomoda conmigo.-me comento Edward, ya en su auto.

-Para nada. Lo que no deja de impresionarme es este auto. ¿De que tipo es?-pregunte, odiando mi incapacidad para reconocer los autos.

-Un Aston Martin Vanquish.-respondió.

-Es un auto muy costoso, supongo.-

-Si, lo es. Fue un regalo de mis padres. Me encanta mas que por su diseño exterior por la velocidad que alcanza.-

-¿Te gusta la velocidad?-cuestione, alzando las cejas.

-Y mucho, abróchate el cinturón.-

-Por q…-pero no pude terminar la frase.

Salimos disparados a la autopista a velocidades insospechadas. No era como si no conociera las altas velocidades, porque de hecho también me gustaban. Era que Edward conducía realmente rápido, mucho más rápido que Rosalie, Alice o yo.

Durante un buen tramo estuve algo indispuesta, insegura ante la forma de conducir de Edward. Pero pronto me encontré muchos más cómoda, lo suficiente para entretenerme con la música que Edward había puesto.

-La grabaste a un CD.-

-Si, esa copia es tuya, la estoy probando. Es que sabia que te gusto mucho esa canción cuando la el día de gracias así que la grabe y me permití añadir unos favoritos míos.-comento

-Gracias, lo voy a poner todos los días para dormir. Te lo prometo.-le asegure. En ese mismo instante sentí una aguda punzada en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-

-Yo no…esta bien, me duele…la…cabeza. Me duele mucho.-

-¿Qué sientes?-pregunto angustiado.

-Siento…una punzada.-

-Creo que mejor te llevo al hospital.-

-No quie…hay…me duele mucho.-le dije y solté un gemido muy fuerte.

-Bien Bella voy a llevarte al hospital ahora.-me anuncio, tomando una desviación de vuelta a Gloucester.

-No creo que sea necesario.-y al instante que le dije esto se volvió hacia mí.

-Claro que lo es, mírate, te ves muy mal.-me dijo mientras mis ojos crecían de horror.

-Edward, ¡Cuidado!-le grite y todo se volvió negro.

_Como siempre les digo, hasta aquí llego el capitulo._

_Se que he tardado años (olviden mi exageración) en actualizar pero mis clases comenzaron y he tenido mucho que hacer pero les juro que jamás se me olvido la historia. Al contrario, la tenia muy presente en mi cabeza cuando se suponía que debía atender al profesor._

_Espero de verdad que no se les hayan ido los nervios esperando y espero que esto no vuelva a pasar._

_Ahora vemos que los pobres Edward y Bella no salen de un problema para meterse en otro. Ya veremos que pasa ahí._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!_


	11. A tu lado

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Once: A tu lado

_Ouch_, pensé.

Me dolía increíblemente la cabeza. Era un dolor que se iba mucho más allá que cualquier dolor de cabeza corriente. Todo a mí alrededor era oscuro. No podía ver nada. Me temo un rato asimilar el porque. Mis parpados estaban cerrados. Intente abrirlos pero me resultaba tremendamente difícil.

Sentía como si no los hubiese abierto en unos días. Se sentían pesados, no querían cooperar. Continué mi tarea e intente abrí mis parpados y lo conseguí.

La luz de mí alrededor era muy brillante y, a mis ojos, poco acostumbrados a la luz, le resultaba fastidiosa. Me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto. Totalmente cubierto por un tono de azul muy tenue lo que me recordaba las innumerables veces que había visitado los hospitales en mi infancia.

Entonces observe mí alrededor. Todo aquello me recordaba un hospital, porque, en efecto, estaba en uno.

El pánico se apodero de mí. _¿Por qué me encuentro aquí? _Pensé y cada recuerdo de lo que había sucedido volvió a mi mente como un chorro de agua fría.

Recordaba el viaje en auto, el coche que impacto contra nosotros y la ensangrentada cara de mi acompañante. En seguida pensé su nombre un fuerte ruido comenzó a sonar, cada vez mas fuerte a medida que el pánico me embargaba. _¿Dónde estaba Edward?_

Tarde unos segundos en percatarme a que se debía aquel ruido. Mi pulso había aumentado.

Eso debió alertar a todos porque sentí como de inmediato se abría la puerta de mi habitación mientras entraba varios rostros conocidos mirándome.

-Por Dios santísimo Bella, nos tenias preocupados.-dijo la chillona voz de mi amiga, Alice Cullen.

-Temíamos que no despertaras, pequeñuela.-apunto Emmett desde el lado izquierdo de mi cama.

-Sabia que no te debimos dejar ir con Edward, fue una irresponsabilidad.-añadió Rosalie.

-Ya, ya o los hago sacar de aquí. La están alterando. Acaba de despertar así que denle un respiro.-Reprendió el doctor Cullen que me observaba desde el pie de mi cama escribiendo en lo que supuse era mi historial medico.

-Lo siento.-corearon las voces de mis amigos a; mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Me alegra que despertaras Bella. Tus padres acaban de salir a tomar aire fresco justo antes de que volvieras. Llevas tres días inconsciente. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo…me siento, cansada. Adolorida sobre todo. ¿Cómo esta Edward?-pregunte.

-El esta bien, ahora nesecito que me digas si sientes algún cambio o alteración en tus sentidos, algún dolor extraño o ruido inexplicable.-

-No, nada. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Impactaron contra un auto que venia demasiado rápido. Y Edward al parecer no lo vio, muy irresponsable como varias veces he señalado en los últimos días.-comento con todo severo.

-No fue su culpa, fue la mía. Me dolía la cabeza y el estaba muy preocupado, era un dolor horrible así que el se puso muy nervioso.-le conteste al doctor Cullen en un tono poco amistoso.

-Daré la orden para un examen para averiguar la causa de ese dolor. ¿Lo habías sentido antes?-

-Este…-debió notar mi vacilación porque a continuación pidió que a sus hijos que abandonaran la habitación.

-Adiós Bella, volveremos luego. Si vemos a tus padres les diremos que despertaste.-

-Gracias Alice. Adiós chicos.-

-Bien, ahora, cuéntame.-propuso Carlisle.

-Pues, había sentido ese dolor una o dos veces antes, en estos últimos días antes de venir para el día de acción de gracias. Siempre me tomaba unas aspirinas y ya. Amanecía como nueva. Por eso no quería que Edward me trajera al hospital, porque era innecesario.-a mi ultima afirmación el Carlisle soltó una risa melódica que lo hizo parecerse mas a Edward.

-Deja que yo juzgue eso. Ya te mande a hacer unos estudios ayer que me imagino llegaran en unos días.-

-Todo es esta muy bien. Pero, ¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunte

-Aquí estoy.-escuche una voz decir.

De inmediato le vi atravesando la estrecha habitación. Lucia ropa de hospital y un vendaje en la frente donde me acorde, había recibido el impacto del volante. El verle herido solo provoco un horrendo dolor en mis adentros. Me alegraba enormemente verle bien y allí, junto a mí con una sonrisa.

-Edward.-dije y suspire, intentando ponerme en pie. De inmediato sentí una sensación de des balance y, cuando sentía que era inevitable mi caída, los fuertes brazos de Edwad me acunaron y me volvieron a poner en la cama tal como lo había hecho antes, con suma delicadeza y ternura.

De inmediato sentí los ojos de Carlisle puestos en nuestra pequeña demostración. Sus ojos reflejaban una sorpresa que, difícilmente, podía ser comparada con nada. Intentaba ser precavido y fue por eso que intento componer u expresión a una impasiva. Pero aun así, sentía como mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso porque aun podía sentir los pensamientos de Carlisle sobre nosotros.

El hecho de desviar provoco que me cruzase con la de Edward. Sus hermosos ojos verdes de un brillante tono esmeralda como dos gemas, me miraban directamente. En ellos veía reflejado mucho más de l que sabía, podía expresar. Verle de esa forma tan directa daba la impresión de admirarle el alma, que, a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho o lo que insistiese en negar, era una muy pura y hermosa. Sentí su mano suave posarse en una de mis mejillas y luego recorrer el tramo hasta mi frente. Su roce se sentía tan correcto y tan delicado que mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando su caricia.

-Me tenias preocupado Bella, pensé que te perdería, pensé que no ibas a regresar.-me dijo y abrí mis ojos para toparme con que el había cerrado los suyos.

-No sufras más que aquí estoy.-le asegure mientras una lágrima débil y solitaria descendía por mi rostro.

Al instante sentí como me tomaba las manos y se inclinaba para depositar un beso en mi frente. Al instante oí un sonido como de una garganta aclararse. Era Carlisle a quien ya casi había olvidado se encontraba en la habitación.

-Lo siento, te ignoramos por completo Carlisle. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuándo podré marcharme?-pregunte.

-Eso depende de las pruebas, tal vez unos días mas.-

-Pero si me encuentro bien.-replique.

-Si pero…-

-Por favor papa,-intervino Edward.- ¿No habrá otra forma para que Bella se vaya? Yo me voy hoy, porque no permites que se vaya conmigo.

-No creo que sea bueno Edward, puede tener complicaciones. Puede surgirle una molestia.-

-Si, ya lo se papa. Por eso te prometo que la voy a cuidar. Es mas, también te prometo volver cuando lleguen sus estudios para que le des la lectura.-

-No se.-admitió Carlisle.

-Por favor.-le rogué.

-Buen, esta bien. Edward, te responsabilizas por Bella, cualquier cosa, debe volver aquí de inmediato.-

-De acuerdo.-accedió.

En ese mismo instante, Carlisle decidió abandonar la habitación.-

-Voy a preparar sus documentos de alta. Vuelvo ya.-

Estuvimos en silencio varios instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a las dos personas que, dados los acontecimientos, quería ver.

-Bella hija mía, estaba muy preocupada. Tu padre y yo pensábamos lo peor.-

-Hola mama, hola papa estoy feliz de verles.-les asegure sarcásticamente a lo que Edward no pudo mas que soltar una risita la que suprimió al instante al ver el rostro de mi padre.

-Bella tesoro, siempre dije que no debiste salir de Seattle.-

-Tú hubieses deseado que no lo hubiera hecho papa. Me gusta aquí así que no empieces.-le puntualice con tono bastante tajante.

-Solo decía.-

-Bella, debes contarnos todo.-

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente mama? No recuerdo muco, solo que nos estrellamos contra el otro auto.-

-Si, por culpa de ese joven que, según tengo entendido, iba al volante.-añadió mí de modo acusatorio.

-No fue su culpa papa.-defendí mirando a la cara contraída de Edward mientras le apretaba las manos con fuerza.-Yo me sentía mal y el intentaba ayudarme como es su costumbre porque es doctor.-

-Aun no lo soy.-corrigió Edward.

-Casi lo eres, además, entendiste mi punto, ¿No?-lo mire y le vi asentir.

-Esta bien, esta bien hija, cálmate.-pidió mi madre en el mismo instante que la maquina que media mi pulso comenzó a sonar como loca.

-Yo me retiro.-anuncio Edward.

-Quédate, por favor.-le pedí.

-No me iré lejos, voy a ver todo lo que necesitaras para estos días y a ver como van los papeles de alta.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego.-

-Nos vemos dulce Bella.-y, tras dicho esto, se inclino para besarme nuevamente en la frente.

-Vaya chico molesto.-

-Papa…-

-OH vamos Charlie, es encantador. Sabes Bella, lleva desde que llegaron aquí pegados como un chicle a ti. No quería separarse.-me informo mama con una mirada que dejaba entrever que quería el porque de lo que pasaba.

-No debió hacerlo.-

-Pero lo hizo y eso deja ver que hay algo especial entre ustedes. Porque lo hay, ¿cierto?-

-No mama.-le asegure y era la verdad.

-Bella, tengo…bueno, no te diré cuantos años, pero tengo los suficiente y se reconocer las cosas y las verdades y la verdad aquí es que el te adora, te idolatra.-me contó mientras mi rostro se hundía cada vez mas en su tono de rojo mas y mas intenso.

-Preferiría que dejáramos el tema. En fin, ¿Hasta cuando se van a quedar?-pregunte, con el mas grande deseo de cambiar de tema.

-Yo me voy en un par de horas, ya sabes que no puedo tomar mucho tiempo del trabajo, además, no hemos hecho nada, los Cullen no nos dejan. Por cierto, Angela, Ben, MIke y Jessica te mandan saludos, estaban preocupadísimos.-

-¡OH no! Papa, les dijiste.-

-No pude evitarlo.-

-Si, claro. Bueno, ¿Y tu mama, cuando te marchas?-pregunte, tratando que se me bajara el coraje con mi padre.

-Bueno, es algo curioso. Phil y yo estábamos a un día de viajar hacia acá para unos del equipo de phil cuando recibimos la llamada. Yo pensaba sorprenderte al venir pero mira que paso. En resumen, voy a estar aquí un par de semanas, tal vez más.-

-Que bien.-le dije, tratando de disimular mi descontento.

Yo amaba a mi madre pero a veces, tenerla cerca, resultaba ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Descuida, no te voy a sofocar el tiempo.-me comento entre risas.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de muchas cosas. Era muy extraño porque nos reíamos de sucesos como no lo hacíamos en años. La perspectiva de tener a mis padres unos minutos me dio mucha felicidad y, solo al compartir con ellos, me percate cuanto les echaba de menos.

Me preguntaron de cada cosa irrelevante y sin sentido que podían encontrar. Querían saber casa cosa que me había sucedido al llegar a la universidad. Por supuesto que fui lo mas honesta posible pero, aun así, guardando para mis adentros los sucesos pasados con Edward meses anteriores.

Y, tras un buen rato, ya avanzada la tarde, mis padres se fueron, cada uno a su destino. Aunque mi madre había prometido visitarme en unos días me aseguro que no seria pronto porque, para ellos, yo estaría al cuidado de Carlisle.

A los pocos minutos de la partida de mis padres llego Edward volvió a mi habitación, con un pequeño bolso e cual, me indico, tenia algo de mi ropa. Salio para dejarme un poco de privacidad. Ya cambiada y mientras guardaba varias cosas en mi bulto, la puerta se abrió y una joven agradable enfermera entro a la habitación indicándome que tenia que hacer mi recorrido en silla de ruedas.

-Yo la llevo desde aquí Grace.-informo Edward a la enfermera mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos por segunda vez ese día.

-Pero señor Edward.-replico ella.

-No te preocupes, si te pregunta mi padre, dile que no te hice caso, para variar-

-Esta bien. Que se mejore señora Cullen.-

-Señorita Swan.-corregí inmediatamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa enfermera loca?

-Lo siento. Es que creí que…se veían…olvídenlo, que se mejore.-y sin mas preámbulos se retiro.

El comentario de la enfermera Grace había dejado cierto aire incomodo en el ambiente. La tensión se podía cortar con el filo de una navaja. Por alguna razón desconocida para mi, la simple equivocación había traído en Edward una serie de reacciones muy extrañas a las que me propuse no prestarles atención.

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto en un momento del trayecto, ya habido pasado Gloucester.

-No.-le respondí.

-Bien.-

Y no nos volvimos a hablar por un buen rato. Solo entonces, entre aquél silencio, comprendí varias cosas. Primero, no estábamos en el mismo auto que habíamos estado en el accidente, claro, ese debía estar hecho trizas.

Lo otro que no pude pasar por alto, fue el hecho que, al pasar el frente de la universidad, siguió derecho.

-Este, Edward, pasaste la universidad. Allí vivo, lo sabes, ¿No?-

-Si, lo se.-contesto con voz tranquila.

-¿Y para donde me llevas?-

-¿Creías que lo de vigilarte era broma? Vamos para mi casa.-

_¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado Bien? ¿A casa de Edward Cullen?_

_**Antes que nada, no maten a la autora, por favor.**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado enferma y eso y las asignaturas no me han dejado demasiado tiempo libre. Lo cierto es que espero que no vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Pues bien, Bella en casa de Edward, ¿Hará eso una buena combinación? Solo imaginen las posibilidades por delante.**_

_**Les adelanto, tratare de subirles el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, espero, antes de san Valentín. Y, les adelanto, que podremos ver mas interacción entre nuestra pareja favorita aunque también nuestra querida Alice vuelve al ataque.**_

_**Pero, como todo no es color de rosa, también les digo que se preparen para una nueva dosis de drama en los capítulos posteriores al próximo que voy a publicar. Muchos, como imagino, habrán agarrado las pistas que les he ido dejando.**_

_**Bueno, bueno, ya estoy hablando demás, Se me cuidan y feliz mes de San Valentín**_

_**Recuerden: dejen reviews.**_


	12. Entre Ternura y Pasion

_Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno, ya se que todos se mueren por saber mas sobre que pasara después del mega desastre de la fiesta. Aquí se los dejo y felices fiestas a todos!_

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Doce: Entre ternura y pasion

-Este…Edward, ¿Cómo que a tu casa?-pregunté

-Si, a mi casa. Tengo un departamento muy cerca de la universidad. No te ibas a quedar sola, no te lo iba a permitir después de lo del accidente. Tuvimos suerte de salir como salimos, pudo ser peor. Además mira, ya hemos llegado Isabella.-me dijo en tono muy divertido mientras descendía del auto.

-Bella.-gruñí mientras le veía dar la vuelta al auto.

-Vamos.-me pidió ofreciéndome su calida mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Y así lo hice.

Tome su mano mientras me dirigía a la entrada central del edificio. No había soltado su mano pero el tampoco parecía querré removerla. Casi llegando a la entrada me llene de suficiente valentía para alzar la mirada Edward. Sus ojos se posaban en el horizonte oscuro y una expresión de paz surcaba su rostro. Al parecer, yo, no cualquier idiota con la que se hubiese acostado, yo, Isabella Swan, le daba paz.

Y, tampoco me había fijado lo hermosamente seductor que se veía bajo la luz de la luna que le daba un aire misterioso a su piel cubriéndola de plateado. Parecía un ser mitológico, un ser divino. Un ser que había venido a la tierra a despertar mis mas ocultos deseos.

Me matute mirándole todo el trayecto hacia el apartamento en el que nunca nos cruzamos la mirada y, tenia la impresión, que aquella situación le era de igual incomodidad que a mi. Pero era su culpa, a el nadie le había dicho que debía tomar papel de niñera conmigo, una adulta de veintiún años.

Mi estado de sublevación ante la mera visión de Edward solo fue rebasado por la vista que tenia ante mis ojos.

Sin duda, el departamento de Edward era todo lo que podía reflejar de el. Lo decía todo, cada porción de el plasmada en cada rincón. Era enorme, por supuesto, y muy lujoso, pero, después de haber conocido a todos los miembros de la familia, terminabas asimilando que el dinero jamás había sido problema alguno por lo que no me costo mucho pensar de donde había salido semejante trofeo de casa.

Cada superficie estaba completamente inmaculada, más de lo que pensé jamás hallar en casa de un hombre. Tenia una enorme sala de estar con un inmenso televisor y debajo de el, lo que parecía una grande y extensa colección de películas.

Estaba tan asombrada por lo que veía que actuaba como una autómata y lo único que hacia era seguirle mientras me señalaba donde se encontraba cada cosa. De repente volví a reaccionar y Salí de mi ensimamiento. Estábamos en la planta alta justo enfrente de una puerta de color madera claro. No sabía que hacíamos allí así que lo mire con cara confundida. Como si me hubiese leído la mente, cruzo para contestarme la pregunta que no había hecho en voz alta.

-Esta será tu habitación por los próximos días. Espero que la encuentres cómoda. Todo lo que puedas necesitar estará ahí y si no, házmelo saber. Alice ya vino a dejar todo lo que…-me decía pero yo ya no le escuchaba.

¿_Alice_? ¿Alice? ¿Mary Alice Cullen? ¿Qué el duendecillo desenfrenado había seleccionado mi _ropa_? Pero si eso era una locura. Solo el cielo sabía que barbaries debería haber puesto en mi armario. Si iba a pasar unos días con Edward, seria imposible tener sus tipos de ropa conmigo y más aun cuando no podría ponerle remedio a la situación ya que, sabía muy bien, que no me dejarían manejar el auto.

-Te dejo para que te cambies. Mi habitación es la de fondo pero además de esa, podrás encontrar mi cuarto de estudios. Tienes tu propio cuarto de baño ah adentro.-dijo, repentinamente muy nervioso.

-Edward, deseo agradecerte muchísimo lo que has hecho hoy. Lo que haces por mi.-

-No es nada, te lo debo. Ahora, ve, relájate, disfruta un baño relajante en la tina. Yo voy a preparar la cena en vista que ninguno de los dos ha comido nada.-me dijo. La verdad, nuca paraba de asombrarme.

-¿Cocinas/-pregunte con incredulidad y enseguida el la gran tranquilidad fue suplantada por una gran carcajada de su parte.

-Hay Bella, claro que cocino. ¿Crees que hubiese sobrevivido si no? Además, viviendo con Esme Cullen, en mi casa todos salen haciendo de todo, hasta coser.-me respondió y no pude mas que unirme a sus risas.

-Eso debe…debe…debe ser muy gracioso. Tu…Emmett…pegando un botón.-de tan solo imaginármelo la risa cobraba mas fuerza.

-Ja debe hacerlo porque si no mama nos mataría. Te sorprendería saber todo lo intimidante que mi madre puede llagar a ser con tan solo una mirada y nuestro mejor bate de beisball en la casa.-

-No lo podría haber imaginado.-le acepte, con los ojos enajenados en lagrimas, producto de tanto reír.

-Es de familia, mis hermanas y mi madre son muy buenas pero tienen su genio. Solo pregúntales a mis hermanos que han sentido la furia de las Cullen muchas veces. Bueno, vasta por ahora de plática aburrida, voy a cocinar porque te admito que muero de hambre.-

-De acuerdo. Pero después seguiremos con el tema.-le dije mientras lo veía alejarse de la puerta.

-Hecho.-dijo y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente dándome vuelta para encarar mi habitación. por supuesto, era elegante, fina y de un gusto exquisito. Daba la impresión de haber sido decorada por Esme porque poseía algo de su toque personal y su brillantez para las combinaciones.

Pero lo que me preocupaba no estaba en la decoración de esa habitación, sino en lo que aguardaba en la maleta que divise encima de mi enorme cama.

Me acerque a ella y con ojos cerrados corrí los cierres. No quería enfrentarme a lo que vería pero era inevitable. Así que, ya abierta la maleta, me anime a echar un ojo a su contenido. Lo que recibí fue un espanto.

Mientras buscaba conjuntos me quedaba más y más en estado de completa sorpresa. ¿Es que Alice no podía escoger ropa adecuada? Todo me daba pavor nada más mirar pero lo que me erizaba aun mas mis vellos era la vista de la ropa de dormir si se le podía decir así a aquellos trapos con los que pretendía Alice que me vistiera. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Unos centímetros de tela? Era escandaloso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que pudiese mover un músculo y, cuando lo hice, fue el cerebro con e que pensé, me prometí a mi misma matar a Alice cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad de verla. No, no quería esperar a verle. La iba a llamar.

Y, como había tomado mi decisión, tome mi teléfono y marque el numero que tanto me sabia de memoria.

-_Hola_.-contesto inocente su voz.

-Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme que demonios hiciste con la ropa normal _Mary._-

-_¿Ropa normal? ¿Cuál? Es que no te escucho…Bella…luego te llamo_.-

-No te atrevas.-le gruñí pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me había colgado.

-¡Demonios! Maldita sea Alice Cullen y su secuaz Rose Hale.-exclame.

Allí, mirando a la nada con una inmensa indignación, espere unos minutos. Estaba realmente molesta pero supuse que podría vengarme en otra ocasión, una mejor planeada. El pensar en mi contraataque me hizo moderar mi mal humor por lo que decidí tomar una larga y relajante ducha de imercion en la que pudiese relajar mis músculos un rato.

Me quite la ropa que llevaba y me metí en la ducha mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Allí permanecí, relajándome, según las instrucciones de Edward. Trate de no pensar en el trabajo que se me avecinaba encima cuando volviera a la universidad ni en mis planes de asesinato a las hermanas Cullen. Ese momento era solo mío.

Y allí me quede mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando Salí del baño, envuelta enana toalla en ambos, pelo y cuerpo, ya había pasado una hora completita y supuse que Edward estaría esperándome por lo que me apresure a tomar, de entre todas las ropas entraña, la mas decente que encontré, un par de_ jeans_ cortos y una camiseta de un azul muy bonito. Por supuesto, siguiendo mi mala costumbre, no me puse ningún zapato para andar por la casa.

Me seque el cabello con la toalla o más rápido que pude y Salí de mi habitación para comenzar a bajar las escaleras de dos lo que casi me cuesta una vuelta al hospital cuando enredé mi pie en la alfombra de las escaleras. Pero, por suerte, no paso a mayores y puse seguir encaminándome directo a la cocina.

El olor que provenía de allí era el olor mas delicioso que jamás había olido, era una mezcla se olores conocidos con otros que no reconocía. De la cocina también salía una música en tono bajo muy hermosa, una que reconocí, haberle oído poner la tarde que nos accidentamos. Pero lo más Hermoso de todo era la vista.

Edward lucia otra ropa y su cabello estaba aun mojado, al igual que el mió. Su rostro de ángel parecía muy concentrado en la tarea hasta que le vi detenerse y concentrarse en mí. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se pintaban de carmesí. Le vi abrí los ojos como platos para luego controlar su expresión de manera autómata e instantánea.

-Bella.-

-Edward.-

-Te…te…te ves…hermosa.-me dijo y, por vez primera, tuve la sensación de haberle visto las mejillas de un matiz distinto al usual.

-Gracias.-fue todo lo que le pude decir.

-Esa ropa te queda genial, eres muy hermosa Bella. Pero debo preguntar, ¿Y tus lentes?-

-No los encontré entre mis cosas.-

-Después los busco, a lo mejor Alice se le olvidaron en el dormitorio, en fin, toma asiento. Voy a servir la cena.-me informo.

Yo quise ayudarle en algo por lo que acomode los platos y los vasos en su lugar. Me senté y espere a que mi acompañante llegara lo que sucedió al cabo de unos diez minutos.

Tenía tanta hambre que me maraville cuando Edward coloco el delicioso plato de pasta frente a mí. Tuve que controlarme enormemente para conservar las reglas a la ora de comer como no atragantarme con la comida. Y es que, mi hambre solo se puso peor después de la primera probada de aquel exquisito mangar.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Edward en un punto dado de la cena.-

-No me gusta. Me encanta Edward, esta delicioso. Esme ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo.-

-A ella le agradaría saber eso.-me aseguro con una sonrisa torcida condenadamente sexy.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-le asegure comiendo otro vacado.

-Bella, tengo una conversación pendiente contigo.-me informo en tono que dejaba entrever que se acercaba un asunto un tanto incomodo.

-Dime.-

-Bueno, es que…mira, el punto es que yo qui…-no pudo terminar. ¿Por qué tenia que ser el timbre tan inoportuno en ocasiones?

Suerte que habíamos terminado la cena, era un desperdicio dejarla enfriar.

-Bella, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?-me pedio.

-Esta bien.-

-Gracias.-

Así pues camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia la puerta a atender al insistente idiota que no paraba de tocar el timbre como lunático. Estaba tan irritada que por un momento pensé desquitar mi ira inmediatamente si de Alice se trataba. No habría tiempo para planes, si era el pequeño diablillo, hoy iba a morir.

Oh, pero distinta fue la sorpresa que me lleve al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas Noches.-salude a la joven rubia parada justo al frente.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Tanya

-Paso unos días aquí. Pero eso pregúntaselo a Edward.-

-Si, créeme que lo haré. Ahora mosquita, por que no nos das a mi y a mi Edward tiempo solos.-me espeto, claramente dejándome ver que no era una pregunta.

-Con gus…-comencé a decir en el mismo instante que fui interrumpida por la potente voz de Edward.

-No te atrevas Bella. Tú te quedas aquí.-afirmo, ya habiendo llegado a mi lado.

-Edward, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto molesta.

-Yo la invite, además, eso no te incumbe, Tanya. Esta es mi casa y hago le que se me pega de la real gana.-

-Pero si es un espantapájaros.-

-Tanya, te advierto, cállate la boca.-le amenazo Edward con rostro furioso y frenético.

-Dile, dile que no le interesas. Vamos Edward, yo soy mejor que _Bella_.-

-En lo único que eres mejor que Bella es en que eres una cualquiera. La mujerzuela del campus. Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir el nombre de Bella que no lo mereces.-

-Tu me dijiste a mi….-comenzó a hablar.

Sabía exactamente a que evento se referirían. Cada palabra que les había escuchado decir me venia a la mente como un balde de agua fría.

_-Espera Eddie, nesecito que me digas que no te interesa en lo absoluto la nueva.-_

_-Claro que no Tanya, es solo una chica idiota e ingenua. ¿No viste su apariencia?, parece un libro mal gastado.-_

Eso era, estaba aquí para nada, para revivir la humillación más horrenda de mi vida. No, no lo iba a permitir. _Me voy_, _voy a empacar mis cosas_, pensé.

Corrí, corrí escaleras arriba aun escuchando la discusión proveniente de la entrada de la casa. Escuche gritos y escuche el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Escuche pasos a mis espaldas lo que hizo que aumentara más a mi paso. Quería llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, y lo hubiese logrado si la cerradura no se hubiese indispuesto a la cooperación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Bella?-pregunto Edward.

Cuando hablo fui capaz de percatarme a la increíble corta distancia que nos encontrábamos. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Sus ojos se perdían en mi mirada. En ellos vi un conjunto de emociones que no podía descifrar.

-Me iba a empacar.-conteste, bajando involuntariamente mi vista a sus perfectos y rosados labios.

-¿Por qué razón es eso?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, inclinándose mas a mi, a un punto, que nuestros labios alcanzaba la separación solo por, tal vez, un par de centímetros.

-No quiero volver a ser humillada.-le respondí.

-Bella, Bella, pequeña Bella, dulce Bella.-llamo como para sus adentros. Sentí como sus ojos abandonaban los míos, sentí como su rostro se inclinaba. Con su nariz trazo la línea de mi clavícula.

Una y otra vez, choques eléctricos recorriendo mi piel. Su aliento tibio sobre mi, era como la llama que enciende un fuego abrasador. Porque eso era yo en aquel momento, un fuego abrasador dedicado a consumir cada caricia que el me daba.

Mi corazón latía frenético, estoico. Los nervios de mi piel todos concentrados en el acercamiento.

-Eres lista Bella, lo se. ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que sepas que siento haberte hecho lo que te hice?-

-Yo…-

-Bella, escúchame, jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás, nunca voy a dejar que ni Tanya, ni nadie vuelva a hacerte algo. Nunca. Te lo prometo. No, te lo juro.-

Era imposible no caer en esos encantos y más cuando su aliento podía robar de ti todo pensamiento coherente que estuvieses teniendo.

Poco a poco, la cabeza de Edward subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Vista con vista vi, paralizada, como su rostro se inclinaba hacia el mió. Al instante, sentí como sus dulces labios se posaban en los míos.

Eran como la caricia más celestial jamás antes sentida por mi cuerpo. Los labios perfectos de Edward se acomodaban de manera precisa y eficaz a los míos. Era un beso que, pasa mi, significaba mucho.

De repente, sentí las manos de Edward tomar mi rostro con sus manos el mismo momento, tras superado mi estado de impresión, tome con la mano derecha la parte de atrás de su cuello para atraerlo a mi.

El beso se fue intensificando como las mismas llamas del infierno. Era un crecendo. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron más y más pero aun eso no parecía ser suficiente. Mis manos buscaron, por instinto, el comienzo de su camisa, al mismo instante que sentía sus manos remover las mías y sus labios delicadamente dejar los míos separándose un poco para poder unir nuestras frentes.

El silencio que nos invadía era solo perturbado por el mismo sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. No fue al cabo de unos minutos, cuando recuperamos el aliento, que Edward logro hablar.

-Bella…escucha lo que te voy a decir. Te amo, mí pequeña Isabella.-

_**Bueno Bueno Bueno, ¡Por fin!, ¿No?**_

_**Esto es excelente. Ya el primer beso. Y a Tanya la sacaron de patadas, Merecido, por**_

_**dañar el postre. Jajajajaja. Les dije que había más interacción entre ellos. Ahora, rara va a ser la situación al otro día, en la mañana. Además, vieron, les prometí que Alice metería sus manos en este capitulo pero bueno, veremos que pasa.**_

_**Espero que es guste este, su regalo de día de San Valentín. **_

_**Quiero agradecer mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes, lectores que han dejado un review que, como ya he dicho antes, es lo que me inspira a continuar esta historia. De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos por hacerme el día uno menos malo.**_

_**Bueno, hasta la próxima, nos leemos,**_

_**Adios!!!!**_

_**P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS **_


	13. Cuando No Se Sabe Del Mañana

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Trece: Cuando no se sabe del mañana

_El silencio que nos invadía era solo perturbado por el mismo sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. No fue al cabo de unos minutos, cuando recuperamos el aliento, que Edward logro hablar._

_-Bella…escucha lo que te voy a decir. Te amo, mí pequeña Isabella.-_

De pronto y de forma abrupta sentí la necesidad de sepárame de el. De dejar espacio entre nosotros. Quise darle la espalda, quise entrar a mi habitación y estar sola pero no podía. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación decidida a estar sola pero otros eran los planes de Edward. Tras estar dentro de la habitación, y, viendo que queria alejarme de el, tomo mi muñeca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta.

-¿Que te pasa Bella? ¿Dije algo malo?-me pregunto mientras tomaba mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Edward-pronuncia- tomando las fuerzas que ya no me quedaban para poder continuar.-Juraste que no me harías daño, me lo juraste Edward.

Dije aquellas palabras con tal ira que jamás, en mis años, habría creído posible. Con una frialdad inmensurable, con la misma que intente ignorar el fuego que despedían sus manos en mi rostro, cada una posada en una mejilla húmeda por las lagrimas.

-Dime que te hice Bella, dímelo para poder hacerme responsable por hacerte daño.-me suplico mirándome a los ojos con la expresión mas triste, pero no por eso menos hermosa, que jamás mis ojos café habían visto.

-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que me quería y eso no es cierto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no es cierto, verdad? Bella, escúchame otra vez. Mírame a los ojos. Te lo juro dulce Bella, te lo juro por mi propia vana e insignificante vida que no te mentiría así. Es la primera vez que le digo esto a alguien Bella y lo repito, te amo.-

Sus palabras sonaban a mis oídos como la más dulce melodía. Como la más clara de las mañanas. Me era imposible no creerle cuando veía aquel amargo sufrimiento, aquella angustia reflejada en su rostro de ángel.

Sentía como las mismísimas llamas del infierno emanaban de todo el, de los dos. Las sentía cuando su aliento me rozaba, pues estaba a solo centímetros de mí. Lo sentía en la mirada que me daba y en sus manos posadas en mi rostro.

Sentía culpa por no creerle. Yo no era nadie para no creer en sus palabras porque, después de todo, yo también tenía mis secretos.

Mis reflejos fueron instantáneos, perfectamente coordinados con los suyos. Esa vez fui yo la que, sin palabra alguna, lo bese.

Sentí como sus manos, aun dudosas, se quedaban muy quitas mientras las mías propias viajaban por su cuello. No, no quería que se quedara quieto. Quería, no, nesecitaba la hermosa y embriagadora sensación de su piel en contacto con la mía. Aquel cosquilleo que me recorría desde lo mas profundo, viajando por cada una de mis venas, haciéndome abandonar toda cordura posible que pudiese quedar remanente.

Sus labios, tibios y suaves, se movían con delicadeza contra los míos, delicados, si, pero no por eso menos deliciosos.

Pero yo no quería eso.

Sabiendo pues que si mi consentimiento las cosas no avanzarían, tome el, adrede, el camino para el resultado tan deseado.

Mi lengua rozó suave y lentamente su labio inferior, buscando permiso de entrada. Mientras, desprendí mis manos de la parte trasera de su cuello para posarlas sobre su pecho.

Solo hasta ese momento me percate que tenía sueltos unos botones de su camisa, lo que dejaba admirar parte de su bien formado pecho.

Tocarle era una experiencia inexplicable, gloriosa, casi divida. Podía decir que estaba en la cima de mi felicidad, pero no, aun faltaba algo más.

Saque mis manos de su lugar mientras tomaba las de Edward para luego posarlas en mis caderas. Ante mi acción, sentí como se detenía mientras ambos nos separábamos para mirarnos a los ojos con una mirada que solo buscaba entender las reacciones del otro.

Paso mucho tiempo para que alguno pudiese habar. El tiempo que tomo regular nuestras respiraciones y aclarar nuestras mentes. Pero era muy difícil porque, por lo menos yo podía decir, que las llamas que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo, no se detenían.

Aun mirándonos note como una extraña mirada aparecía en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, rápido la identifique. Era culpa.

-Lo ciento.-se disculpo apenado. Tras decir eso, sentí como intentaba quitar sus manos de donde a sabiendas, yo las había colocado pero, posando las mías propias encima de las suyas, se lo impedí a lo que solo respondió con un hondo suspiro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Edward?-pregunte. Siendo esta vez yo la que olisqueaba y pasaba mi nariz por su clavícula.

-Detente, por favor.-me suplico.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte, sumergida en su delicioso aroma. Tan desconocido, tan perfecto.

-Porque temo Bella, que si seguimos, vamos a terminar haciendo algo que no seria adecuado en este momento.-me dijo, posando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro para alejarme y poder admirar mi rostro.

-Pero, no entiendo.-admití.

-Eres tan bonita Bella.-

-Nunca me lo habían dicho antes. Los demás pensaban todo lo contrario.-

-Los demás son una banda de idiotas, unos ciegos que no son capaces de admirar la belleza del mundo. Yo era uno de ellos, sabes. Pero llegaste tu y dejaste el tablero Bella, uno, Edward Cullen el casanova, cero.-

Edward y sus comentarios, hacían reír a uno aunque estuvieses recordando el más amargo de tus recuerdos.

-No me has contestado, sigo sin entender.-le informe.

-Bella, se, créeme, lo recuerdo todo el tiempo, lo que he hecho que sufras. Quiero hacer esto de una manera que no vayas a arrepentirte luego.-

-Pero no me voy a arrepentir, Edward.-le asegure.

-Pero Bell…-comenzó a decir pero lo detuve.

-Edward, quiero que continuemos Edward. Quiero hacer esto.-

-Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita como es debido.-me recordó en un vago intento de detener el curso de mis deseos.

-Hay un decir que hace muchos años me enseño mi abuela. Ella decía siempre: _¿Por qué esperar a una nueva alba cuando tu cielo lo iluminan veinte luceros?_ No sabemos donde nos coloque el destino mañana, o incluso el día después, solo sabemos que estamos aquí y ahora, créeme Edward, yo se mejor que nadie lo valioso que es un solo minuto.-

-Si seguimos no hay vuelta a tras, ¿Quieres seguir con esto?-me pregunto. Indeciso.

-Si.-le conteste con toda la sinceridad y el deseo que jamás había sentido.

Tras u momento de vacilación sentí como los labios de Edward volvían a estar en contacto con los míos. Ese simple rose me dejaba con el cuerpo deseando mas así que tenia que lograr que abandonara sus escrúpulos. Moví sus manos hacia mis senos con extrema suavidad, jamás rompiendo mi contacto visual con el. Sus manos parecían amoldarse de forma perfecta a mis pechos. Sentía como sus manos titubeaban, sabia que quería detenerse, lo sabia, sin embargo, no se lo permitiría.

La delicadeza de sus manos era increíble, casi misteriosa.

El placer invadió mi cuerpo, me llenaba, me hacia sentir viva. Así fue como de manera deliberada, termine a abrir su camisa. Con cuidado y sin perder contacto con sus bellos labios, la deslice por sus hombros y al instante su pecho quedo por completo descubierto.

-Quiero ver sin sentirme culpable o avergonzado de mirar.-me dijo desesperado.

-No te avergüences.-le respondí abandonándome por completo a aquéllas sensaciones, rindiéndome ante semejantes caricias.

Sentí como sus manos viajaban a mi espalda. Sentí como sus dedos ágiles me despojaban de mi sostén. La manera en la sentía sus ojos sobre mi piel, la delicadeza con la que me trataba y el amor que podía ver en sus ojos, que estaban encendidos como dos gemas puestas al fuego, hacían mi alma temblar por el.

Me agarro fuertemente, aforrándose a mi cintura. Sentí como sus fuertes brazos me levantaban, tal cual pluma ligera, y me descansaban en la enorme cama.

Edward POV

La agarre por la cintura, fuertemente y la levante en brazos. Sentí junto a mí el más delicado de los pesos, el mas delicado de los ángeles. De repente pensé en todo lo que debía haber sufrido aquel ser celestial que tanto amaba. Quería borrar todo, sufrimiento, desdichas, humillaciones, todo aquello que la había hecho infeliz, todo aquello que la había hecho llorar.

Sentí sus delicadas manos viajar a mi pantalón. No podía creer que aquello fuese posible. Aun estaba en la espera de que me rechazara, de que sintiese remordimientos por dejarse llevar, de que se detuviera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ya me encontraba con los pantalones sueltos. Con cuidado la vi colocarse sobre sus rodillas para despojarme de mis últimas prendas.

Baje mis manos, sus senos tibios y perfectos instaban a la cada una de las caricias que pudiesen serles dadas. De pronto, sentí un suspiro de sorpresa y pude admirar el rostro de mi ángel inocente al observar mi cuerpo entero sin ningún obstáculo.

Con un suave giro, cambie nuestras posiciones para colocarla debajo de mí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y, en silencio y con un ligero asentimiento, me concedió la respuesta a la pregunta que en mis ojos vio formulada.

Mis manos viajaron con toda presicion a su cintura, removiendo de ella la última barrera que la podía separar de mí. Jamás había visto algo tan bello, y supe por fin, que jamás encontraría tal hermosura en otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo. Tan delicado, tan perfecto.

Bese cada una de las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Bese sus ojos, bese su vientre. La mire a los ojos, descendí hasta sus labios, con tal deseo de besarla que me pareció sacrilegio no hacerlo.

Atrás habían quedado los besos tiernos cuando, una muy confiada Bella exploraba los límites de mi sanidad, de mi autocontrol. Podía sentir como su lengua rozaba mis labios, como su boca repetía mis acciones a los suyos para luego entrar unirse a la mía. Toda tan calida, tan dulce e inexperta. Aquellas eran las caricias de una virgen.

La besaba cada vez con más intensidad, pero nesecitaba algo más, nesecitaba mucho más que eso.

La sentía responder con la misma pasión, le veía los ojos con lujuria reflejados en ellos. La más extraña de las visiones, la visión de dos amantes, se volvía realidad entre nosotros. Una erótica sensación se apodero de mi con la repentina urgencia de tocar sus senos duros por tanto placer.

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y solo causaban que perdiera los últimos minutos de cordura que podían quedarme. Sentí una exquisita sensación de molestia esencial y urgente provocada por la simple visión de su cuerpo desnudo y sus exquisitos labios húmedos. Sentí como temblaba, como temblamos los dos. Vi sus manos recorrer mi abdomen y estudiar cuidadosamente cada centímetro de mi anatomía.

-Basta ya de juegos Edward, por favor.-me dijo mi ángel en una expresión de urgencia.

Me acomode en la posición exacta pero aun no sabia como proseguir.

-¿Estas segura Bella?-le pregunte, esperando un cambio de opinión

-Absolutamente, Edward.-me contesto acariciándome el rostro con ternura

-Esto puede dolerte un poco.-le advertí y se levanto un poco para alcanzar mis labios para un beso ligero.

-Confió en ti.-me respondió.

Entonces fue ella la que comenzó a besarme nuevamente, sus manos por do quier, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Sentí como separaba sus pierdas, permitiéndome un mejor acceso.

Lentamente y sin romper contacto visual con Bella en ningún momento, me fui hundiendo cada vez mas en ella. Era una sensación embriagadora. Por un momento me sentí culpable en el momento que sentí en ella la delicada prueba de su inocencia.

Me detuve, con miedo a poder hacerle daño.

-No quiero que te detengas.-me dijo.

-Bella yo…- comencé a replicar pero su siguiente acción me tomo por sorpresa.

Levanto sus caderas hacia mí con fuerza, obligándome a continuar. Contuve el aliento mientras la veía morderse el labio inferior levemente, conteniendo el dolor.

No quería permitir que sufriera y me propuse alejarme, dejarla en paz y apartarme de ella. Supuse que debía conocerme muy bien para poder adivinar mis pensamientos porque encontró la única arma que sabia me podía dejar sin palabras, sin aliento.

-Edward, yo también te amo.-me dijo mi Bella tomándome por desprevenido. Haciéndome sentir la alegría más grande que se puede sentir cuando sabes que amas y eres amado.

Bella POV

- Edward, yo también te amo.- le susurre en aquella penumbra. Justo cuando sentí su renuncia a continuar.

-¡OH Bella.-exclamo.

Ya no tenía miedo a admitirlo. Le amaba con la mas grade de las fuerzas, el mas incondicionable de los amores. Era irónico como la vida hacia burlas de la nuestras. En un principio sentía el mas grande de los rencores hacia aquel hombre que creía solo quería dañarme. Pero ese gran sentimiento negativo se convirtió en el más profundo de los amores y en la más sublime de las paciones. Romeo y Julieta, Elizabeth y Darcy, Marianne y el Coronel Brandon, Fanny Price y Edmund, Tristan e Isolda, Arturo y Guinevere, ninguno de aquellos personajes de las historias que tanto me gustaba leer, que tanto me apasionaban, podían ser comparados a nosotros, ninguno de sus amores tan sólidos y mágicos como el nuestro. Ni tan sólido, ni tan perfecto.

Os pensamientos se tornaban mas y mas extraños a medida que ambos alcanzábamos el punto mas alto de nuestra pasión. Me sentía temblar mientras oía los gemidos de placer de Edward intrincarse en el aire con los míos propios. Pronto, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y agradecí brevemente al cielo que la casa estuviera vacía.

Sentí como después de un rato, todo llegaba a su fin y unas sensaciones de paz y calma invadían mi cuerpo. Los músculos de Edward se relajaron y poco a poco se separo de mí colocándome contra su pecho y cubriéndonos con mis suaves sabanas.

-Descansa Bella, descansa que yo aquí estaré cuando despiertes.-me aseguro dándome un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Edward.-

Buenas noches Bella.-

-¿Edward?-le llame dudosa luego de un minuto de silencio.

-¿Si?-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo, Isabella.-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oí antes de que el cansancio y el sueño pasaran factura y, en menos de lo que esperaba, en algún punto de mis cavilaciones y mis pensamientos, me quede profundamente dormida.

Poco después, o lo que sentí que había sido poco tiempo, una luz calida me ilumino el rostro. Levante mi cabeza levemente, mirando a mí alrededor.

Levante mis ojos y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un par de ojos y una sonrisa calida dirigida hacia mi.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-

-Buen día. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿No te he pateado?-le pregunte y su rostro pareció divertido.

-Mejor que Bien. Y no, no me has pateado en lo absoluto. Aunque debo decir, hablaste toda la noche, o bueno, no creo que eso se considere hablar…-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué he dicho?-le pregunte alarmada a lo que Edward reacciono con una liguera risa.

-Oh si, además, creo que estaban…um…repitiendo el momento en el que hacíamos el amor.-me comunico con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Soy un desastre, Dios, siempre hablo cuando no debo.-me queje mientras le sentía darme un beso tiernos en los labios y sus manos acariciar mi cabello.

-No debes avergonzarte conmigo, además, pienso que es sexy.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, cierto.-me aseguro y guardo silencio unos minutos para luego volver a hablar.-Bella, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Lo que quieras.-le respondí.

-Bueno, voy al grano. Me preguntaba si, en vista de lo que ha pasado, si tu…si te gustaría salir conmigo-

-¿Me pides lo que creo que me estas pidiendo?-

-Si.-

Pues mi respuesta es si, claro, si no te avergüenza tenerme por novia.-

-Eso jamás, te lo aseguro. Aunque hay algo que si me avergonzaría y eso es no saber los gustos de mi novia. ¿Te das cuenta que sabes mucho de mi (gracias a mis hermanas) pero no se nada de ti?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunte mientras daba pequeños besos en su pecho.

-Bueno, tu comida favorita, que te gustaría hacer en un futuro, tu infancia. Todo.-

-Bueno, Como se que sabes, Soy hija de un policía llamado Charlie Swan y de Renee. Ambos me tuvieron muy jóvenes o que contribuyo a su temprano divorcio. Crecí en Phoenix, Arizona en donde siempre fui una buena alumna. Las calificaciones mas altas en todas las materias, obviamente, todos excepto gimnasia, soy un asco. Luego años después, ya adolescente, mi madre se caso y me mude con papa para darle algo de espacio a mi madre. Así fue como fui a parar al paradisíaco rincón de Forks (perdona el sarcasmo). Allí pase de ser la ignorada de la escuela a ser un fenómeno extraterrestre en persona. Pero, sinceramente, estaba tan acostumbrada que simplemente ya no me importaba. Después conocía mis amigos Angie (Angela), Mick, Jess y Ben. Luego todos fuimos a estudiar a la universidad y tarde hasta este septiembre en lograr lo que quería, largarme del estado de Washington. Mi comida favorita es la italiana. Y mi color favorito…-

-¿Tu color favorito…?-

-El verde, el color de tus ojos.-conteste avergonzada y sonrojada hasta la raíz.

Así pasamos un rato. Solo hablando, conociéndonos mejor. El tiempo se nos fue volando y en menos de lo que se desarrollaba un parpadeo, el reloj marco las ocho de la mañana así que sugerí hacer algo de desayuno pero fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular.

-¿Hola?-

-_¿Bella? Es Carlisle.-_

-Ah hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte mientras Edward jugueteaba con mi cabello.

-_Bien, gracias Bella_.-

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?-

_-Mira Bella, tus exámenes llegaron ayer mismo en la noche, muy tarde, así que decidí irme a casa y verlos en la mañana. Nesecito que vengan ambos, tú y Edward-_

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté algo alarmado.

-_Te diré cuando llegues_.-me contesto.

-Bien. Nos vemos allá.-

_-Nos vemos Bella.-_

-¿Qué quería mi padre a esta hora?-

-Es que llegaron mis resultados en la noche y quiere vernos para dar la lectura. Quiero que vayamos hoy.-

-Bien. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras hago el desayuno y nos vamos.-sugirió

-Okay.-

_**Bueno, por fin llego el capitulo, ¿No?**_

_**Una cosa que quiero decir es la siguiente: Ese capitulo fue más complicado de los que yo haya escrito. Fue, además de largo, muy complejo para mi. Todo este tiempo sin actualizar pensando solo en como hacerlo. Para el próximo les juro que voy a pedirle a alguien que me ayude con este tipo de escenitas. Jajajajajajajaja, pero, fue tierno, ¿No?**_

_**Bueno, algo que dijo Bella es sobre que no sabemos que pasara después, completamente cierto y ahora estoy muy segura de que todos se van a dar cuenta que así es.**_

_**La verdad espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. También quiero decir que quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes los que dejan reviews que hacen que continué escribiendo, aun cuando a veces no me sobre el tiempo. Y también les agradezco porque jamás en mi vida hubiese pensado que llegaría a tener tantos reviews. Bueno eso era, no los entretengo más.**_

¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	14. Caida de un imperio

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Catorce: Caída de in imperio

Durante todo el camino fuimos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia. Música, nuestras respectivas infancias, la escuela y libros, muchos libros. Por lo general nuestras conversaciones solían ser agradables. Por lo general.

Hoy era un día muy distinto. No sabia por que ni que me esperaba, lo que si sabia era que la llamada del doctor Cullen no era una simple llamada de seguimiento, lo sabia, el me lo había dicho. Tenía mis resultados y algo en ellos no le había gustado. Sabía que me iba a decir algo que no seria muy placentero. Eso me hizo recordar la noche anterior y, por alguna razón, me pareció aquella noche como una de las pocas cosas buenas que no vería en un tiempo.

Desde chica había presentado una excelente capacidad para intuir la infelicidad cuando esta se avecinaba y, lotería, había dado con una buena carga de la misma, aunque desconociera como tomaría forma.

También sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no podría ocultárselo a Edward, el sabría, de una forma o de otra lo que pasaba. Y, hasta me pregunte si no lo intuía ya, si no había sido el impulsor para que ordenaran más estudios el día que desperté. Era pues, los inconvenientes de salir con un "doctor".

Sentía nauseas y mi corazón estaba acelerado. Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más hacia el hospital. Sentí como ambas respiraciones, la de mi novio y la mía, iban aumentando rápidamente. Novio, que palabra tan extraña en mi vocabulario. Se sentía ajena a mi ajeno como aquello que recién descubres y no conoces su procedencia.

Casi no fui conciente al momento de aparcar en el estacionamiento. Estaba sumida en un nuevo y completo sentimiento. Expectación, si eso era, expectación. No había nada mas horrible que no saber y, a pesar de ello, tener la idea de que es lo que se te avecina. Los pasos se hacen mas lentos, tus pisadas muy pesadas. El aire del hospital cambiaba por completo, no solo era frió, si no que también era húmedo y dificultaba la respiración, o eso me hacia creer mi mente.

De pronto, sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban el cuerpo. Mi rostro debió ponerse libido, pues sabia que mi sangre había desaparecido del lugar. Sabia que mis manos estaban frías porque sentí una mano de Edward tomar la mía y frotarla con delicadeza. Tienes que ser fuerte Bella, pensé. No quería angustiarlo, no quería que me viera así, toda hecha un trapo además, no era seguro que lo que me iba a decir Carlisle era malo, no tenia por que serlo, ¿O si?

Sin embargo, era poco lo que ante esto podía hacer. No podía alterar la realidad y mucho menos, lograr que Edward no se preocupase. Pensé y pensé mientras caminábamos, por un lado estaba Edward, un futuro medico muy prometedor que sabia que entendería cada cosa de la que Carlisle le hablase, no habría oportunidad de engañarlo. Por otra, si le impedía entrar conmigo, traería sospechas y no tardaría en enterarse de lo que sucedía. No, con el esa opción no funcionaria.

Continuamos el camino. De repente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Poco al principio, pero luego muy violentamente. Sentí como parábamos y los brazos de Edward asirse a mi cintura con firme agarre e infinita ternura.

-Bella, cielo, necesito que te calmes. Estas algo alterado.-me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-Estoy bien Edward, ves-le se asegure, señalando mis manos, en ese momento quietas.-estoy tranquila.

-Bien, continúa así. Tal pareciera que esperaras algo malo. Ya veras, todo saldrá muy bien Bella.-

-Tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme.-le dije, volviéndole a tomar la mano.

-Bien, sigamos.-

Seguimos caminando por el largo pasillo, lleno de camillas y enfermeras, una de las cuales, al ver a Edward, se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¡Doctor Edward! ¡Dios mió, ¿Cómo ha estado?!-pregunto visiblemente emocionada la enfermera.

-Muy bien, gracias Susanah. Pero por favor, dime Edward.-

-Es que hace tanto no te veo. Tu y tus hermanos son unos ingratos, ya ni siquiera me vienen a ver. Si no es por el amable y bondadoso doctor, tu padre, no sabría de ustedes.-le dijo, en forma de reproche.

-Oh vamos Susanah, no te has perdido la gran cosa.-le contraataco el.

-¿Qué no? Ya estas hecho todo un doctor, siguiendo los pasos de tu padre. Y hasta veo que has dejado la manía esa que tenias de aparentar que la vida era un juego. Lo que me recuerda que no me has presentado a esta adorable jovencita.-le recordó, haciendo un ademán hacia mi.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Sussie! Bien, Susannah, esta es Isabella, pero dile Bella. Es mi novia.-

Ante esto, un grito de exclamación muy alegre y una gran sorpresa iluminaron la voz de la mujer.

-Por fin. Ya era hora de tener una novia y en especial, una tan bonita y tierna como se ve que es esta jovencita. Bella, permíteme decirte que me alegra conocerte. Me presento, yo soy Susannah Lewis y conozco a esta familia desde hace muchos años. Vi nacer a tu novio y a sus hermanos.-

-Me alegra conocerla, de verdad. Debió haber sido una ardua labor el cuidar de esos chicos, en especial.-le exprese.

-No tanto, en caso de señalar a un problema en particular, diría que ese era Emmett. Siempre trepando árboles, nunca salía del hospital. Era un chico travieso pero muy tierno.-

-Si, lo se.-

-¡Susannah, Susannah, pasa por favor a trauma uno. De prisa!-grito una voz desde el lado izquierdo del pasillo que cruzaba con el nuestro.

-Ya voy. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero volver a verles pronto. Bella, cuida bien a este jovencito que se mete en problemas muy fácilmente.-

-Así lo haré, no se preocupe Susannah.-le asegure y a continuación vi como esta se disponía a retirarse.

-¡Oye Sussie!, ¿papa estará en su oficina?-le pregunto Edward a la enfermera cuando ya casi esta había desaparecido por el pasillo.

-Si, esta en descanso.-

-Gracias.-le exclamo para luego tomarme la mano y continuar nuestro camino.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio podía constatar que el encuentro con la señora Lewis había mejorado la tensión que existía en el ambiente. Su buen humor y simpatía me habían quitado parte de mi preocupación de la mente. Por lo que se me ocurrió formularle a Edward unas preguntas.

-Bueno, eres conocido en este hospital.-le dije de manera muy divertida.

-Oh, solo Susannah es así. Veras, ella tenia quince años cuando conoció a mis padres y estaba haciendo labor comunitaria en pediatría en este mismo hospital. Conoció a mi padre por medio de un colega que hablo muy bien de ella, asegurándole que, aparte de ser buena con los niños en pediatría, era una excelente niñera.-

-Sigue.-le inste.

-En una conversación con ella papa descubrió que era una chica cuya madre estaba muy enferma que, para poder tener dinero, trabajaba de niñera, lo que hacia muy bien. Unos meses después, cuando mama tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo de mí, la mama de Sussie muere y ella queda sola. Cuando nací, papa le ofreció un trabajo ayudándole a mama conmigo en las noches y en los fines de semana y mama, que tiene tan buen corazón, decidió que no permitiría que estuviese sola, así que, después de hacer los trámites legales, mis padres la llevaron a vivir a casa.-

-Tus padres son muy buenos, lo que hicieron no lo hacen todos.-

-Si, así son ellos. En fin, Susannah siguió cuidándonos, convirtiéndose así en una especie de "nana". Unos años después se convirtió en enfermera de urgencias y posteriormente, jefe de enfermeras. Pero, con todo eso, nunca dejo de cuidarnos cuando podía, hasta nos llevaba al cine. Era la única persona que temíamos enojada, a parte de mis padres, como te imaginaras. Siempre reprobaba mi actitud con las chicas. La falta de seriedad de Emmett y el exceso de la misma del pobre Jasper. Fue y aun lo es, la fiel compañera de compras de Alice, Rose y mama.-

-De seguro eras mal niño, uno muy incorregible.-le comente, con una sonrisa y un tono divertido en la voz.

-Muy gracioso, Bella. Bien, ya estamos aquí.-dijo, señalando una puerta enfrente de nosotros.

_Dr. Cullen_, rezaba. Edward toco la puerta y la inigualable voz de Carlisle nos respondió.

-Pase.-

Entramos con algo de vacilación. La tensión previa al encuentro con Susannah había vuelto. Frente a nosotros, en aquella oficina blanca, detrás de aquel escritorio, estaba el doctor Cullen que, con un ademán de su mano, nos insto a tomar asiento.

-Siéntense, siéntense. Bella, Edward, ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien.-le respondí Carlisle, gracias.-le respondí.

-Bien también, gracias papa. Por cierto, hemos visto a Sussie en el pasillo, esta muy molesta conmigo.-

-Es tu culpa por no dejarte ver-le respondió Carlisle.-sabes que se enoja. Los otros días peleo con Emmett porque este no había ido de compras con Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y ella.-

-Mi propio padre me incrimina, ¿no ves Bella?-me pregunto, fingiendo tono melodramático.

-¡Oh si, pobre de ti!-le conteste, aun con un leve sarcasmo.

-Ujum.-sentí a Carlisle aclararse la garganta.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí-dije mirando fijamente a Carlisle.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bien, como sabrás, Edward me ha comentado que tenías un dolor de cabeza fuerte hace unos días en el accidente. Luego de hablar con el y basándome en tu anterior historial del que sabes, tengo completo conocimiento, ordene unos exámenes y voy a abrir los resultados ahora.-

-Bien, cuanto antes mejor.-le asegure.

-¿Qué historial?-

-No ahora, por favor Edward.-le suplique.

-Bien, lo que sea para que estés tranquila.-me contesto en un tono muy dulce y cargado de ese hilo seductor que poseía por naturaleza.

-Gracias.-

Al instante, sentí como un sobre era abierto. Una carta salía de el. De manera automática, tanto Edward como yo, adoptamos nuevas posiciones, unas muy firmes.

-Bien, dice: Resultados para la señorita Isabella M. Swan, fémina de 21 años de edad, hospital Memorial de Gloucster: Masa anormal en la región lateral cerebral. Tamaño: tres pulgadas de diámetro. Recomendación: se recomienda exploración.-

No sentí cuando la voz de Carlisle seso. Solo sentí como mi propio mundo, rodeado de los que amaba, se venia a bajo. Mis sueños y esperanzas, mi nueva y feliz relación con Edward, todo tirado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez, Dios mío?

No sabia que decir, o como actuar. Solo pensaba en Edward, en mis amigos, en mis padres, todos aquellos a loes que afectaría este nuevo problema. Parecía imposible estar pensándolo, cuando apenas unas horas antes había estado durmiendo en los brazos de Edward, tranquila, segura.

-¿Bella?-me llamo la voz de Carlisle.

Alce mi mirada, la que encontré con la suya. Los ojos de Carlisle reflejaban pena, dolor. Luego de mirarme, sus ojos se posaron en Edward, completamente inmóvil, a mi lado.

Me dolía verle así. Hubiese hecho todo para librarle de sufrir conmigo pero este destino cruel planeaba una cosa muy distinta. Al cabo de unos minutos e silencio de mi parte y entre sollozos, encontré el valor para preguntar:

-¿Qué va a pasar?-

-Te voy a hablar honestamente. Con tu historial, estoy seguro que es un tumor maligno, además, tus demás resultados arrojaron un conteo sanguíneo muy inusual. Como sabrás, soy cirujano neurólogo y, estudiando tu caso, mi recomendación se iría por una extirpación de la masa y, a partir de la identificación de la misma, nombrar un tratamiento.-

-¿Tu que piensas que es de esto?-le pregunte, con ojos enajenados en lagrimas.

-No tengo certeza pero si tengo una teoría. Creo que, por el posicionamiento de la masa y por otros factores tanto de forma como factores físicos, propios de alguien que padece de este tipo de tumor, y, basándome en una recopilación de los síntomas que te han aquejado, es muy probable que sea un **_Ependimoma*._****Un tipo de tumor que se presenta en las células ependimarias. –**

**De pronto, todo mi mundo colisionaba y el llanto se apoderaba de mí. Caí al suelo en donde solo desee quedarme de por vida. Al instante, sentí de los fuertes brazos, de quien supe, era Edward, acunarme contra si, consolándome.**

**-Pase lo que pase Bella, yo estaré contigo. Te amo Bella.-**

_**Bueno gente, hasta aquí:**_

_**Déjenme decirles, estuve buscando mucha información para poder escribir esta enfermedad, pero la mayoría de la explicación saldrá en el próximo capitulo. Pobre Bella, esta destrozada y Edward igual.**_

_**Ahora es que va a empezar el drama real y, por lo tanto, los capítulos más difíciles de escribir por lo cual, puede que tarde un poco, debido a la gran cantidad de información medica que tendré que recopilar.**_

_**Como siempre, les agradezco por lo review y les pido, sigan mandándolos que son mi razón para escribir. Hay ando apurada así que me despido, Hasta la próxima!**_

**_* Ependimoma_**: _Es un tumor derivado de las células ependimarias. Estudiando el tejido aparece como "benigno", pero una minoría de tumores presenta cambios anaplásicos. El cuadro clínico depende de la localización. Los ependimomas del cuarto ventrículo causan hidrocefalia (dilatación anormal de los ventrículos cerebrales a causa del exceso de líquido cefalorraquídeo en el cerebro) y un síndrome de hipertensión intracraneal general. El tratamiento consiste en la extirpación del tumor seguida de radioterapia local. En los ependimomas anaplásicos se recomienda radioterapia cráneo espinal para prevenir la diseminación de las células tumorales._

_**1.**__ Las __**células ependimarias: **__forman el revestimiento de los ventrículos del encéfalo y conducto ependimario de la medula espinal._


	15. Cuando se es amado

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Quince: Cuando se es amado

**_De pronto, todo mi mundo colisionaba y el llanto se apoderaba de mí. Caí al suelo en donde solo desee quedarme de por vida. Al instante, sentí de los fuertes brazos, de quien supe, era Edward, acunarme contra si, consolándome._**

**_-Pase lo que pase Bella, yo estaré contigo. Te amo Bella.-_**

Había que admitirlo, la vida tenia sentido del humor, aunque fuera uno muy distorsionado. Como el castillo de sueños que había comenzado a imaginarme estaba destruido. Como la noche de felicidad que había vivido con mi novio quedaba opacada por la sombra de la angustia y la expectación, con la desgracia. ¿Cómo decirles a mis padres? ¿Cómo someter a tal martirio a la persona que tanto amaba? Hacerlo ver en la cúspide de mi degradación. El dolor, el llanto, la angustia. Hacerlo vivir conmigo lo que ya había visto tantas veces en pacientes.

Ante tales pensamientos me obligue a mirar a Edward. Su rostro hundido entre sus manos. Débiles sollozos por toda la habitación. ¿Por qué? Decía mi amado. Me dolía tanto verle así que la fortaleza que quería tener parecía escaparse de mis manos como agua.

Esperamos, todos en silencio sepulcral. Estoicos. Sentí como, a mi lado Edward se podía de pie y se arrodillaba a mi lado y me abrazaba las piernas como un pequeño niño desamparado. Sus lágrimas aun más fuertes me desgarraban cada vez más y más el alma.

Decidí ser fuerte, decidí continuar. Por Edward, por mis padres, mis amigos, todos merecían que diera la batalla. Todos merecían tener esperanza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Carlisle?-pregunte, alzando la mirada hacia el, solo para encontrarme con su rostro por el cual resbalaba un pequeña lagrima.

-De todas mis pacientes eres tú sin duda la más especial, Bella. Eres como una hija para nosotros aunque solo te conozcamos desde hace poco. Y, si en mi esta, haremos todo lo posible para que salgas de esto.-

-Lo se. Quiero hacerme cargo lo más rápido posible de esto. Dime Carlisle, ¿Qué haremos?-pregunte tomando una gran bocanada de aire y exhalando para tranquilizar mis nervios.

-A mi entender debe ser puesta en agenda una cirugía, cuanto antes mejor. De hecho, puedo arreglarte todo con un gran neurocirujano amigo mió, el doctor Beckler. Para lo antes posible.-

-¿Cuándo seria?-

-Bueno, este mismo viernes, si así lo deseas.-me dijo dirigiendo un mirada de soslayo a su hijo.

-Bien, eso me da el tiempo necesario para hacer unos arreglos.-le dije fríamente.- Pero me gustaría pedirte algo, si no te importa.-le dije, con el tono mas neutral posible. Tratando de no mostrar mi gran temor por medio de mi voz.

-Lo que sea Bella.-me respondió con tono apesadumbrado, poniéndose en pie junto a mi

-Quiero que estés en mi operación, Carlisle.-

-No te preocupes Bella, allí estaré.-

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos.-le informe a Carlisle y tras dicho eso me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Muchas veces la vida tiene maneras particulares de enseñarnos las cosas. Hacia solo unas horas que yo misma le había dicho a Edward que debíamos aprovechar las cosas cuando el destino nos las otorgaba, sin saber que mi propia felicidad estaría dentro de esos momentos fugaces en los que se era recompensado.

Pensaba y pensaba, sin emitir sonido alguno. Si captar el ruido de mí alrededor. Ni el frió. Ni el calor. Ni la más interesante de las conversaciones me era de interés. Nada, todo era ajeno para mí. Imágenes pasaban por mi mente. Imágenes de un pasado tan doloroso como mi presente. Una adolescencia interrumpida por la desgracia de esa maldita enfermedad. La esperanza y la pérdida de la misma. Comencé a llorar en silencio. Inconciente de todo lo cercano a mí.

Me encontraba en el asiento auto de Edward. Mis ojos se enfocaban en el esplendor del océano y los pequeños copos de nieve que caían a la tierra, demasiado lento, de forma majestuosa. Pero ni el más mínimo de esos detalles guardaba alguna importancia. En mi mente solo había lugar para el dolor.

Todo el trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso. Ninguno decía nada. O era más bien que no había nada que decir.

No me percate el momento en el que llegamos. Solo lo supe e; instante en que los tibios brazos de Edward me sacaron de lo profundo de mis pensamientos. Ambos me levantaron y acunaron contra su pecho, como si fuera un bebe. Era solo en aquellos brazos que lograba alivianarse mi sentimiento. Mi dolor. Era solo en el que encontraba la fortaleza pero también en el yacía mi debilidad primaria. ¿Qué hacer? Comencé a pensar, ¿Cómo atarle a esta vida, a verme decaer hasta lo mas hondo, no solo a el si no también a mis amigos? ¿Seria el sacrificio suficiente para comprarles un boleto de felicidad? ¿Tendría que alejarme para no hacerles sufrir?

Todo eso me recorría la mente. Tan solo imaginarme esa gran separación renovadas lágrimas de dolor y desesperación surcaron mi rostro al mismo tiempo que los brazos amantes de mi novio me colocaban en la cama.

Mire a mí alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, tal como hacia unas horas. Edward se encontraba arrodillado, frente a mí. Sus ojos leían muchas emociones que jamás imagine mientras sus manos acunaban tiernamente mí rostro entre ellas, haciéndome mirarle a los ojos.

-Se lo que piensas, Bella.-me dijo, con un todo que emanaba mucha tristeza.

-No entiendo.-

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que piensas, soy bueno en eso.-

-No se de que hablas.-

-Yo si. Isabella, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pensar en sacrificar nuestra relación. Te prohíbo que pienses que por tu enfermedad no te querré. La vida pone pruebas a todos Bella y esta la solucionaremos, juntos.-me aseguro con los ojos aun enajenados en lagrimas.

-Es que tengo miedo Edward.-le confesé entre llanto.

-¿De que tienes miedo, amor?-

-Tengo miedo de quererte tanto que no pueda aceptar mi destino. Tengo miedo de que me ames. Tengo miedo de que veas en lo que me convertiré. En que veas lo horrenda que me pondré. No quiero atarte a esto Edward. No lo deseo para nadie. Ya he pasado por eso antes y se lo que me espera.-

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónito.

-Esta no es la primera vez con esta enfermedad. Hace unos años la tuve. Comenzó como algo muy leve. Ese no era el problema, sino los tratamientos. Como medico sabes los efectos que tienen sobre el cuerpo del paciente.-

-Si, lo se.-acepto.

-Entonces sabes porque no quiero que pases esto.-

No Bella, yo permaneceré a tu lado aun incluso tu no lo quieras. Ni el cielo ni el infierno me van a detener. Cuando me propongo algo lo hago así que no te voy a dejar sola.-me aseguro, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad. Te amo Bella, siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase podemos superarlo.-

-Yo también te amo.-le respondí mientras se inclinaba para besarme mientras sus manos recorrían el camino hacia mi espalda.

Los besos cada vez más agitados, más fuertes. Le deseaba. Deseaba hacer el amor con Edward nuevamente. Olvidarme tiempo que mi vida era un fiasco. Sin embargo, Edward detuvo las cosas antes de que pasaran a mayores.

-No Bella, hoy no. No ahora que estas así de vulnerable. Esta no es la solución para tus problemas y lo sabes. No es que no quiera, es que no Quero que te arrepientas luego. ¿Me entiendes?-

-Si.-Le conteste mientras sus bazos me envolvían y un nuevo silencio llenaba la habitación.

Así permanecimos varias horas. Abrazándonos. Llorando juntos. Dejándonos saber que no había poder humano ni divino que lograría que nuestra unión fracasase.

No fue hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde que decido romper el silencio que nos envolvía.

-Debes decirles a todos.-mee informe mirándole a los ojos.

-¿A quienes?-

-Tus padres. Tus amigos de Forks. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett. Merecen saberlo.-

-No por favor, no quiero que lo sepan. No aun.-

-Bella, los necesitaras. Además, se darán cuenta. Faltaras a clases.-me recordó.

-No, hire a clases hasta el último día.-

-Hay si eres obstinada…-

-Promételo. Promete que no les dirás. Inventaras una excusa para esto.-

-Lo prometo.-

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_Viernes. Viernes. Viernes. Repetid mi mente. Un solo evento hacia este día tan horrible. Hoy era el día. Mi vida dependería del destino, de la fortuna. Hoy comenzaba mi batalla por vivir._

_Estaba aterrorizada entre todo aquel color blanco de las paredes. Con la fina bata que me cubría el cuerpo._

_Una luz blanca mi rostro iluminaba. La los ruidos se escuchaban cerca mientras lo veía junto a mi._

_-¿Preparada?-pregunto mi Edward con el rostro tras una mascarilla. Su cuerpo cubierto con batas quirúrgicas._

_-Te amo.-_

_-Y yo a ti._

_**Bueno, hoy si que estoy apurada. Tengo que hacer unas cosas y pronto me hire de viaje así que mi tiempo esta contado.**_

_**¿No es tierna esta parejita? Los adoro. Se merecen un poco de dicha. Ambos han sufrido mucho, ¿no? Bueno, a ver que pasa así que atentos. **_

_**Les aclaro, solo por las dudas. Edward no va a intervenir en esa operación. Primero porque no puede, aun no ha terminado sus estudios. Segundo porque, basando la historia en la política medica de mi país de origen, si esta involucrad sentimentalmente por ella no puede tratarla así que eso lo deja como un mero espectador**_.

_**Ahora si tiene sentido la fracesita:**_ **"¿**_**Por qué esperar a una nueva alba cuando tu cielo lo iluminan veinte luceros?", ¿verdad?**_

_**Bueno, Cuídense. Besos a todos. Hasta la próxima y recuerden los reviews!!!!**_


	16. Una prueba del destino

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo dieciséis: Una prueba del destino

Muchas veces me había cuestionado esta semana. Muchas veces rezaba por desaparecer este dolor. Por desaparecer el sufrimiento de aquel al que amas. De este que te dedica sus atenciones, su tiempo y cansancio. Ese que se guarda la tristeza y la convierte en tu bastón. Aquel que se pasa a tu lado incluso una gran corriente pase. Así habíamos estado Edward y yo.

Durante la semana entera, los días previos a mi operación, habíamos estado sufriendo. Llorábamos, reíamos, nos reconfortábamos. De manera tal vez inconsciente habíamos comenzado a disfrutar todo lo que temíamos muy en nuestro interior, no disfrutar más. Durante esos días salíamos a cenar a diario, y en la cena el siempre me recibía con un hermoso lirio blanco atado a una cinta verde lo que asumía era su forma silenciosa de mostrarme que me daba esperanza, que todo estaría bien. Aunque yo lo dudaba.

También durante esos días me encargue de mis clases. Explique mi situación acordando con cada profesor que entregaría una serie de trabajos especiales lo que me daría el tiempo suficiente de casi un mes para pasar lo que creía, seria la etapa más fuerte de mu radioterapia. Ya tenía todo arreglado y recuerdo la noche del miércoles, dos días antes de mi intervención, la única pelea que habíamos tenido mi novio y yo desde comenzada nuestra relación.

Edward quería que avisara a mis padres, que se lo dijera a mis amigos. A ambas cosas me había negado. No quería que ninguno sufriera por mi porque ya era difícil ver a Edward de ojitos centellantes con la vista cabizbaja hacia el vacio. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía muy en cuenta que sería muy difícil mantener este secreto mucho tiempo. No tenía muchas opciones. Podía muy bien volver con mis padres y verles sufrir, podía seguir con mi plan y quedarme, pero eso haría sospechoso muchos de los síntomas que sabia se presentarían en de manera subsiguiente, o también podría sufrir sola, irme a otro lugar pero a esto era algo que ni mi salud ni Edward me lo podrían permitir.

Se me agotaban el tiempo. Recuerdo el jueves y su desarrollo, lento como ninguno. Ese día me vi obligada por Edward a quedarme en su casa ya que no quería alejarse un solo instante. Me encontraba yo en su apartamento (del cual me había dado la llave), en la mesa haciendo mi último ensayo de genética antes de irme de lo que yo llamaba "vacaciones forzadas". Trataba de despejar mi mente manteniéndola ocupada con mis trabajos. Luego de unas dos horas, ya a eso de las ocho de la noche, cuando me disponía a comenzar la preparación de la cena, Edward apareció can aire malhumorado como había estado los pasados días al llegar. Estaba teniendo malos días. Sus supervisores insistían que estaba distraído y hasta habían amenazado con cambiarlo de su rotación el día en que casi pierde a un paciente por estar distraído.

_-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Edward?-le preguntaba yo dándole un beso._

_-Igual que siempre, no muy bien. Pero tu no te preocupes amor, esto no es nada.-intervenía, desviando nuestra conversación._

_-Si tú lo dices, bien.-_

_-Bueno, ¿Qué apeteces cenar hoy?-me preguntaba._

Básicamente esa fue nuestra conversación aquella noche. Como todas las anteriores, falta de detalles de su parte. Pero esa noche fue distinta. Se podían sentir las emociones mezcladas en aquella atmósfera tan tensa y silenciosa. Se podía respirar la anticipación en la cocina, la angustia en el baño y la aprensión en el dormitorio mientras sus fuertes brazos me pegaban hacia su pecho, como aquella noche hacían unos días que habíamos hecho el amor por vez primera.

Sueños horribles me aquejaron en la noche como si mi mente su hubiese puesto por decreto mantenerme intranquila. Yo, que normalmente solo soñaba una vez, había estaba siendo atacada por una cadena de penosos e intranquilos sueños, pesadillas lúgubres y angustiosas como pasillos oscuros y sin fin.

Sin embargo no podía despertarme. Mi mismo cuerpo se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir, en hacerme pasar mis horas de sueño como un infierno. Soñé con mis padres, mis amigos, los Cullen, mi Edward y sobre la pequeña niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes que me gritaba sin parar mientras le veía correr hacia en una habitación blanca en los brazos de Alice.

_-¡Mamá, mamá, no te vayas mamá! ¡Me voy a portar bien pero no me dejes, mami!_

Tras esa vino una aun peor. Edward estaba junto a Esme y el resto de los Cullen, perecía un niño castigado. Estaba sentado en un rincón y no hablaba ni una silaba. Solo posaba sus ojos en el horizonte, en aquella hermosa casa en la costa, la mansión Cullen. Verle así me destruía aun cuando sabia que era un mal sueño. Junto a el la enérgica y vital Alice, reducida a un pequeño bulto. Lloraba, suspendida en los brazos de Jasper. Su estilo de la moda olvidado y su rostro, blanco de por si, aun mas pálido y opaco.

_¡No!_, grite en sueños

-Bella, Bella mi amor, despierta.-me suplicaba la voz de Edward a mi lado.

Poco a poco desperté de mi ensoñación. Miraba a mí alrededor, comprobando que todo había sido un sueño. Un viento frío acaricio mi rostro y se hacia sentir extraño no sabia por que. Pero puede averiguarlo al tocarme el rostro. Había llorado.

-Bella estabas llorando. Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte pero no respondías. Me asuste, parecías angustiada.-me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus tibias manos.

-Lo estaba.-le respondí francamente.

-¿Qué soñabas? Parecía ser muy vivido por la manera en la que te comportabas dormida. No dejabas de hablar en sueños.-

-¿Hable en sueños?-le pregunte, temiendo haber revelado en exceso.

-Si y también llorabas. Tus lágrimas resbalaban por tu rostro mientras hablabas.-me informo.

-¿Que decía?-insistí.

-Mencionabas mi nombre, el de tus padres, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jess, mis hermanos. También repetías sin cesar algo de: _no la dejes sola, Alice, cuídala._ También hablabas de la playa.-

-¡OH!-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Ya, tranquila, ya se acabo.-me dijo y eso me hizo mirar al reloj.

**6:00 a.m**., decía el reloj. _El día ya llego_, pensé para mí.

-No Edward, la verdadera pesadilla da comienzo.-

Su cara de desconcierto no tenia precio pero, a pesar de esta, sabia que había entendido a lo que me refería. Lo sabía porque en ningún momento lo había olvidado.

Me levante y tome la ropa que había sacado para ese día. Una muy simple, fácil de quitar. Mis nervios ya comenzaban a sentirse. Tenia nauseas. Abrí la puerta del baño a toda prisa, con miedo a no alcanzar pero si lo logre. Mis nervios no solo me hacían mas torpe, sino que ponían muy mal a mi estomago.

Me metí en la ducha y tome un largo baño, aunque no tan largo como hubiese deseado. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar al hospital y mi cirugía era muy temprano. Así que decidí salir de la ducha y vestirme. Al salir encontré a Edward junto a la cama con un equipaje en mano, el mió. Nuestras vistas encontradas reflejaban los sentimientos del otro. Temor en su grado más alto.

Aun en silencio salimos del cuarto. Su mano enlazada a la mía mientras ambos nos sumíamos en nuestras cavilaciones profundas. Esa mañana no abría de comer nada por lo que ahorramos tiempo.

-Te amo.-le dije al montarnos en el auto.

-No lo digas como si esto fuese una despedida.-me dijo bruscamente.

-Edward…-

-No Isabella, nada.-

-Edward calma. Sabes que si llegas así tu padre no te dejara entrar.-

Con eso, tras unas leves protestas, se tranquilizó.

Edward y Carlisle habían mantenido una enérgica discusión pues Edward quería estar presente en la intervención aun sabiendo que no podía por nuestra relación. Había sido toda una odisea para buscar el permiso con sus supervisores para que se lo permitieran y en un hospital que no era en el que practicaba. No fue sino su mentora quien había entendido la situación y le había concedido los permisos cosa por lo que supe Edward le estaría agradecido siempre.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, una dulce melodía llenaba el auto. La melodía que tanto me había gustado, la melodía que tan bella había encontrado y la que nos acompañaba en cada viaje por auto. El silencio por fin había sido llenado por algo hermoso y majestuoso como lo era aquella melodía.

-La compuse para ti.-dijo la voz de Edward al cabo de un buen rato.

-¿Qué?-

-Es lo que siento cuando pienso en como te amo, lo que significas para mi.-

-Es hermosa.-

-No tanto como tu.- pronuncio levándose a los labios la mano mía que sostenía entre la suya

Pero la verdadera historia comenzó una hora y media después, cuando llegamos al hospital de Gloucster.

No recuerdo habar pasado por los pasillos, solo recuerdo que mi rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de mi Edward que me cargaba. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello. El miedo tomaba posesión de mí y ya no podía devolver las lágrimas. Salían con toda libertad.

Cuando por fin levante la mirada me encontraba en una habitación blanca y, junto a nosotros, estaban Carlisle y Susannah, la enfermera, ambos con su rostro dirigido hacia mí con claras miradas de angustia en sus ojos.

-Buenos días Bella, espero que hallas dormido bien.-

-No lo creo Carlisle. Buenos días, Susannah.-

-Buenos días mi niña.- me saludo mientras Edward me ponía en el piso.

-Buenos días, Papa, Sussie.-saludo Edward con pesada.

-Bela, primero que nada quiero decirte que todo saldrá bien, tengo fe. Quiero que conozcas al resto del equipo que estaremos asistiéndote hoy.-me dijo mientras tras nosotros se habría una puerta.

Todos viramos para ver quien entraba.

Por la puerta aparecían varias personas. Todas se colocaron frente a Edward y a mi, justo a Carlisle y Susannah.

-Bella-comenzó Carlisle-Esta es la doctora Lena Porter, cirujana.-dijo señalando a la pelirroja que me tendió la mano.-Este-dijo señalando a un hombre de mediana edad de camellos negros.-es el doctor Thomas Ingram neurólogo y ese que esa que esta junto a el es la doctora Grace Lynn neurocirujano. Ellos son los doctores Seann Warren y Rebecca White, internos de cirugía.-dijo señalándome a un grupo de jóvenes que no podían tener mucho mas que mi edad.

-Bella, haremos todo lo que sea necesario pero saldrás bien.-

-Gracias por sus palabras, Dr. Ingram.-

El hecho de ver tantas personas allí solo me hacia pensar lo que significaba. El hecho de tener que nesecitar tanta atención medica me estaba pidiendo nerviosa. Sentí como los nervios me hacia sentir mareada y sentí como mi cuerpo se balanceaba hasta inclinarse hacia al frente donde fui detenida por los brazos de la dulce Susannah.

-Se que estas muy nerviosa pero te prometo, les prometo, todo saldrá bien.-

-No puedes asegúralo.-le conteste.

-Tengo esperanza Bella. Tengo esperanza.-me contesto en un tono muy enigmático.

A nuestro lado Edward se movía de manera inquieta pero no dijo nada. Sabia muy en el fondo que intentaba demostrar tranquilidad porque, de lo contrario, sabia que le negarían la entrada a sala al menor atisbo de un comportamiento irracional.

Otra vez fuimos envolvidos por un largo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la preocupada voz del doctor Cullen.

-Bella, ya es hora hija. Cámbiate, Sussie, ¿Puedes ayudarla? No quiero que se vaya a caer. Edward, ven conmigo.-

-Por supuesto, Carlisle.-contesto ella.

Tras eso salieron por la puerta. Me cambie, no sin caerme unas cuantas veces. Sabía que eso pasaría. Mis nervios no me dejaban en paz. No me permitían quedarme quieta o estar en de pie. Claro, allí estaba Susannah para evitar mis caídas.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto Sussie.

-Si.-le conteste aun insegura.

Tras eso Susannah salio unos instantes y tras ella llegaron el doctor Cullen y el doctor Ingram para escoltarme a sala.

Izquierda. Izquierda. Derecha. Elevador. Quinto piso. Derecha. Derecha. Izquierda. Puerta azul. Así llegue a mi destino. Allí, mientras me colocaban la intravenosa y el resto del equipo, comencé a pensar mientras veía cada uno de los rostros que ya había conocido, junto con un puñado de unos sin conocer, revoloteando por la estancia.

_Viernes. Viernes. Viernes. _Repetid mi mente_. _Un solo evento hacia este día tan horrible. Hoy era el día. Mi vida dependería del destino, de la fortuna. Hoy comenzaba mi batalla por vivir.

Estaba aterrorizada entre todo aquel color blanco de las paredes. Con la fina bata que me cubría el cuerpo.

Una luz blanca mi rostro iluminaba. La los ruidos se escuchaban cerca mientras lo veía junto a mi.

-¿Preparada?-pregunto mi Edward con el rostro tras una mascarilla. Su cuerpo cubierto con batas quirúrgicas.

-Te amo.-

-Todo estará bien Cariño.-me contesto el y pude divisarle unas finas lagrimas mientras acercaba mi débil mano a sus labios, cubiertos por su mascarilla.

-Bella, vamos a dormirte ya.-informo Carlisle que estaba ya a mi lado, junto a el estaba Susannah. Lewis con mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y sus ojos tranquilizadores y maternales posándose entre Edward y yo.

-Vas a estar dormida muchas horas-prosiguió Carlisle.- por lo que cuando despiertes estarás mareada y algo desorientada. Tal vez por unos minutos no recuerdes demasiadas cosas pero pasara. Vas a ser sedada por la misma Susannah que es nuestra encargada en anestesia, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si.-asentí.

-Nos vemos cuando despiertes.-

-Gracias Carlisle-

Le respondí y pose mi mirada Susannah que, tras acomodar mi mascarilla en su lugar, se había volteado a mi intravenosa con una aguja en mano.

-Bella, nesecito que respires de diez había a tras cuando te diga. Ahora.-me indico la enfermera.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, sie…-no pude terminar porque un intenso sueño me arrastro con el hacia la oscuridad absoluta.

_**Bueno creo que eso fue…triste.**_

_**Nada mas se pueden imaginar lo que siente la pobre Bella? ¿Ver todo ese equipo solo para atenderla a ella? Eso sin duda pondría de nervios a cualquiera.**_

_**Ahora a ver como continúa este embrollo, ¿No?**_

_**Les digo, hay muchas cosas bien curiosas, en este capitulo y el próximo, en especial en el próximo, que pueden traer una luz de esperanza para nuestra querida Bella, claro, eso depende de la perspectiva que lo mires.**_

_**Nada mas les digo algo, Edward NO siguió todas las instrucciones dadas por Bella y para el siguiente capitulo veremos cuales son.**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, aunque sea uno corto, como quiera me anima mucho. De verdad, ustedes son los verdaderos responsables de que continué dando lata. Jajaja, era un chiste.**_

_**¡Bien, hoy estoy apuradita, cuídense, besos!**_


	17. Status Quo

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Diecisiete: Status Quo

Edward POV

Nadie puede imaginarse lo que se siente estar atado de manos más que en el mismo momento en el que no puedes intervenir. Cuando se ama a alguien, se arriesga por ellos todo lo que se tiene para ofrecer, lo que sea. La cordura desaparece y tu vista se ve nublada grandemente, y la razón brilla por su ausencia.

Todavía no podía entender a aquellos que subestiman el poder del amor. Tal vez la única forma seria que ellos no sienten algo tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por mi querida Bella.

Verla tendida, frente a mí, sin poder hacer nada era la más fuerte de las torturas, aun mas cuando se tiene la habilidad para hacer algo. Durante las dos horas que llevábamos en el quirófano habían sido tres las veces que había estado a punto de mandar el código al demonio e intentar ayudar en algo.

Me estaba volviendo loco cada vez más. Me sentía hundir en un profundo pozo de desesperación a medida que corría el reloj. Verle así, su cara pálida, inerte y rodeada de aquella brillante luz blanca que iluminaba la sala le daba un toque sobrenatural a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía irónico pero, para mí, a pesar de las adversidades, Bella seguía pareciéndome un ángel.

Un ángel muy desdichado.

Llevaban todo ese tiempo tratando de sacar la masa de su lugar en el cerebro de Bella. Tarea algo delicada debido a su posición. Había que tener mucho cuidado pues su posición no era la mas sencilla ni la menos delicada, un solo movimiento en falso y los resultados podían ser fatales para ella.

Y lo peor, era que yo lo sabía por eso me preguntaba si la ignorancia seria mejor en esas situaciones.

-No es una masa muy grande. La localidad es sin embargo, el verdadero problema.-comentaba la doctora Porter a sus colegas.

-He visto cosas peores. Esta niña lo lograra. Bien, procedamos a cerrar la herida.-dijo La Doctora Lynn.

-Bien.-contesto el doctor Ingram.

Tras decir eso, en los minutos posteriores prosiguieron a cerrar la herida. Es eso solo podía significar una cosa, ya todo había terminado. Y estaba fuera de peligro mi adorada Isabella.

Ya podía respirar en paz. O eso pensé en ese momento.

Ya se encontraban vendándonosle la cabeza con largos rollos blancos cuando el ruido que mas temí que sonara, apareció de repente.

-Doctores, tenemos una asistola-informo Levanna, la enfermera más joven.

-Deprisa Rachel, las paletas.-gritaba mi padre.

Por unos momentos mi mente no reacciono. No procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. No lo quería aceptar. El tumulto formado fue el que me hizo salir de mi estado y prestar atención a la realidad.

-CARGA A DOCIENTOS.-gritaba mi padre.

-Ya doctor Cullen.-contesto Susannah

-DESPEJEN-

-No hay respuesta.-

-CARGA A TRECIENTOS Y CINCO UNIDADES DE EPINEFRINA.-

-Listo.-

-DESPEJEN.-

-Ya hay respuesta.-

-Bien, llama a la escolta, la quiero en cuidados intensivos y vigilancia veinticuatro horas.-le ordeno a Rachel.

-Muy bien, doctor Cullen.-

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si papa?-le conteste, ya siguiendo mi camino para colocarme al lado de Bella, ya había estado separado de ella lo suficiente.

-Estará bien. La trasferiré y allí la cuidaran, no crees que deberías…?-

-No. NO me voy a ir de su lado, ni lo pienses-

-Bien, quédate a su lado. Háblale, eso la ayudara, aun cuando creas que no te esculla, ella lo hace.-

-Eso hare.-

Tras eso me dio la espalda para salir junto con los demás doctores. Creía estar solo con Bella pero una cálida mano se poso en mi hombro mientras me tumbaba en una silla, descubriendo que estaba llorando.

-Ella estará bien, es más, mi turno termina en unos minutos, me voy a quedar contigo a acompañarte.-

-NO es necesario, Sussie…-

-No digas tonterías. Cualquiera que ame a mis muchachos es como un hijo más para mí-me contesto, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, pero sigo considerando que debes llamar a tus hermanos.-

-Lo haré.-

Alice POV

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por no aparecía? Hacían más de cuatro días que llevaba preguntándome lo mismo. La razón para la desaparición tan repentina de Bella. Ninguna nota. Nada que nos avisara. Rosalie y yo llevábamos la preocupación a todas partes. Hasta habíamos llegado a pensar en alguna posibilidad de que hubiese vuelto a Forks, pero era imposible, ella había dejado atrás todas sus posesiones menos un par de ropa que sabia que faltaba. No se había llevado sus libros, no se había encargado de recoger su cuarto. Nada.

Llegue a meditar, junto con Jasper, Rose y Emmett la posibilidad que hubiese salido a algún lugar, lo ya que era obvio que algo pasaba, que era entre los dos. Ninguno dormía en su casa y la única vez que supe de Edward en ese tiempo era porque simplemente había llamado a mama para dejarle saber que estaba bien. Hasta incluso había tomado una licencia de su trabajo por unos días alegando una emergencia familiar. Entonces, basándome en todo lo anterior, ¿Qué debía pensar que sucedía? ¿A dónde habían ido mi hermano y mi amiga? Eso permanecía un misterio, uno muy angustiante.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que me hizo, nos hizo sospechar. Fue el hecho de la actitud de papa. Los pasados días sabia por mama que no había estado muy normal. No hablaba mucho y hacia muchas llamadas telefónicas. Se llevaba trabajo a casa, cosa que no solía hacer, y solía llamar mucho a Edward, todo sin decir el porque. Hablaba en voz baja, como asegurándose que no la oyeran. Cuando le preguntaban solo decía que eran cosas del trabajo. No parecía alertarse de la ausencia simultánea de Edward y Bella aunque si se le llenaban los ojos de algo que solo pude identificar como pena al vez que pensaba en ellos.

Entre a la habitación de Bella ya en la mañana del día quinto desde la última vez que supe de mi amiga y Edward. Me disponía a entrar en la habitación con el fin de entender algo, cuando una llamada del timbre resonó. Camine con premura hasta la puerta. Con los ánimos hechos pedazos. Nunca esperándome encontrar a Edward, frente a mi puerta con el aspecto mas deplorable que jamás había visto. Con grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes y su piel, aun mas pálida que de costumbre. Lucia enfermo, cansado y llevaba reflejado en los ojos, una pena que parecía mancharle el alma y doblegarle el espíritu.

Sentí que no era el momento de pelear, o de pedir explicaciones. Simplemente me acerque a el y con un gesto casi imposible dada mi baja estatura, lo abrasé. Y, como un niño, comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, desconsoladamente. Poco a poco, pero aun con mi hermano llorando sobre mi, lo acerque al sofá, donde se tumbo a mi lado sin protesta alguna, sin nada de oposición. Lo acune contra mi, intentando calmarlo tal y como este hacia cuando yo aun era pequeña y temía a los monstruos en mi armario. En aquellos días el me arrullaba y me tranquilizaba hasta lograr calmarme, siempre siempre se quedaba conmigo a dormir si tenia miedo.

Intente sacarme un poco, para preguntar lo que pasaba, pero aun no estaba listo y se aferraba con mucha fuerza a mi. Debía dejarle llorar un rato más. Así fue como tras más de una hora de llanto, dejando mí camisa empapada, me soltó, posando sus ojos fijos en mí. Tras unos breves instantes de vacilación, una voz muy fina y delicada, cargada de dolor.

-Alice…Alice…-murmuraba incoherentemente.

-¿Qué sucede hermano mió? ¿Qué te aqueja? ¿Por qué luces así? ¿Qua ha pasado?-le pregunte, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Ha pasado todo, Alice. Es…es…Bella.-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ella…yo…ella no de…seaba tener que decirles esto a ti…ni…a…nuestros…her…hermanos, pe…pero…Bel…la, ella esta muy en…enferma.-me decía mirando al suelo. Nunca le había visto así.

-¿Esta muy mal? ¿Qué tiene?-

-Tiene cáncer.-me contesto.

-¿Qué?-pregunte incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Hace unos años lo tuvo, ahora reapareció. Lo descubrimos unos días después del accidente. Ella…tiene, tenia un tumor en el cerebro. Hace cinco días- el viernes, se lo sacaron. Fue en el hospital de papa. Hubo muchos doctores, hasta Susannah estuvo allí y…-

-¿Y?

-Ella…ella...luego de la o…operación. Al…terminar…s…su co…corazón se detuvo. Casi la pierdo. ¿Comprendes Alice? ¡Casi la pierdo!-

-¡OH!- fue todo lo que pude decirle.

Estaba en un estado de completa sorpresa. Mi amiga, la que había considerado mi mejor amiga estos últimos meses, la chica que tanto había intentado proteger de mi hermano, tenia cáncer. Y mi hermano, no mas afortunado, estaba tal vez tan enfermo como ella. Tenía el alma destrozada y su corazón en pena. Convertido en otro hombre al que apenas conocía.

¡Hay cuando lo supiera la familia! Llorarían por esta situación tan desgraciada y penosa.

-¿Has estado en estos días en el hospital tu solo?-

-Si.-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte alarmada.

-Porque ella nos prohibió, a mi y a papa que dijésemos algo. No quería que nadie se enterara, ni ustedes, ni su familia ni los de forks.-

-Es una tontería. No esta en sus cabales. Tu no puedes hacer esto solo. Ella merece que la apoyemos y sus padres merecen saber. Es inaudito, voy a llamar a Charlie y a Renee, tú quédate aquí y asegúrate de llamar a Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y mama.-

Tras decir eso me fui a mi habitación a hacer esas llamadas. Y también a dar rienda suelta a mi dolor.

Unas finas lágrimas descendían mi rostro y un temblor incontrolable aquejaba mis manos a la hora de tomar mi celular de mi bolso. No, no podía llorar, Bella me nesecitaba fuerte. Nos nesecitaba fuertes.

Busque en mi agenda los números de los padres de Bella los que ella misma me había dado por cualquier emergencia. Pues bien, esto era una emergencia. Una muy importante.

-_¿Hola?-_respondió la voz del oficial Swan, el padre de Bella, al contestar el teléfono.

-Oficial Swan, es Alice Cullen, la amiga de Bella, de la universidad.-

_-Si Alice, he escuchado hablar de ti. ¿Cómo estas_?-

-No muy bien, señor. Vera, no soy yo el problema.-

-¿_Qué ocurre entonces? Me pones nervioso_.-

-Creo que seria bueno que se sentara. Es sobre su hija.-

-_Te escucho, Alice_.-

Bella POV

Hermoso. Muy hermoso. Así podía describir aquel lugar tan mágico. Aquel lugar donde reinaba la paz. Cantaban los pájaros y el sol era brillante. Allí me encontraba yo, en un prado muy hermoso, lleno de flores, las más lindas y de raros colores que jamás había visto.

Mire mi vestimenta hondear por el viento fresco de la primavera, ya en culminación. Mi largo vestido verde era muy bello. Suave, con la apariencia de pertenecer a todo aquel bello paisaje. Pero aun había una pregunta, ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Pues no, no lo sabía. NO sabia tan si quiera como había llegado allí, entre tanta hermosura. Con el sonido del río iluminando el espacio donde la luz tocaba. También escuchaba murmullos, demasiado bajos para saber de que se trataban. Parecía muy lejanos. Solo fue una voz muy pequeña la que me atrajo, una muy tenue y dulce.

-Mami, mami.-llamaba la voz de una niña.

Allí estaba, una niña de unos dos años, al lado de una aun mas chica, de unos meses quizá. Ambas muy hermosas, la mayor de cabellos dorados como el sol y la otra con un cabello muy parecido al de alguien que conocía pero no lograba recordar. Tenían unos ojos penetrantemente verdes, con un rostro angelical, perfecto.

-Mami, ¿Donde estabas?-me pregunto la más grande, la de cabellos dorados.

-Yo…yo no soy tu mami, cariño.-

-Oh si, tu lo eres, eres mi mami, te quiero mama.-me dijo abrazándose a mis piernas.

-Yo…-

-Están triste mami.-

-¿De quienes hablas, tesoro?-le pregunte mientras tomaba a la otra niña en brazos.

-De los otros, lloran por ti. Ellos te aman. No puedes dejarlos.-

-¿Quiénes?-

-La familia. No puedes dejarles mama. Te quieren mucho.-

-¿Si?-

-Si, el debes ir allá.-me indicaba con una sonrisa

-¿Y como lo hago, mi niña?-

-Despiértate mama.-

-Pero…-dude.

-Adiós mama, debo irme, ah una cosa.-dijo antes de marcharse, tras ella una la otra niña la que yo había llevado en brazo, la cual había colocado en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Todo estará bien.-me aseguro, desapareciendo por los arbustos.

_**Hola a todos los pacientes lectores.**_

_**Primero que nada, les pido una gran disculpa por mi GRAN demora. No pude evitarlo. Lexie, mi niña estaba algo enferma y tenia que cuidar de ella. Por eso había dejado esto abandonado. Recién ahora tengo una oportunidad de subir el capitulo mientras duerme su siesta. Espero que perdonen la demora.**_

_**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Como les dije, Edward No siguió las instrucciones de Bella, claro esta, eso era lógico. Ahora veremos como se pondrá todo con la llegada de sus padres y la familia de Edward allí. **_

_**Dan ganas de llorar.**_

_**En fin, Les aseguro que habrá mucho mas de nuestra parejita muy pronto mientras vemos evolucionar su relación por este proceso tan duro.**_

_**Ya dije demasiado, nos vemos, hasta el siguiente capitulo!!!!**_


	18. Lapso

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, __**Edward Cullen**__._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

Capitulo Dieciocho: Lapso

Edwards POV

Definitivamente, me iba a volver loco. Y había pasado una semana y mi amada Bella no despertaba. Sumida en la inconsciencia desconocida su rostro era estupendamente hermoso, tal vez con algo de tinte sobrenatural. Sus cabellos parecían más sedosos y sus labios suaves como la seda. A veces su expresión cambiaba, y parecía luchar con algo, parecía preocupada. No podía ni imaginarme que pasaba por su mente, tan silenciosa y peligrosa. Los doctores estaban muy preocupados por ella pues no era normal que no hubiese despertado. Yo tampoco lo veía normal. No era normal. Ella era una luchadora, pero aun así parecía cansada y atribulada.

¿Cuándo despertara? ¿Cuándo?

Alice POV

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que mi hermano nos informara lo que sucedía con Bella. Mi impresión había sido tal, que las lagrimas no salían, no hasta mucho después, cuando en realidad supe lo que sucedía. Cuando mi mente lo acepto. ¿Por qué a ella?, solía preguntarme. A ella, una persona tan inteligente, tan bondadosa. Un verdadero milagro que nos había devuelto a Edward y que le había enseñado la lección que requería. La que lo había traído de vuelta a nosotros.

Las reacciones de toda mi familia fueron muy variadas. Fueron desde las caras de incredulidad, hasta los llantos más profundos y prolongados, como los de mi madre, quien solo fue superada por la madre de Bella al enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hija, su única hija. No podía imaginármelo, pero debía ser horrible.

Daria todo porque ella despertara, solía repetirme con desesperación mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hermano, tirado en una silla junto a la cama de la mujer que tanto amaba. No hablaba, no comía, no dormía y se negaba a dejar el hospital. Le veía acariciarla, cantarle y contarle cuantos de lugares distantes. Podía verle leerle al oído y susurrarle, palabras solamente entendible por aquel al que amas con tu vida entera.

Otro desfile de doctores, pensé. Esa era la rutina. Estudios de sangre y una gran montaña de apuntes. Ninguna buena noticia, nada que nos brindara esperanza. Tal vez eso era lo que más hacia sufrir a mi hermano, el no poder hacer nada cuando tienes el conocimiento para ayudar. El no poder más que observar el trabajo que el mismo hacia de manera instintiva, con otros pacientes.

-¿Cómo ha estado hoy Isabella?-pregunto la doctora Lena Porter, dirigiéndose a Edward.

Como siempre que venía a preguntar alguien, el no le respondió.

-Sigue igual, doctora.-

-¿No se ha movido?-pregunto, mirando sus hojas.

-No.-le respondí sin muchas ganas.

-¿Ha venido alguien a verla?-pregunto, y comprendí a que se refería.

-Sí, esta mañana ha estado aquí la doctora Lynn y el doctor Ingram vienen todos los días. No han notado mejoría.-

-Oh, bueno, hablare con ellos. Que pase buen día señorita…-

-Cullen.-

-Aquí te he traído café, Alice.-me informo la maternal voz de Renee, la madre de Bella que acababa de llegar de la cafetería.

-Gracias Renee. ¿Dónde está Charlie?-pregunte

-Afuera, está hablando con Carlisle, esta muy intranquilo y tú padre lo ha llevado a caminar. También los acompañan tu madre y Jasper. Pero… ¿y el?- pregunto mirando a Edwad con compasión.

-No haba, no ha comido nada en dos días.-le informe con voz apesadumbrada.

Y era verdad. Mi hermano no había comido nada hacia un par de días. No había hablado en incluso más. Precia sumido en sus pensamientos, como cuando era chico y no jugaba con nadie, solo con nosotros, su familia. Grandes episodios de aislamiento y una profunda cara de tristeza acompañada de unos ojos en los cuales la cadencia de brillo era espantosa. Siempre que pasaba algo parecido, una fuerte impresión o un sufrimiento extremo, se ponía así. Sin embargo, esta vez, por alguna razón más lejos de mi capacidad de entendimiento, era diferente.

-¿Alice, me escuchas?-

-Si Renee, te escucho. Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada.-le confesé.

-No es para menos. Se ve que quieres mucho a Bella, toda tu familia lo hace.-me afirmo, mirándome con aquellos ojos tiernos que me recordaban a los de mi propia madre.

-Si. Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no salimos y hablamos afuera?-le sugerí.

-Muy bien, vamos-me contesto, abriendo la puerta.

En cierto modo, aquella salida no era solo para hablar con Renee, era mi manera de darle a Edward y a Bella su espacio único en el cual solo los amantes podían entrar.

Su refugio.

Así que Salí con Renee a una cafetería no muy lejos del hospital. Hacia mucho frío así que ordene otro café, aparte del que ya me había tomado.

-Hace mucho frío.-

-Si, así es siempre en invierno. Me imagino que no estas acostumbrada, lo digo por el lugar donde vives. No es como esto.-

-No, no lo es. De hecho, es bastante más confortable que aquí, pero supongo que el vivir aquí te acostumbra a este frío.-

-Si, lo hace.-le conteste con la mirada ausente.

-Alice, se que querías hablar de algo y no es precisamente el clima de este lugar. Vamos, puedes decirme. Te escucho cielo.-

-Hay Renee, sufro, sufro por Bella, sufro por mi hermano. No se merecen esto. Han pasado tanto… ¿Bella nunca te ha contado?-

-No-negó con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

-Si, han pasado más que muchas parejas que se conocen desde hace años. Veras, mi hermano no era muy…condescendiente con ella. La hizo llorar, tuvieron enfrentamientos fuertes. Hasta pensé mal de las intenciones de mi hermano para con ella, dude de el, mi hermano. Discutimos, el, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y yo. Rose y yo le prohibimos que se acercara a ella, le dijimos cosas horribles sobre lo que pasaría si la lastimaba. Pero, aun así, ella logro cambiarlo.-

-Oh, no tenia idea. Pero, por favor, continua Alice.-

-Hasta la invite a pasar acción de gracias con nosotros, para evitar que la buscara en el apartamento en la universidad mientras no estábamos. Veras, el no suele, o solía pasar las celebraciones con nosotros desde hacia años. Por eso pensamos que era lo mejor, pero no. Allí apareció el, como una lechuga. La tensión era horrible, todos lo notaban. Hasta mama le llamo la atención a Edward en una ocasión, Bella, por supuesto, no lo noto. Aun así, pese a los esfuerzos y el dolor que se que sentía ella por lo que el le había hecho, algo paso esa noche que cambio las cosas.-

-¡Cielo Santo! Alice, lo que me cuentas, Bella jamás dijo nada. A nadie.-

-Ella no nos dijo nada tampoco, per se. Ella es muy reservada.-

-Si, lo se.-afirmo dando un sorbo a su café.-Continua, por favor.-

-Después fue el accidente. Horrible, cualquiera podría decir que paso hace mucho. En fin, el la llevo a su casa empeñado en cuidarla, con eso que es doctor…en fin, yo estaba renuente. Hasta pelee con mis hermanos sobre sugerirle a Edward que dejara su plan, pero ellos lo evitaron afirmando que ambos eran grandecitos para saber lo que hacían. Así que los dejamos. Les dimos espacio, y, mira lo que sucede cuando por fin se de ellos. Mi mejor amiga esta en un hospital y no ha despertado y mi hermano…mi hermano esta volviendo a sus crisis.-

Observe la cara de mi interlocutora. Cada uno de sus músculos faciales se aliñó para formar una perfecta expresión de sorpresa, de pena y angustia. También de duda. Por lo que veía, ya era hora de ir contándole a la madre de Bella algunos secretos familiares.

-Ya se que tienes dudas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que Edward había estado algo alejado de nosotros? Celebraba con nosotros?-

-Si.-me respondió de inmediato.

-Pues, veras, mi hermano ha pasado antes por este estado de "shock". Hace años., cuando era un adolescente sufrió un gran cambio. Veras, Edward fue un muchacho muy solitario de pequeño. Solo salía con nosotros y por lo mismo se le consideraba algo raro claro, por eso y por sus constantes periodos de aislamiento, como el que esta ahora. Pero, en la adolescencia, conoció un grupo de chicos y chicas que observaron que tenía cualidades. Que seria un buen deportista. Entonces, lo incluyeron en el equipo y el dio un gran cambio, pero lo mas notable fue cuando salio de la escuela. Solo espero un par de meses y sin despedirse de nadie se fue. Desde entonces mantenía poca comunicación con nosotros, aun incluso estando en la misma universidad.-

-Wow, tu hermano dado grandes cambios.-

-Si, lo se. Pero eso debemos agradecérselo a Bella, ella lo curo, ella lo salvo.-

-Pero ahora esta así.-

-Pero se le quitara, solo hay que esperar a que Bella despierte. Tengo esperanza.-le afirme fervientemente mientras me ponía de pie.

-Creo que debemos volver, la nevada se esta poniendo peor.-

-Si, eso creo. Vamos.-

Edward POV

Una par de días más, ya no me importa. El hambre no me aquejaba, ni el inminente frío, ni la falta se sueño. Ni siquiera los murmullos ajenos. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en mi Bella, la hermosa y tierna Isabella que aun no había despertado. Sus signos eran normales y su cuerpo estaba sano, sin embargo no nos explicábamos el porque de su estado. Yo hacia lo que se me indicaba, le hablaba, solo a ella. Además le cantaba y le contaba lo que sucedía con los demás. La miraba por horas y horas, en fin de notar algún cambio pero nada ocurría.

Era una mañana de viernes, muy temprano aun cuando escuche la voz de mi antigua nana inundar la habitación de mi Bella.

-Hola Edward-me saludo Sussie.-¿Cómo estas? ¿Has desayunado algo?-

No conteste

-Oh vamos Edward, háblame.-

Seguí en silencio.

-Edward, te conozco desde chico, he sido tu amiga y tu nana por mucho tiempo. Te quiero como a mi hijo, por favor, háblame.-

-No. No he desayunado.-conteste finalmente can desgana.

-Hijo debes comer. Tu padre me ha dicho que no has ingerido nada desde hace días. Come, por favor.-me suplico tendiéndome una manzana roja.-Sabes que Isabella no aprobaría tu actitud. Piensa en que pasara si no comes nada.

-Bien, la comeré. Gracias Susannah. Por todo.-

-No es nada muchacho. Yo también he aprendido a querer a este ángel que tienes por novia. Se lo mucho que ha hecho y el milagro que ha obrado contigo.-

-Al contrario, ha sido ella la que me ha ayudado.-le asegure, dando una mordida a mi desayuno después de muchos días sin ingerir nada.

-Ahora, déjame verlos vitales de esta jovencita…-

Bella POV

¿Cómo se salía de este lugar? ¿Cómo y por donde? Ya no sabía ni que mas intentar, solo quería salir. No había vuelto a ver a esas niñas pero lo que la mayor había dicho me alarmaba. Temía que debía estar en otro lugar pero no podía estarlo. Tenia la impresión de oír mi nombre, pero no sabia desde que punto.

Portaba un vestido blanco esta vez, con lirios en los cabellos. Permanecía en el mismo prado hermoso que había estado por mucho tiempo. ¿Semanas tal vez?

No lograba tranquilizarme y ya me hallaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando la figura de la bella niña de cabellos dorados apareció frente a mi.

-Hola mami.-saludo tendiéndome los brazos para que la cargara.

-Hola tesoro. ¿Como estas?-le pregunte acunándola en mi pecho.

-Bien mami, estoy bien pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no te has ido mama?-

-No se como tesoro.-

-Pero debes irte. Te esperan, te esperamos. Debes salir y curarte, por nosotros mama.-

-No se como mi cielo hermoso, si lo supiera lo habría hecho, tengo la sensación que me esperan.-

-¿Quiénes tesoro?-

-¡Todos mami! Todas las buenas muchachas que te cuidan, los chicos de batas blancas, pa…-

-¿Quién?-

-Ooops, me dijeron que no te dijera.-

-Pero…-

-Debemos irnos, ven, te acompaño mama.-me pidió bajándose de mi abrazo y tomándome la mano.

-Cuenta con migo mama, una, dos, tres.-

Una gran luz me ilumino, casi segándome por su intensidad. Me hallaba en un lugar que no sentía conocido, más bien extraño para mí. Mi cuerpo me dolía, como cuando esta sin moverse mucho tiempo. Y sobre mi regazo una leve presión se notaba. Intente levantar mi cabeza para ver pero era inútil, me sentía mareada. Solo alcancé a ver una mata de cabellos color cobres los que al instante reconocí. Mi garganta se sentía irritada, pero, aun así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que la voz saliera de ella.

-¿Edward?-murmure.

Le vi alzar la cabeza y un rostro de inmensa sorpresa lo ilumino antes se abrazarme como si su vida dependiese de ello.

_**Hola a todos otra vez. Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios por la recuperación de Lexie, se los agradezco muchísimo a todos. Bien, la cosa se pone mejor cada vez. Mejor. Bella y Edward son tan tiernos…los adoro.**_

_**Ahora, las cosas se van resolviendo y mas pistas que les dejo en el caminos, mis queridos lectores.**_

_**Bueno, los veo en la proxima, adiositos.**_

Bella POV

Era muy confuso todo lo que había oído. Los pájaros aun cantaban en aquel hermoso paraje exótico. La luz aun brillaba y


	19. Un Regalo de Navidad

**Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado **

**entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, Edward Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo Diecinueve: Una Regalo de Navidad

Bella POV

No podía entender toda la alegría de su rostro, ni la dicha que podía palparse en el aire como un dulce olor a rosas. Ni la reacción de nuestros corazones al hacer contacto el uno con el otro. Los movimientos erráticos y acelerados de nuestro pulso. Las lagrimas que bañaban nuestros rostros por una razón que a duras penas entendía pero que para ambos era real mas allá de todo entendimiento humano. Sentía como si mil años nos hubiesen separado. Sentía como una sombra, que empañaba nuestra felicidad se alejaba cada vez más. Así permanecimos por largos minutos hasta que por fin una oleada de ruidos nos inundo y el conjunto de gritos de felicidad y aplausos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, mi pequeña! Despertaste, estas bien.-gritaba mama como una histérica

Mientras me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola mama.-la salude casi sin aire luego que me soltara.

-¡Hola mama! ¡Ja! Niña malcriada y egoísta, como que no querías que nos enteráramos. Nosotros, tus padres que tanto te queremos.-

-Yo…no quería preocuparlos. Edward lo sabía. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Quién te dio permiso para decirles?

-De eso me culpo yo también Bella, yo le ayude a contarle a todos.- confesó la tierna voz de mi amiga y confidente, Alice, la más chica de los Cullen.

-Sí, pero de todos modos, tu tampoco debías saberlo. Esto lo hablaremos luego Edward. No tenías derecho, pero por ahora, necesito saber todo. Por cierto, hola papa, Emmett, Rose, Jazz.-

-Hola Bella, gusto que hayas vuelto.-

-Gracias Emmett.-

-Yo opino que ya era hora. Casi me das un infarto, hija.-

-Lo siento, papa.-

Descuida, un es tu culpa.-

Mi habitación estaba llena, a pesar de ser una muy espaciosa y lujosa. Todos estaban allí, conmigo, nunca me dejarían sola. Varios rostros sonrientes me observaban con afecto. Pero yo solo sentía el gentil contacto de las manos de Edward en las mías, dándome el apoyo que en ese momento, con la mar de emociones encontradas, yo necesitaba.

Todos me abrazaban y expresaban su gran deseo de mi recuperación aunque aun no me explicaban nada por lo que me pareció curioso. En ese momento alce mis ojos y la merada del padre de Edward, acompañado con cuatro personas más, de rostros conocidos, entraron al cuarto.

-Bella, hija, que bueno que despertases. Ya sabía yo que algo pasaba. Las maquinas comenzaron a pitar como locas y tuvimos miedo que algo te aquejara, claro, toda esta gente puede perturbar, desde luego.-puntualizo Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Papa! No somos tan malos, todos queremos a Bella.-

-Si mi querida hija. Bueno, nesecito hacer un examen, nesecito que me dejen trabajar. Si fueran tan amables de retirarse…-

-No Carlisle.-le interrumpí.-Quiero que se queden, se que me han extrañado y yo a ellos.-

-Bien. Bella necesito que me digas como te sientes.-

-Pues…cansada. Tal vez por no moverme en tanto tiempo. También me duele el cuello y me siento entumecida pero en adición a eso no hay nada.-

-Bien, eso son los efectos de tu inmovilidad tan prolongada. Pero, a lo que quería llegar Bella es a lo siguiente.-tomo una bocanada de aire y se coloco a mi lado, junto a Edward.-La masa fue extraída satisfactoriamente por nuestro equipo. Esa parte está cubierta. Lo que en realidad te quiero decir es que necesitas ver que va después.-

-Sí, bueno, primero que nada bienvenida, Isabella. Como decía el doctor Cullen debes pensar en lo siguiente. En estos días hemos estado pensando que, a manera de prevenir cualquier futuro caso, junto con los medicamentos pertinentes, debes ser puesta bajo un tratamiento de quimioterapia.-

-Yo…no…-fue todo lo que puede decirles.

Me podía imaginar nuevamente en la misma situación de hace años. La debilidad, las arduas horas de dolor. Las nauseas, el deterioro físico. La caída del cabello, en fin, todo el aspecto tan deplorable de algo que se suponía estaba diseñado para hacerme sentir mejor y curarme de un acecino tan poco piadoso como es el cáncer. Más ahora que gracias a que mi novio no había seguido las instrucciones que le di, todos lo sabían, todos sufrirían conmigo.

-¿Es eso necesario, doctora Porter, Doctor Ingram, Carlisle?-les pregunte, aun sin mirar a los rostros de nadie más.

-En mi opinión, Isabella, no. Es decir, estas libre de la masa pero creemos que unas pocas quimioterapias, tal vez unas tres, podrían darnos la tranquilidad que esto no volverá a ocurrir y menos cuando te queda tanta vida por delante.-Puntualizo el doctor Ingram-

-¿Qué decides Bella?-pregunto la débil voz de mi alocada pero ahora triste madre que se había colocado a los pies de la cama.-

-Yo diría…que si así es mejor. Que así sea.-

-Bien, estarás unos días es observación y te daremos de alta. Las terapias las podríamos colocar para dentro de unas tres semanas, para darte tiempo a ajustarte, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Carlisle.-

-Si.-

_Unos días después_

Mi rutina era bastante relajada. Cada día desde que había salido del hospital era lo mismo. Me había trasladado al apartamento de Edward del que pocos días después fui removida casi a patadas por Alice quien insistía en llevarme a casa de sus padres donde, según ella, estaría hasta que me repusiera. Y así fue. Todos los días que permanecía a sus cuidados eran los mejores, aunque, también los mas tediosos. No me dejaban hacer nada y era regañada por Esme si me veía demasiado efusiva con Edward, lo que ninguno podía evitar después de varios días sin tener contacto debido a mi inconsciencia temporal.

Era gracioso verla merodearnos como un halcón a nuestro alrededor en compañía de su inseparable amiga, la escoba, la cual, por así decirlo, intimidaba lo suficiente a mi novio como para no irrespetar los decretos de su amada madre.

Pero en aquellas semanas que pase con ellos también las dedique a meditar. Se me acababa el tiempo que me habían puesto los médicos para meditar el asunto de el tratamiento. Se acababa y, en vez de estar decidida, me encontraba ante una pared cada vez más grande de inseguridad. Como si algo me aguantara, me retuviera de tomar la decisión. Algo ilógico sabiendo que todo era por mí bien.

Amaba a mi novio con pasión y fervor. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no me desidia por algo. No quería verle sufrir. No quería verle con ojos de compasión mientras los tratamientos me debilitaban más y más con el trascurso del tiempo. Por los días y los días que tendría que contemplarme volverme menos bella ante sus ojos. No que nunca haya sido bella pero, si aceptaba esto, lo sería más aun.

Ya era suficiente con que me viera tan débil y con necesidad de atención luego de la operación. Y, aunque agradecía que se preocupara, también temía por su carrera. Como estudiante, Edward había abandonado sus rotaciones solo por estar a mi lada, aunque solo fuera mirándome. El había asegurado, luego de una pequeña pelea, que volvería tan pronto como a finales de enero. Lo que no estaba muy lejano. Seguiría insistiendo ante él para que no lo olvidara ni se hiciera el necio, pensaba.

Los días y las noches fueron pasando. La navidad en casa de los Cullen suponía algo maravilloso, aun cuando solo eres un espectador. Las luces y el ánimo festivo contrarrestaban el frio y los efectos contraproducentes de la ventisca. Nieve y nieve por todos lados que casi no permitía salir. Por suerte, en la casa contábamos con cuatro chicos muy hábiles contra el viento, deportistas de naturaleza, con Alice y su inagotable adrenalina, con Rose y sus encantos y claro, con Esme y sus miradas acecinas a aquel que no hacía nada; La única excepción era yo, a pesar de mis intentos de disuadirlos de lo contrario.

Esme preparo la cena junto con ayuda de Edward y Carlisle, los únicos de la casa que sabían hacer una cena navideña decente y no un pavo seco. Esa fue la noche en que se me permitió por fin hacer algo. Poner la mesa, lo cual hice con rapidez para dirigirme a mi cuarto a envolver regalos de última hora, los que por suerte, se me habían sido permitidos ir a comprar en compaña de mi dulce y energética enfermera, Alice. Un regalo para todos, no la gran cosa pero si algo que les había escogido con el corazón.

Cuando termine mi labor, tersé la falda de mi vestido morado (el cual me había comprado Alice como parte de mi regalo) y Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba el gran árbol que el mismo Emmett había insistido en comprar noches previas. Mientras colocaba cada regalo en su lugar, y contaba los demás ya antes puestos, un automático recuerdo me llego a la mente y me erizó toda la piel. Comencé a contar.

1…2…3…4…

Y a contar nuevamente.

1…2…3…4…

Y al revés. Para mi sorpresa, mis cálculos era o parecían ser correctos. Lo que significaba solo una palabra para mí en estos momentos.

Problemas.

_Oh Oh_, pensé y mi corazón dio un gran salto.

Ahora si que sabia porque razón no había tomado la decisión antes. MI corazón y mi cuerpo gritaban que no debía hacerlo. No solo no quería por Edward, si no que tenía un gran motivo que me lo impedía. Un gran motivo, o pequeño, desde el punto de vista que se le viera al asunto.

Muchas cosas se iban aclarando y la sombra de viejos recuerdos acariciaban mi mente como la brisa acariciaba los arboles en el jardín. Nunca había presenciado ni tenido una revelación, a falta de palabra mejor, como la que mi mismo cuerpo me había dado en mi tan reciente inconsciencia. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante mi hallazgo, sin siquiera sabia si era verdad. Podía ser cualquier cosa, hasta causado por alguna reacción natural del cuerpo ante los eventos aun tan recientes. Podía y quería que fuese así.

Lo pensé y lo pensé por muchos minutos, completamente absorta de la realidad a mi alrededor. Ni los ruidos llegaban a mis oídos porque mi mente se hallaba escarbando en un sinfín de posibilidades.

Imágenes de una niña de cabello dorado y una de cabellos color cobre me inundaban la mente. Sus ojos verdes aparecían ante mí. Tiernos, llenos de afecto, indefensos. Todo lo que se podía lograr para hacer mi corazón derretirse aun cuando el frio del invierno era atroz. Sus mejillas rozadas y cálidas sonrisas me hicieron recordar las facciones de Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Esme, todas juntas en armonía sin opacar la belleza de ninguna. Todo el amor que sentía solo de pensar en tal vista había provocado lagrimas asomarse a mis ojos. Tanta belleza rodeada de una situación tan desafortunada.

-¿Qué te sucede mi cielo, porque lloras?-me pregunto Edward que de en un momento me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Así pretendía quedarme, segura en su tibio abrazo donde nada mas importaba, mientras no se rompiera el encanto que nos envolvía.

-Edward…-pronuncie con suavidad, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para darle un rápido bezo en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, amor? Me estas asustando.-me informo con un grado de desesperación, angustia y pregunta en su melodiosa y sedosa voz.

-Edward...-

-Dime, cariño.-

-Cuando estuve inconsciente…-

-¿Es necesario recordarlo, hoy?-me pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, lo es.-

-En ese caso, continua, amor.-

-Cuando estuve inconsciente, tuve unos sueños muy extraños. Con un prado muy hermoso, con el sol más brillante y perfecto que jamás había visto. Con plantas hermosas y una estupenda vista. Era un verdadero paraíso privado. Allí, en aquel lugar, siempre que lo visitaba, aparecían dos pequeñas. Una rubia y otra con cabello obscuro. Bronce, como el tuyo.-

Tome aire y evalué el rostro de Edward, todavía impasible, y después continúe.

-Era hermoso Edward, muy hermoso. Pero, el punto es…veras, hace un rato, mientras acomodaba mis regalos bajo el árbol, se me acorde de algo que no me había pasado ni por la mente. Comencé a hacer unas cuentas y…-

-¿Qué intentas decirme, amor?-me pregunto aun confundido.

-Edward, ¿Recuerdas nuestras primera noche?-

-¿La que hicimos el amor por vez primera? Claro que sí. No estaría de mi olvidarme de algo tan especial.-

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas algo que se nos pudo haber olvidado esa noche, dado lo repentino de todo?-

-No, la verdad no se a que te…Oh!-pronuncio mientras, aun abrazándome, sus ojos se abrieron imitando dos grandes platos.

-Si…Oh. Edward, creo que estoy embarazada.-

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, no, no me he muerto.**_

_**Primero que nada, ciento muchísimo haberme retrasado TANTO. Les juro que no se me había olvidado. Ni quiero ni planeo dejar esta historia en un hilo de pescar, no es mi intención. Lo que sucede es que estoy pasando por un grave padecimiento de bloqueo del autor. Todas las ideas las tengo en la cabeza y son tantas que según la historia se va desarrollando me cuesta mas transferirlas a palabras. Créanme, odio que me pase.**_

_**No es fácil, se los digo. Pero me esperar que me perdonen tanta irresponsabilidad.**_

_**Ahora sí que puso la cosa tensa, ¿No? Pobre Bella, pobre Edward Y pobre de las que también queremos un Edward y no lo tenemos : ( **_

_**Tuve una conocida que paso por una situación similar y es, es una verdadera suerte que esto del bebe le esté pasando los tortolos, porque, después de lo que ha pasado Bella, era casi imposible, pero claro, esa es la magia de la historia. Jajajajajaja**_

_**Espero continuar pronto, gracias por los reviews, ciao!!!!1**_


	20. Noche de Tormenta

_Resumen: Bella, una joven, retraída, estudiosa que toda su vida la ha pasado _

_entre libros, se enfrenta al reto más importante y dramático de su vida. El sexy y engreído jugador del campus, Edward Cullen._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer_

_**Contestando a una pregunta muy especial que me ha llamado la atención y me sentí en obligada a contestar: No, los Hale y los Cullen no son primos. Bueno, al menos no biológicos. Fueron adoptados recién nacidos por el matrimonio Hale. Planeo explicarlo mas afondo en capítulos siguientes. No se preocupen.**_

_**Continuando con la historia…**_

Capitulo Veinte: Noche de Tormenta

_-Bueno, ¿recuerdas algo que se nos pudo haber olvidado esa noche, dado lo repentino de todo?-_

_-No, la verdad no se a que te…Oh!-pronuncio mientras, aun abrazándome, sus ojos se abrieron imitando dos grandes platos._

_-Si…Oh. Edward, creo que estoy embarazada.-_

El rostro de mi novio si bien era hermoso también valía todo el oro del mundo. Sus facciones se veían lo más tensa que jamás las había visto. Parecía recuperarse de un gran accidente el cual le había dejado con recuerdos traumantes. Su pigmentación cedió un poco dejándolo mas pálido de lo habitual. Me miraba. Lo miraba. Perdidos en el gran silencio. En nuestros pensamientos. Cada uno, tal vez, intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. Cada vez más preocupada por su inmovilidad, comencé a recorrer su rostro con mi mano. Al instante sentí su tez fría. Comprensible claro, por lo repentino de la noticia.

Pero un sinfín de preguntas se iba formando en mi mente mientras pasaban los largos minutos junto a aquel árbol de navidad en medio de aquella noche tan hermosa.

¿Qué podría pasar por la mente de Edward?

¿Por qué, cómo explicar esa reacción?

¿Querría al bebe? Tal vez no era su deseo tenerlo. Y, si ese fuera el caso…

¿Estaría dispuesta a entender su deseo por encima del bien de mi bebe?

La palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza...

Bebe. Un pequeño ser mío. Mío y de Edward. Una criatura capaz de ser la amalgama perfecta entre su ser y el mío. Creado con amor y pasión, ternura y comprensión. Un ser humano que me necesitaba. Un ser que llegaría a llamarme por un nombre que jamás pensé ser llamada.

Mama.

Yo, una madre. El solo pensamiento de tal posibilidad me hacia la piel de gallina. Es decir, nunca le había dado mucho pensamiento a la situación pero nunca me había parecido que tuviese lo necesario para ser mama. Nunca me había acercado a un bebe. Nunca había pensado hacerlo. No estaba en mi mente. Nunca me había hecho falta un hermano, ni un primo. Básicamente no los detestaba, solo no los veía en mi futuro.

Que errónea había sido.

Estaba allí parada, pensando en mi bebe. En el bebe que Edward había ayudado a crear y sentí una oleada de cariño protector inundar mi ser con una gran y ratificarte sensación de bien estar. De amor. Me sentí llena, como si la vida me estuviera dando una razón por la cual no rendirme. Ni siquiera en momentos en los que mi futuro de vislumbraba negro y turbio.

Comencé a imaginar a mis pequeñas de cabellos ondulados, uno dorado y otro color bronce. Ambas hermosas como unas pequeñas muñecas de porcelana. De tez blanca y suave. Con sonrisas dulces y ojitos mirones y brillantes que serian para mí los vasos de mi dicha, de mi felicidad. De ese momento y para siempre.

Perdida en mis pensamientos por un rato no note mi rostro entre las manos de Edward, quien ya había reaccionado y mostraba un nuevo rostro de imapasibilidad. Aunque sus rostro mostrara una profunda angustia.

-Bella.-

-Edward.-

-Bella. Esto…-

-Es grandioso, ¿No crees?-le pregunte con la esperanza grabada en mi voz.

-Bella, no lo creo.-contesto en todo cortante pero comprensivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dije, con notable tensión y angustia en mi voz.

-Bella, cielo, acabas de pasar por una crisis…tu…el embarazo…-

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Edward?-

-Bella, estudio medicina. Se lo que puede pasar. Esto puede deteriorar gravemente tu salud. Incluso podría…-

-¿Eso es lo que es para ti nuestro bebe Edward, un "esto"? ¿Pretendes que haga que, Edward? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me estas sugiriendo?

-No sugiero nada aun, Bella. Lo que digo es que la situación no es la mejor. ¡Dios como pude ser tan estúpido! Esto no debió ocurrir así.-Murmuro tomando su cabeza entre las manos y tomando asiento justo enfrente de mí.

-Edward…-murmure, poniéndome de rodillas frente a él.

Tome su rostro entre mis palmas y con delicadeza bese su nariz, luego su mentón, luego sus dulces y suaves labios de seda. Tome sus manos y las pose en mi vientre bajo las mías propias.

Sabía que tenía miedo. Lo podía leer en su rostro. Entendía todo lo que podía pasar por su mente. Comprendía que en mi estado no podría recibir medicación alguna. Mis tratamientos se vería cancelados indefinidamente lo que no sería nada bueno, considerando mi historia médica. Pero claro, sabia, al igual que mi novio, que había otras alternativas a mi problema.

Una terminación.

-Edward, se que tienes miedo-le dije mirándole a los ojos.- se lo que piensas. Que temes por mi salud. Pero escúchame, no me va a suceder nada. No voy a permitirlo. Luchare. Y por ese mismo hecho no permitiré que toquen a mi bebe. No accederé a nada que me propongas que interfiera con su sano desarrollo. Es mío, nuestro. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño, ni siquiera tú. Lo siento.-

-Te amo Bella, no puedo darme el lujo de perderte por una situación asi…-

-No Edward, Yo te amo. Pero voy a ser mama. Una madre, ¿sabes? No puedo permitir que nada arruine eso.-

-¿Ni tan siquiera tu propia salud, Bella?-

-Ni tan siquiera eso, Edward. Es que, aunque se que aun falta la confirmación medica, pues solo es una vaga sospecha, se que si resulta cierto, como creo que lo es, es una bendición. Un regalo. ¿No lo sientes?-

-¿Qué se supone que sienta, que mi novia va a morir?-me espeto con sarcasmo en su voz y un tono hiriente.

No pensé. No calcule. Nunca supe ni la razón por la que lo hacía. Solo deje mi ira llevar mis impulsos. Cuando menos lo espere, mi mano había golpeado a Edward en una mejilla.

-¡Insensible! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves tan siquiera a mencionarme algo así? ¿Se te olvida que soy yo la que está enferma? ¡Es a mí a quien pongo en peligro! ¡Egoísta! ¡Este bebe lo concebimos los dos, Edward! ¡Los dos! No solo yo.-Le grite con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme quien me ollera.

De inmediato sentí pasos acercarse a nosotros. La familia se dirigía a ver lo que ocurría. La razón de los gritos. El por qué de una pelea y a gritos.

-Bella, Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la voz de Rosalie.

-Rose, déjenos, el asunto es entre Edward y yo.-le pedí, aun mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos. Desafiante.

-Pero…-

-Por favor.-suplique

-Bien, los dejaremos solos. La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Vamos niños.-dijo Esme y

a continuación, se retiraron a todos a la parte trasera de la casa.

-No soy un egoísta Bella, porque pienso en ti es que me molesto.-me dijo con la mandíbula visiblemente tensa.

-No, no entiendes. Te quieres deshacer del bebe. De mi pequeña y hermosa niña.-Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y una profunda tristeza que se apodero de mí.

Sin más miramientos ni más palabras me dirijo a una de las mesas cerca de la puerta. Justo alado había un perchero. De ahí tome un abrigo y Salí corriendo. Directo a la nevada y al frio de la noche de invierno.

Corrí y corrí. Mi pulso aceleraba. Mi se entrecortaba con cada bocanada de aire helado que entraba a mis pulmones. Sentía la briza quemarme la piel y la nieve entumecer mis extremidades. Me abrace a mi misma con mis brazos, protegiéndome del frio atroz de la ventisca. Me detuve al borde del acantilado. Desde ahí, la hermosa vista del imponente mar aparecía ante mí. Con la luna iluminando sus superficie. Casi mágico. Perfecto. Deslumbrante. El ruido de las olas me calmaba mientras lagrimas silente, casi congeladas, bañaban mi frio rostro bajo la luz de la luna imponente. Todo, durante unos minutos fue paz, calma y tranquilidad.

Así por un espacio de unos cinco minutos.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella respóndeme! ¡Bella, sal, hace mucho frio!-gritaba desesperada la voz de Edward.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Sal hija!-gritaba otra voz, Carlisle

-¡Bella, debes salir de donde este, para que podamos verte!-me decía la enérgica pero angustiada voz de Alice.

Los sentía avanzar hacia mí. Sentí unos pasos acercárseme. Los gritos de los demás aun resonando en el fondo de la oscuridad. Dos fuertes brazos me tomaron en brazos y un tierno y frio besos de aquellos labios tan conocidos se poso en mi frente como la más tierna caricia de amantes.

-Bella. Bella lo siento. Lo juro, lo siento.-

No le respondí.

-Te juro Bells que no te voy a dejar sola. Lo siento, soy un idiota. No debí reaccionar así. Es que tengo miedo Bella. Tango mucho miedo. No quiero perderte, menos ahora.-me decía mientras me besaba el rostro y me acunaba contra si como aun un tesoro invaluable.

Oí su llanto en la noche que se perdía con el ruido del viento de tormenta y el arrullo del mar. Me dio una infinita pena sentir su dolor. Me baje de sus brazos y allí, en medio de ese clima tan horrendo, le pose las manos sobre mi vientre. Cuna y santuario de nueva vida.

-Edward.-

-Edward, sé que no es fácil. Nada en la vida lo es. Pero, necesito que me prometas que me apoyaras. Necesito que ese sea tu regalo para mí. No puedo con esto yo sola. Ayúdame. No nos abandones.-

-Lo juro, juro que no volveré a dejarte sola. Es que sinceramente, no estaba pensando. Es decir, toma algo de tiempo re ajustar las prioridades. No te abandonare, lo juro.-

-Y en cuanto al bebe, sea cual sea mi decisión, la respetaras. Si no puedes, no te molestare más.-

-¡No! Ni lo menciones. No te voy a dejar sola. Veremos que hacer.-

-Yo ya sé lo que haremos-le dije con voz muy segura.-Confirmaremos todo y dejaremos que todo siga un curso normal. Esto es un regalo y así lo tomaremos. Y, ¿sabes qué? No me arrepentiré.-

Hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros. En el imagine a Edward poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Pobre, no debía tenerla fácil. Así que, abrazada a él, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y le deje sollozar en silencio.

-Me hablaste de una niña.-me recordó.

-Sí, si lo hice.-

-¿Cómo sabes? Un es muy pronto.-

-Solo digamos que recibí la visita de dos angelitos mientras estaba inconsciente.-le conteste recordando aquellos sueños tan extraños durante mi estado de "bella durmiente".

-Te amo.-me susurro.

-Y yo a ti.-

-Te prometo eso no cambiara. No importa lo que pase ni a que miedos nos enfrentemos. O que pruebas tengamos frente. Allí esta, para ti y para nuestro bebe-

-Por siempre.-

-Para siempre.-

_**Ya me volvió la inspiración gente. Alégrense, el bloqueo a desaparecido por fin. Lo que fue gracioso. **_

_**Tanto me he emocionado que estando en medio de la nada, celebrando la fiesta de cumple de Lexie me he puesto a escribir como loca. ¡Cero bloqueo!! Wi!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Edward y Bella son tan tiernos. Los adoro. **_

_**Si, si, se que todo parece bien. Veamos cómo evoluciona todo esto del embarazo. Y que dirá la familia cuando lo sepa. O lo más importante de todo: **_

_**¿Qué dirá el doctor? **_

_**¿Qué complicaciones traerá esto para Bella?**_

_**Le voy a dejar con esa para que lo mediten, se me cuidan mucho, ¿Okay?**_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
